Hermanos dragones
by erendir
Summary: David e Issei son dos hermanos dragones. Ambos se conocen desde que tienen memoria, han vivido juntos y han tenido sus aventuras. Ahora se encuentran en Kuoh, donde el destino les ha preparado la mayor aventura de sus vidas. Issexharem Davidxharem.
1. Prologo

High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>El principio será contado en primera persona.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Prologo:<p>

**EL COMIENZO**

Bueno, como empezar esta historia. Creo que empezare por describirme. Mi nombre es David Draconis. Es un nombre irónico, a que sí. El dragón amado por Dios, como si Dios amara a los dragones. A veces pienso que mi amada y difunta madre me troleo. Pero bueno, sigamos. Tengo veintiún años, mi cabello es castaño oscuro y de largo medio, ni corto ni largo, medio. Tengo los ojos marrones verdosos con pupilas rasgadas, como las de un dragón. Esto sería un problema si gente que no conozca el mundo sobrenatural me viera, pero para algo está la magia. Mido un metro ochenta y dos. Soy de constitución normal, aunque estoy fuerte, eso se debe a que he estado entrenando y peleando desde que era muy pequeño. En fin, sigamos. No estoy cuadrao como los tíos de un gimnasio, y en parte lo agradezco. Eso de tener un brazo más grande que mi cabeza y que se me noten las venas no me agrada para nada. Originalmente soy español, por parte de madre. Por cosas del destino ahora vivo en una ciudad japonesa llamada Kuoh. Las casas son pequeñas aunque bastante comodas. Lo mejor es que no hay aglomeración de gente como en las grandes ciudades. Ademas, la tecnología humana es muy avanzada en este país, to hay que decirlo. Vivo en una casa con mi hermano pequeño. Su nombre es Issei Hyodo, el actual Sekiryuutei. Ya sé, ya sé, no somos hermanos ni por asomo. Puede que no seamos hermanos de sangre, pero lo somos. Además, ambos somos dragones. En fin, me estoy yendo. Mi hermano Issei tiene dieciséis años. Originalmente era humano, pero por ciertos casos que contare más tarde se convirtió en dragón, y no en uno normal, pa su suerte. El cómo es posible que yo y mi hermano nos conociéramos y acabáramos en Kuoh, Japón, en una ciudad vigilada por las hermanas menores de Sirzechs Gremory, o el Maou Lucifer, y Serafall Leviathan, o la Maou Leviathan, es algo curioso. Creo que empezare por mí, ya que soy el mayor jejeje.

Mi madre era, en principio, una [Seiken]. Era portadora de Excalibur Blessing, aunque actualmente yo soy su portador. Ese fragmento permite hablar, por así decirlo, con los demás fragmentos y espadas sacras. Sigamos. Mi madre, al ser una [Seiken] se supone que debía odiar a caídos, demonios, dragones y todas aquellas criaturas que fueran en contra de lo que piensan los cristianos. He de admitir que le tengo un gran respeto a mi madre por su forma de pensar. Ella no opinaba como esos viejos del Vaticano. Ella era más abierta de mente. Sabía que no todos los demonios eran unos grandísimos hijos de puta, igual que habían ángeles que eran asesinos. Hay un poco de todo en todos lados. Creo que fue por eso que acabo enamorándose de mi padre. Mi padre era un dragón, y no uno cualquiera. Se llamaba Draco, un dragón de primerísimo nivel. No llegaba al de los Reyes Dragones por poco. La verdad es que es algo muy curioso que mi padre acabara con mi madre por varios motivos.

Primero, los dragones no se enamoran. Ellos se aparean cada cien años y ale. En cambio, y no sé porque, acabo enamorándose de mi madre y creándome a mí. Así que podéis flipar. Soy hijo de una [Seiken] y un dragón de primer nivel. Soy una de esas cosas que no deberían existir. Algo extraño y peligroso. Me estoy yendo de nuevo.

Segundo, los dragones no se aparean con humanas. Este es el segundo y extraño motivo. Es cierto que los dragones suelen aparearse con otras hembras de distintas especies, pero nunca se han apareado con humanos.

Desgraciadamente nunca supe toda la historia. Os puedo hacer un pequeño resumen. Mi padre estaba con su forma humana dando una vuelta por Roma. Mi madre también se encontraba disfrutando de su día libre. Coincidencia, casualidad o destino, no sabría decir cuál fue la que hizo que esos dos se conocieran. La verdad es que no empezaron muy bien. Mi madre era de carácter fuerte y no se intimidaba ante mi padre. Creo que eso fue lo que le llamo la atención, y el que no quisiera matarlo. Su relación no empezó de la noche a la mañana. Pasaron días, semanas, meses antes de que empezaran una relación a escondidas. A los del Vaticano no les hubiera gustado nada de nada que una [Seiken] estuviera con un dragón. Pero, desgraciadamente, no todo es felicidad. Mis padres llegaron muy lejos, me dieron la vida. No sé cómo llegó la noticia hasta los altos mandos del Vaticano, pero eso provocó una gran sacudida en el seno de la Iglesia Cristiana. Una [Seiken] iba a tener un hijo con un dragón. No tardaron ni dos segundos en mandar a que les mataran a ambos. Por suerte, consiguieron escapar. Pasaron meses escapando, y no solo de la Iglesia. La noticia había corrido como la pólvora. Ángeles, caídos, demonios, exorcistas, todos iban detrás de mí y mis padres. Entonces llego el momento para que yo viera por primera vez el mundo. Para mi desgracia, no fue algo bonito.

* * *

><p>(Año 1993)<p>

Era septiembre. A pesar de estar ya en otoño el calor del verano era aún muy notable, incluso por la noche. Una mujer castaña, de ojos castaños, se encontraba dando a luz en algún bosque de España. No se encontraba sola. Junto a ella había un hombre, de unos veinte cinco años, castaño de ojos verdes con las pupilas rasgadas, aunque debido a que era de noche no se le podía ver. El hombre llevaba en brazos a la mujer, de unos veinte años, hasta que pudieron encontrar una casa rural.

-¡Ayuda! – gritaba el hombre mientras corría.

Las luces de la casa rural se encendieron y por la puerta apareció una mujer mayor. Tenía el pelo canoso y corto. Junto a ella apareció una mujer más joven, de pelo rubio.

-¡Por favor, ayúdenme! – grito el hombre mientras la mujer no podía aguantar sus gritos.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Pasad rápido! – Grito la anciana - ¡María llama a tu hermana!

-¡Si mama!

La mujer madura entro corriendo en la casa. Entonces se pudo oír como esta llamaba a su hermana y ambas empezaban a hacer ruido. La anciana acompaño con rapidez al hombre hasta el interior. Los tres entraron a la casa y la anciana los guio hasta su habitación. Con todo el cuidado que podía, el hombre dejo a la mujer en la cama. Esta no paraba de gritar de dolor.

-¡Mierda! ¡Está cerca! ¡María! ¡Encarna! ¡Necesitare ayuda!

Junto a la rubia apareció otra rubia, aunque su cabello era más oscuro. El hombre se puso al lado de su mujer mientras cogía su mano.

-D-Draco. – intentaba hablar la mujer.

-Shh. Tranquila. No dejare que ese maldito os haga nada.

-N-No vayas.

El hombre no dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó y le dio un beso para después irse. Al salir de la habitación vio a dos hombres. Ambos eran castaños y de edad media. Junto a ellos había cinco niños.

-Por favor, cuidad de ella. – pidió Draco sin mirarlos a los ojos.

Ambos hombres asintieron serios. Dicho esto Draco salió corriendo de la casa, de vuelta al bosque. Corrió y corrió hasta estar lo suficientemente alejado de cualquier humano. Una vez dejo de correr su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas. Cuando estas se apagaron se pudo ver que el anterior hombre ahora era un enorme dragón de color marrón claro.

-No dejare que los toques, Kokabiel. Te matare aquí y ahora. – rugió furioso el dragón.

De entre las sombras apareció un ángel caído. Un Catedra de Grígori. Lo malo es que no estaba solo. Junto a él había decenas de ángeles caídos.

-¡Jajaja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Puede que seas un dragón de primer nivel, pero no podrás contra todos, y menos contra esto!

Kokabiel saco una espada. Draco pudo sentir un poder enorme saliendo de esa espada.

-No es posible. Gram. – el dragón estaba asombrado.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Exacto! ¡La espada mata dragones Gram! ¡La más poderosa de las demoniacas! ¡Con esto te matare! ¡A ti y a tu mujer! ¡Y a tu hijo, me dedicare a hacerle sufrir!

-¡Y una mierda!

El dragón aspiro aire y expulso fuego por su boca. Ese fuego era tan ardiente como el magma. Kokabiel consiguió esquivarlo, pero la mayoría de los caídos murieron carbonizados.

-No está mal. Típico de un dragón. Pero debes saber que estáis en decadencia, Draco. ¡Dentro de poco dejareis de existir!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Un gran futuro nos aguarda! ¡Y tú no podrás verlo! ¡Si no te mato yo… lo hará mi hijo!

El dragón se lanzó con una velocidad irreal para su tamaño, contra el líder de los caídos. Este solo pudo bloquear el ataque con Gram, pero aun así salió disparado contra el suelo.

PAM

Draco pudo notar un gran dolor. La espada le había hecho un enorme y profundo corte en su pata. Antes de que Kokabiel se levantara otra vez, Draco procedió a eliminar al resto de caídos. Con otra poderosa y ardiente llamarada los carbonizo, quedando solo él y Kokabiel.

-¡Ahhh! – fue el grito de la mujer de Draco.

-Lucia. – susurro preocupado el dragón.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en la casa, la mujer se encontraba en las últimas del parto.<p>

-¡Ahhh!

-¡Empuja! ¡Ya quedo poco! – animaba la anciana, que se encontraba entre las piernas, ayudando al futuro recién nacido a salir sin mayores problemas.

-¡Ahhh! – ese fue su último grito, uno desgarrador, que fue seguido por un llanto.

* * *

><p>-¡Bua! ¡Bua!<p>

Draco se quedó inmóvil mientras dirigía su vista a donde se encontraba la casa. Había podido oír el llanto de su hijo recién nacido. Una enorme felicidad nació dentro de él. Estaba tan contento que se olvidó un momento de Kokabiel.

-Ya ha nacido, ¿eh? Fantástico.

La sonrisa del caído era enferma. Empezó a volar hacia donde se oía el llanto. Draco reacciono y salió volando detrás de Kokabiel.

FIUM

Por suerte no tardo nada en ponerse delante de él.

-¡No pienso permitirlo!

-¡Ven aquí dragón! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedazos!

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

* * *

><p>Él bebe se había calmado na más estar entre los brazos de su madre. A lo lejos podían oírse explosiones, que causaron el miedo en los humanos.<p>

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? – pregunto uno de los hombres.

Sin que nadie la viera, Lucia uso un círculo mágico. Era dorado.

-Por favor Tannin, ven pronto. – susurro la mujer mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su hijo.

* * *

><p>En donde antes estaban luchando Kokabiel y Draco, ahora solo se podía ver al dragón medio muerto con profundos y enormes cortes en todo su cuerpo. El caído tenía también cortes profundos en su cuerpo, pero aun sostenía a Gram, que estaba cubierta de sangre.<p>

-Ah… ah… te lo dije… no podrías… contra la espada… que mato a Fafnir… tu no podrías contra ella.

El dragón intentaba levantarse, pero le era demasiado difícil. El caído, sonriente, empezó a caminar hacia la casa rural. En un intento desesperado, Draco volvió a exhalar fuego, pero fue cortado por la espada demoniaca y entonces… Kokabiel le corto el cuello, haciendo que la sangre saliera por ese corte, provocando su muerte.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de la casa, un círculo mágico dorado aparecía, y de el apareció el Rey Dragón Tannin. Este cambio su forma a una humana. Era un hombre grande de cabello rubio. Pudo notar que su amigo había muerto ya que podía sentir el aura de Gram y Kokabiel. Con tristeza avanzo veloz hacia la casa.<p>

Dentro de ella, Lucia lloraba al notar la muerte del dragón. Levanto la cabeza cuando pudo ver delante suyo al hombre rubio. Los hombres humanos lo miraban con miedo, al igual que las mujeres y niños.

-Tannin. – susurro Lucia.

-Lo siento. – dijo el dragón cerrando los ojos.

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas y le extendió al niño al dragón.

-Protégelo, por favor.

-¿Qué harás tú? – pregunto mientras cogía al bebe.

-Lo protegeré. – dijo mientras besaba a su hijo en la cabeza.

-Pero acabas de dar a luz.

-No hay problema con eso.

La mujer cogió un pendiente de su oreja izquierda. Una luz blanca brillo y una preciosa espada apareció. Era una espada de estilo occidental. El mango era plateado y azulado mientras la hoja era blanca. La mujer empezó a brillar en una luz blanca.

-¿Sabes que si lo haces no sobrevivirás?

-Lo sé. Pero le dejare un buen recuerdo al cabronazo de Kokabiel.

Ambos salieron de la casa, con él bebe en brazos de Tannin. Debajo del dragón volvió a aparecer el círculo mágico. Antes de que desapareciera le dedico unas últimas palabras a Lucia.

-Me alegra haberte conocido, Lucia. Espero que te vuelvas a encontrar con Draco.

-Gracias Tannin. Cuida de mi pequeño.

-No tienes que pedirlo.

El circulo brillo y el dragón desapareció con él bebe. La mujer se limpió las lágrimas y avanzo hacia donde notaba el aura de Kokabiel. Después de caminar durante unos largos minutos, ambos se encontraron.

-¿Dónde está esa bazofia que llamas hijo? – pregunto el caído.

-Donde un estúpido cuervo súper desarrollado no lo encontrara en su vida.

-¡Maldita!

FIUM

Con rapidez el caído se lanzó hacia la mujer. A pesar de usar el poder de Blessing para poder mantenerse, no se retiró y se lanzó contra el caído.

CLANK

El choque de espadas produjo una fuerte onda expansiva. Desgraciadamente, Blessing era menos fuerte que Gram, por lo que Lucia salió disparada contra los árboles.

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

-¡Buaj! – La mujer escupió gran cantidad de sangre, pero consiguió levantarse – Con esto no me mataras, Kokabiel.

-Oh, tranquila. Quiero hacerte sufrir, matarte ira luego.

La mujer se levantó y volvió a lanzarse contra el caído. La pelea se extendió durante diez minutos. La mujer tenía cortes graves, estaba de rodillas y se sujetaba del mango de su espada.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Menuda mierda! ¡Jajaja!

Lo que Kokabiel no se espero fue que de debajo suyo apareciera una onda de corte sacra. Se consiguió apartar, pero se llevó un buen corte desde su hombro hasta su cara, pasando por su nariz.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita puta!

-Jejeje. Eso no te lo esperabas, imbécil.

Había usado lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba para mandar el poder sacro al suelo y desde ahí atacar a Kokabiel. Su cuerpo no pudo más y cayó al suelo. Antes de morir acaricio el mango de la espada y susurro.

-Cuida de él, Excalibur.

-[Lo juro.]

Un pequeño círculo mágico blanco apareció debajo de la espada y desapareció.

-¡Tu! ¡Muérete de una vez!

El caído había creado una enorme lanza de luz, la cual la lanzo contra la mujer.

-Cuídate, hijo mío.

KABOOOM

La explosión fue enorme. Lo único que quedo fue un gigantesco cráter.

-Tsk. Vaya mierda. No lo conseguí. Bueno, ya lo encontrare algún día. – Dijo desinteresado el caído mientras empezaba a volar – Tengo que curarme estas heridas. – la herida de su cara sangraba mucho, al igual que las provocadas por Blessing.

* * *

><p>En el territorio de Tannin, el dragón había vuelto a su verdadera forma. Sostenía al bebe con una de sus garras. Fue entonces cuando él bebe brillo y en su cuello apareció una cadena de plata con una cruz, de plata también. El dragón supo que significaba eso. Cerró los ojos con pesar, al saber que ambos habían muerto. Luego abrió los ojos y miro al bebe, que dormía tan a gusto mientras con sus manitas sujetaba la cruz.<p>

* * *

><p>No sé de donde salió esta idea, pero no he podido evitar no escribirla. Tranquilos, no dejare las demás, tenedlo por seguro.<p> 


	2. Hermanos

High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Zafir09: no, tendrá algo mejor. Kokabiel siempre es un cabrán y Tannin, es Tannin.

Guest: que quieres que te diga, un nombre occidental no viene mal. [True Excalibur]… abra que esperar.

caballerooscuro117: pasarme de fuerte? Bueno, no lo creo. Gram es la espada demoniaca más fuerte, además de mata dragones, por lo que Draco no tuvo mucho que hacer… esa espada mato a Fafnir. En cuanto a Lucia, acababa de dar a luz.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

**ANOTACION IMPORTANTE AL FINAL**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1:<p>

**HERMANOS**

_**Territorio de Tannin (Inframundo)**_

Han pasado nueve años desde el incidente en el que David nació y Tannin se lo llevo, protegiéndolo de Kokabiel. Actualmente nos encontramos en el Inframundo, más concretamente en el territorio del Rey Dragón Tannin. Ese lugar era de uso exclusivo para dragones. Ellos eran los únicos que vivían en ese lugar. El lugar era una preciosa llanura verde. En medio de esta había un enorme lago de aguas cristalinas donde se encontraban varios dragones dándose un agradable baño. No muy a lo lejos se podía ver un enorme bosque. En el cielo otros dragones volaban tranquilos, o lo hacían hasta que llegaron las crías. Un grupo de diez crías de dragón volaban veloces persiguiendo a alguien. Ese alguien era un niño castaño de nueve años que reía fuerte. Vestía unos pantalones cómodos y un chaleco sin mangas y desabrochado. Iba descalzo y en el cuello tenía una cadena de plata que sujetaba una pequeña cruz de plata. Volaba con dos alas de color marrón claro.

El niño esquivaba con habilidad las bolas de fuego que le tiraban las crías. El por qué el chico y las crías volaban como si escaparan de algo es fácil… estaban jugando. David había sido criado por Tannin. El pequeño luchaba como un verdadero dragón. Todo lo que provocaba a su paso cuando peleaba era destrucción absoluta. Además, no solo usaba su fuego, sino que este era algo extraño y aterrador para cualquier dragón. Su fuego era mata dragones, dragonslayer. Ningún dragón podría controlar esa magia, pero el niño lo había conseguido. Él podía usarlo gracias a su parte humana. A pesar de que los genes de dragón eran mayoritarios, tenía una pequeña parte humana, la cual le sería beneficiosa en un futuro. El cómo aprendió a usar ese fuego, que era una parte de él como cualquier dragón y su fuego, era curiosa.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En algún lugar de toda la existencia, un par de años atrás<strong>_

El pequeño David se había despertado en un extraño bosque. Lo raro era que no lo reconocía, y él era capaz de reconocer cualquier bosque del territorio de Tannin. Había algo en ese bosque que le daba tranquilidad, una extraña pero relajante tranquilidad. Los arboles de ese lugar eran los más grandes que había visto en toda su vida. Eran tan altos que no veía el final y tan gruesos que dudaba que Tannin pudiera abrazarlo entero, aunque hubieran cinco como él. La hierba era fresca y blanda. Al ir descalzo podía sentir perfectamente el cosquilleo que le daba en la planta del pie. El aire era fresco, pero no sabía porque era un poco diferente al del su casa. Camino siendo guiado por sus instintos dragontinos. Camino y camino un buen rato hasta que llego a una ciudad. Era una ciudad asombrosa.

Todo estaba construido con materiales de la madre naturaleza, osease madera. Las casas eran una composición de temas naturales y suaves y elegantes líneas, con resplandecientes torres opalescentes y extrañas avenidas enlazadas. David miraba asombrado la ciudad. Muchas casas estaban construidas sobre los árboles, otras a ras del suelo y otras en medio, manteniéndose de una forma mágica. El pequeño dragón caminaba a través de las calles con la boca abierta, admirando la maravilla que tenía delante. Estaba tan embelesado por la belleza del lugar que no se dio cuenta de que los habitantes de esa ciudad se les quedaban mirando asombrados.

-Un dragón.

-¿Qué hace aquí un hijo de la destrucción?

-Es un hijo de Gaia, como nosotros.

-Pero también es humano.

-Un mestizo.

-Increíble.

-Nunca supimos de algo parecido.

Gracias a sus sentidos de dragón, David pudo oír los susurros, por lo que dejo de observar el lugar para fijarse en las personas. El pequeño castaño nunca había vivido con criaturas que no fueran dragones, por lo que esa gente le era algo extraño. De repente se sintió temeroso e intimidado. Las personas de ese lugar no parecían viejas, ya que no había ninguna que tuviera esa apariencia. Al contrario, todos eran gente hermosa. A pesar de no haber visto a otra persona en su corta vida, el castaño podía decir sin duda que esa gente era hermosa. Tenían el cabello largo, lacio y parecía suave. También tenían unas extrañas orejas. El pequeño se quedó parado en su sitio mientras se encogía, pero no de miedo, sino por vergüenza.

De entre todas las personas del lugar, una pequeña niña de preciosos cabellos dorados y de hermosos ojos verdosos se fue acercando al pequeño. La niña antes se encontraba junto a su madre, pero al ver a ese pequeño caminando y mirando maravillado el lugar se paró y se dedicó a observarlo. Algo le llamaba la atención sobre ese niño. Cuando observo que se paraba y miraba a todos lados con pena y vergüenza le causo una adorable sonrisa a la niña. Al ver que estaba perdido y no se acercaba a nadie, la pequeña decidió acercarse hasta él, a pesar de que su madre le decía que no se acercara.

-Hola. – Saludo la niña – me llamo Anawiel, ¿Quién eres tú?

El pequeño dejo de mirar a la gente de su alrededor para mirar a la niña. Algo en su interior se movió. Era una sensación agradable para él. La pequeña se fijó en los ojos rasgado del dragón.

-M-me llamo David, David Draconis. – decía nervioso, pero no sabía porque.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

-N-no.

-¿Y de dónde eres?

-Del territorio de Tannin.

-¿Tannin?

-Si. Mi tío.

-¿Qué eres?

-Soy un mestizo de dragón y humano. ¿Y tú?

-Soy un elfo.

-¿Un elfo?

-Si. – respondió alegre la niña.

David estaba alucinando. Tannin le había contado que solo había una raza que igualaba a los dragones en poder. Esos eran los elfos, hijos de Gaia, al igual que los dragones. Lo raro es que se suponía que se habían extinguido. Los elfos eran tan viejos como el mundo mismo. Eran la raza más antigua y poderosa. Su magia superaba incluso a la asgardiana. Sus armas eran las mejores con diferencia. Su inteligencia solo era igualada por los dragones, al igual que su poder. David miraba son sus ojos castaño-verdosos rasgados a la niña elfo rubia delante suyo. Lo que acababa de descubrir era algo increíble.

-Anawiel, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Ante ambos niños se presentó un elfo. Su apariencia era de un hombre de unos treinta. A pesar de eso no tenía ni arrugas ni entradas ni canas. El hombre era bastante alto, de cabello castaño y ojos castaños. Vestía con atuendos álficos elegantes. De lo que David se había dado cuenta de que ninguno llevaba calzado, al igual que él.

-Mi señor Eldelbar (no he podio evitarlo jejeje). Este niño parece perdido. Solo lo estaba ayudando. – hablo con respeto la niña.

El elfo mayor miro al pequeño dragón. David pudo notar como si el elfo estuviera viendo a través de él, como si le viera el alma. La profundidad de ser mirada le daba miedo.

-Ven conmigo, pequeño dragón.

David lo único que hizo fue asentir.

– Tu también Anawiel.

-Sí, mi señor.

El elfo empezó a andar, siendo seguido por ambos niños. La niña miraba al castaño, el cual seguía observando todo el lugar. Estuvieron andando durante un rato. Primero estuvieron andando entre los arboles hasta que subieron unas escaleras que rodeaban un árbol enorme. Cuando terminaron de subir se encontraban en una casa enorme y preciosa.

-Bienvenido a mi casa, pequeño dragón.

-Wow. – fue la exclamación del pequeño.

La casa tenía apenas muebles, pero su arquitectura era simplemente hermosa. El hombre los guio hasta un escritorio, donde vio a una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules.

-El dragón. – susurro la mujer.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? – le pregunto Eldelbar.

La mujer se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y se acercó hasta el pequeño dragón. Una vez estuvo frente a él se arrodillo hasta estar a su altura. Se había percatado de la niña rubia que estaba a su lado, pero el niño que tenía delante le llamo la atención. Algo le había dicho que iba a ir alguien importante, y ese alguien había llegado. La mujer miro directamente a los ojos del niño. Este se perdió en los ojos azules de la mujer y fue entonces que su mente colapso de repente. Dejo de ver. Solo veía oscuridad. Su cuerpo no se movía. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los ojos de la mujer. Estuvieron unos diez minutos así, hasta que la mujer deshizo el contacto visual. Fue entonces que el cuerpo del niño se desplomo. Su cuerpo hubiera chocado con el suelo de no ser porque Anawiel lo sostuvo.

-¿Qué has visto? – volvió a preguntarle Eldelbar a su mujer.

-El futuro.

-¿?

-Ese niño conocerá a otro. Ambos serán muy importantes. En sus manos está el evitar la caída de todas las Dimensiones.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Alguien entre las sombras quiere provocar la destrucción de todo.

-¿Los Dragones Oscuros? – pregunto temeroso el elfo.

-Estarán involucrados, pero no son la mente de todo. Pero hay algo, algo que será lo peor que se haya visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasara?

-Trihexa.

El elfo se quedó callado con la cara de asombro y terror. Trihexa, el 666, la Bestia del Apocalipsis. Los elfos sabían que el Dios Bíblico había sellado a la Bestia en el fin del mundo. El que alguien quisiera liberarlo significaría el fin de todo.

-Pero no es lo único. – Siguió la mujer – He visto más. A todos los seres, todos los dioses de todas las religiones uniéndose para luchar contra la amenaza. Y sus líderes serán ese niño y el Sekiryuutei.

-¿El Rojo?

-Si. El actual portador cambiara el mundo, y ese pequeño dragón lo ayudara en ello.

-¿Cómo es posible que ese dragón viniera aquí? Nadie puede venir.

-Eso es porque yo lo invoque. Cuando se tenga que ir le darás esto. – La mujer se acercó hasta el escritorio y cogió un papel, el cual se lo entrego al hombre – Solo con esto podrá venir aquí. – Hubo un pequeño silencio – Me voy a descansar. – Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer de la vista hablo otra vez – Enséñale el antiguo poder de fuego para luchar contra dragones. – y se fue.

Eldelbar se quedó pensando en las palabras de su mujer. El futuro se veía horrible, pero podía salvarse. La prueba estaba en el pequeño dragón que había en ese lugar. Dirigió su vista a donde descansaba el castaño. La pequeña rubia estaba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras dejaba que la cabeza del pequeño descansara en ellas.

Enseñarle a ese niño el poder de fuego para luchar contra los dragones. El elfo podía sentir que ese niño era un mestizo de dragón y humano. Si fuera un dragón por completo entonces no podría controlarlo, ya que lo mataría. En este caso, había una probabilidad.

El pequeño empezó a abrir los ojos y cuando su vista se aclaró lo primero que vio fue a Anawiel.

-Por fin has despertado. – sonrió la rubia.

-Ha sido muy extraño. – Decía el niño mientras se incorporaba despacio – He sentido como si de repente estuviera flotando en la nada.

Fue entonces que el elfo se puso delante del niño.

-Ven.

Al igual que había pasado antes, los niños siguieron al hombre. Esta vez caminaron hasta que llegaron a un gran lago. El agua estaba tranquila y cristalina.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto el niño.

-Estamos aquí para enseñarte el antiguo poder de fuego para luchar contra dragones.

-Pero yo soy un dragón.

-No del todo. Eres un mestizo. Ningún dragón podría controlar este poder.

-¿Pero qué poder es ese? – el castaño estaba cada vez más interesado, al igual que su amiga rubia.

-Sentaos y escuchadme. – ambos niños se sentaron en la hierba – Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el mundo era joven, dragones y elfos vivíamos en paz, tranquilos. Pero fue entonces que la tragedia llego. Muchos de nuestra raza y de la raza de los dragones se vieron atraídos e influenciados por la oscuridad, pasando a ser dragones oscuros y elfos oscuros.

-Tannin me ha hablado sobre los dragones oscuros.

-Los dragones oscuros, aquellos de los que decían que podían igualar al poder del dragón Rojo y el dragón Blanco. – Volvió a hablar Eldelbar – Una lucha surgió entre nosotros y los oscuros. Esa fue la mayor guerra que este mundo haya conocido. Fue tal el coste de la guerra que los elfos creamos una magia para luchar contra los dragones ya que nuestras armas les afectaba poco.

-¿Y porque solo contra los dragones?

-Porque eran los más peligrosos. Si bien los dragones y elfos somos los seres más poderosos que existen pero, los dragones son sinónimo de destrucción total cuando luchan. Los elfos oscuros consiguieron aumentar el poder de esos dragones, haciendo que superaran a la mayoría de dragones. Fue entonces cuando creamos el poder dragonslayer. A pesar de aumentar el poder de los Dragones Oscuros, no aumentaron el suyo, ya que sabían que los dragones podrían causar una mayor destrucción. La magia caza dragones fue nuestra salvación.

-¿Caza dragones?

-Así es. Ese poder servía para matar dragones. Era nuestra mayor arma. Las únicas armas mata dragones actuales son las espadas Gram y Ascalon, pero no se pueden comparar al poder de la magia dragonslayer. Nuestra magia era increíble. Desgraciadamente, los elfos nos hemos reducido hasta casi la extinción. Quedamos muy pocos. Nuestro tiempo ha pasado.

-¿Y porque queréis enseñarme ese poder a mí?

-Grandes cosas se avecinan. Necesitaras el poder para combatirlas y desgraciadamente tu poder de dragón no será suficiente. Necesitas más.

David bajo su vista hasta la hierba mientras agarraba inconscientemente la cruz de su cuello.

-[Tranquilo, David. Puedes confiar en ellos. Algo grande está por venir. Pero sabes que no te pienso abandonar.]

El castaño sonrió para fijar su vista en el elfo que tenía delante.

-Bien. Acepto. - el hombre sonrió y le entrego el papel que la mujer le había dado. - ¿Qué es esto?

-Es para que puedas volver aquí. Nosotros estamos en una Dimension distinta, desconocida salvo para dos dragones. Nadie puede entrar aquí.

-¿Y cómo he llegado yo?

-Porque mi mujer te convoco. Ahora me marchare. Nos vemos mañana, joven dragón.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esto no puedo decírselo a alguien, ¿verdad?

-¿A quién quieres decírselo?

-Bueno… me gustaría decírselo a Tannin. Él ha cuidado de mi desde bebe.

-¿El Rey Dragón? – El hombre estuvo pensando un rato hasta que volvió a hablar – Solo a él. No puedes decirle a nadie más.

Dicho esto, el hombre se fue, dejando solo a ambos niños. Estos se pusieron a hablar hasta que el castaño se tuvo que ir porque se preocuparían, su familia. La niña se puso triste pero volvió a sonreír cuando David le prometió que el próximo día volvería.

En la casa de Eldelbar, este se encontraba sentado en la cama, observando a su mujer.

-Hay algo que no me has contado, cariño. – La mujer se dio la vuelta en la cama y lo miro - ¿Tiene que ver con la niña? – la mujer asintió.

-Sera muy importante para el pequeño dragón. Ambos tienen su destino sellado. Ambos estarán juntos en un futuro.

-Increíble. Nunca antes se habían unido un dragón y un elfo.

-Pero eso no es todo. No será la única. Más de una compañera tendrá, pero a todas las amara por igual.

Una vez que uso el papel que le dio el elfo, el pequeño David había vuelto a aparecer en el bosque en el cual se desmayó, en el territorio del Rey Dragón. Sabía que no podía decirle nada a nadie sobre eso, salvo a Tannin. Era en quien más confiaba y el único al que le diría algo.

Con rapidez salió del bosque mientras buscaba al dragón. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo ya que este estaba dormido cerca del lago.

-¡Tannin! ¡Tannin! ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte!

El dragón abrió los ojos al escuchar tanto jaleo, se desperezo para luego mirar al niño.

-¿Qué ocurre cachorro? ¿Estaba durmiendo?

-¡Es algo muy importante que no puedes decirle a nadie!

El dragón miraba curioso al niño. La seriedad con la que hablaba era algo que casi nunca veía. Eso solo significaba que el tema era muy serio. Miro a todos lados para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie escuchándolos.

-Bien, te escucho.

Durante un largo rato David le contó a Tannin todo sobre lo que había descubierto. El dragón se encontraba alucinando. Él no había vivido el tiempo de la guerra dragontina, había nacido después de eso, pero siempre supo sobre los elfos, incluso pudo hablar con varios de ellos. El saber que aún había era algo que lo alegraba mucho.

-Ya veo. Eso me alegra muchísimo. E incluso te van a enseñar su magia dragonslayer. Es increíble.

-¿A que si? – sonrió el niño, enseñando sus colmillos de dragón.

-Y esa niña…

-¿Anawiel?

-Sip.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Nada. Descríbemela.

El niño sonrió y la describió de pies a cabeza, también lo que habían hecho mientras se encontraba en el extraño bosque.

-Mmm, interesante. – susurro sonriente el dragón.

-¿Interesante?

-Nada nada. No me hagas caso. Ahora ve con tus hermanos, te están buscando.

Dicho esto, el niño sonrió otra vez y extendió sus alas de dragón, volando mientras buscaba a sus hermanos dragones. Una vez desapareció de su vista el dragón suspiro mientras posaba su mirada en el cielo.

-Me parece que algo va a ocurrir dentro de poco. Será mejor que vaya con él la próxima vez.

A la mañana siguiente, David y Tannin fueron hasta el bosque donde el castaño se desmayó. Con una mano sostenía el papel y la otra la ponía en la pata de Tannin. Un brillo blanco salió del papel, cegando a ambos. Cuando volvieron a abrirlos se encontraron en frente del lago en el que David y Anawiel estuvieron ayer.

-Así que lo has traído.

Ambos dragones miraron a su derecha para encontrarse con un inexpresivo Eldelbar y una nerviosa Anawiel.

-Hola. Este es Tannin.

-Encantado. Hacía mucho que no veía a un elfo. – sonrió el dragón.

-Rey Dragón Tannin. Un gusto conocerte. Yo soy Eldelbar, Rey de los elfos.

La niña rubia se alejó del lado del elfo y se acercó hasta el Rey Dragón. Con su manita acaricio las escamas de la pata derecha del dragón.

-Wow. Son increíbles.

-Gracias, pequeña.

Mientras Davis y Anawiel se alejaron para jugar, Tannin y Eldelbar hablaban sobre cosas importantes. El elfo le contaba al dragón y este mostro sorpresa ante lo que le contaba el elfo. No eran buenas noticias. Si algo sabia el dragón era que si un elfo le decía que había visto el futuro, debías fiarte.

-Y eso es lo que pasara. – termino el elfo.

-Ya veo. Así que David y el actual Sekiryuutei. Esto es algo increíble.

-Así es, señor dragón.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto que le vas a enseñar vuestra magia dragonslayer?

-En efecto. Me temo que solo con su poder no tendrá suficiente. Si bien la espada sacra le será de gran ayuda en el futuro, pero no será suficiente. Cuando aprenda la magia dragonslayer, esta se convertirá en parte de él, como si hubiera nacido con ella.

-Un dragón caza dragones. Es algo irónico. – se rio el dragón.

-Señor dragón, debería de ir preparándose. No falta mucho y lo que pasara afectara a todos.

-Creo que debería de hablar con Sirzechs.

-¿Y qué es lo que le dirás?

-He de admitir que no lo sé. No quiero que nadie sepa sobre la existencia de David e Issei, por el momento. Y tampoco puedo decirle nada sobre vosotros… a no ser que me deis permiso.

-Me temo que aún no es el momento, señor dragón. Cuando llegue yo mismo me encargare de hacértelo saber.

-Entiendo. Esta bien.

Durante los siguientes dos años, el Rey Elfo le estuvo enseñando la magia, hasta que esta se volvió parte del pequeño castaño. Durante esos dos años, Anawiel y David forjaron una hermosa amistad. Nadie, salvo Tannin y David, supo sobre la aun existencia de los elfos.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Territorio de Tannin<span>  
><strong>_

Es el año 2002. Han pasado varias cosas en el mundo humano. El atentado a las Torres Gemelas, el cambio de siglo, el Euro empieza a circular, etc. Tantas cosas habían cambiado allí, pero eso no afectaba al pequeño dragón. Él estaba feliz con su vida en el territorio de Tannin, su hogar. Lo que pasa es que la cosa se puso muy interesante cuando cierto niño castaño de cuatro años apareció de repente en medio del bosque. David iba tan tranquilo caminando mientras cazaba su comida cuando un extraño olor llego a su nariz. Los dragones son los seres con los mejores sentidos, superando incluso la visión nocturna vampírica y demoniaca. En fin, el pequeño se puso a correr entre los arboles con una habilidad digna de dragón. Después de estar un par de minutos corriendo, llego a un pequeño claro, donde vio a un niño castaño de unos cuatro años. El niño estaba tumbado en el suelo y parecía estar dormido. En un principio pensó en acercarse, pero fue entonces que vio a una niña. La niña tenía el pelo largo y negro y ojos negros como la oscuridad más profunda, por no decir que llevaba un vestido de lolita gótica.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la niña sin mirar a David.

-Eso debería de preguntarlo yo. – Respondió el niño mientras se acercaba - ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-Yo soy Ophis. Él es el Sekiryuutei.

David paro su paso y su boca y ojos se abrieron como nunca. La Diosa Dragón del Infinito estaba justo delante de él y no solo ella, también estaba uno de los Dos Dragones Celestiales. Normalmente cualquiera se acojinaría y saldría corriendo, pero esa no fue la reacción del castaño.

-¡Hostias! ¡Como mola! ¡La jodia Diosa Dragón y el puto Sekiryuutei! ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!

Ophis miraba curiosa al niño, el cual se encontraba mirándolos con un brillo en los ojos. Normalmente cuando alguien la veía o se ponía en guardia o salía corriendo.

-¿No me vas a atacar o correr? – pregunto la niña.

-Porque debería, ¿tú vas a atacarme?

-No.

-Pues ya está. – camino hasta que se sentó al lado del pequeño niño – Entonces, ¿este es el Sekiryuutei? Pero si es un dragón.

-Eso es porque el Gran Rojo y yo le hemos dado un cuerpo y parte de mis poderes.

El niño estaba alucinando. Prácticamente le acababa de decir que ese crio antes era humano y ahora era prácticamente el hijo de los dos Dioses Dragones.

-Así que es vuestro hijo.

-¿Nuestro hijo? No lo he parido.

-Pero le habéis dado un cuerpo y poderes. Prácticamente lo es. ¿Y cómo es que antes era humano y ahora es un dragón?

La morena quito su vista de David para fijarla en el pequeño castaño.

-Había sufrido un accidente de coche. Pude notar el aura de Ddraig. No sé porque lo lleve conmigo ni porque le dimos esto. Lo único que sé es que algo grande está por venir, y este niño está involucrado.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de David. Eran las mismas que había oído de los elfos. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Ophis lo miraba atentamente.

-Elfos. Pensaba que estaban extintos.

El castaño se alarmo ante eso.

-¿V-vas a hacerles algo?

La pequeña solo alzo los hombros.

-No me importan.

El crio saco todo el aire que había acumulado sin darse cuenta en sus pulmones. Entonces volvió a mirar al niño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? Lo salvas de morir, le das un nuevo cuerpo y poderes, ¿y ahora lo abandonas?

-¿Qué quieres que haga con él?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Podría quedarse conmigo.

-¿Quieres cuidarlo?

-En parte se parece a mí. Además, algo me dice que debo hacerlo.

-Bien. Te lo encargo.

-Perfecto. – Miro fijamente a Ophis - ¿Es que nunca cambias tu cara?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no has hecho ningún gesto desde que hemos hablado.

-…

-…

-Bueeeeeno. ¿Y qué sueles hacer?

-Lo que quiera.

-Qué respuesta más seca.

-Somos dragones. Hacemos lo que queremos, y si alguien se entromete lo eliminamos.

-…

-Mmm.

David paro de jalarse los pelos al ver que el niño estaba despertando.

-Encárgate de que no muera. – fue lo último que dijo Ophis antes de desaparecer.

David miro al castaño menor. No dijo nada y espero a que se incorporara. El niño abrió sus ojos, mostrando que eran marrones y sus pupilas estaban rasgadas.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Miro a David - ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mucho gusto. Me llamo David Draconis. ¿Y tú?

-Issei Hyodo.

-Encantado compadre. Oye, una cosita, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Issei cerró los ojos mientras pensaba.

-No me acuerdo.

-¿No? Pues solo te diré que bienvenido al club.

-¿?

-Eres un dragón.

-¿Un dragón?

-Sip.

-¿Tú también eres uno?

-En realidad soy mestizo humano-dragón. Digamos que, según me conto cierta loli dragona, tuviste un accidente, en el cual murieron tus padres. Entonces esa loli cogió tu alma y el Boosted Gear, las arranco de tu cuerpo y junto al Gran Rojo te crearon un nuevo cuerpo de dragón, junto a algunos poderes.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Bueeeeeno, tengo hambre. ¿Tú tienes hambre? – el pequeño asintió – Bien. Pues vamos a cazar algo.

El pequeño no entendía nada. No sabía quién era, salvo su nombre y apellido, no sabía qué lugar era ese ni como había llegado allí, porque lo que le había explicado David no lo había entendido. Lo único que sabía es que era un dragón y que David era otro. Ese chico le daba buena vibración, por lo que no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento.

Issei miraba a todos lados, curioso, mientras hacia lo que David le decía. Cuando consiguió cazar un conejo, que no parecía uno, el niño pequeño no sintió nada. Ni asco ni repulsión, nada. En todo caso un poco de lastima por el conejo cazado. Una vez que estuvo cazado, David hizo una pequeña hoguera con su fuego de dragón.

-Vaya. Eso ha sido genial. – decía asombrado Issei.

-Tú también puedes hacerlo. Prueba.

Issei asintió. Aspiro aire y luego lo soltó. Para su desanimo, no salió ni una pequeña llama.

-Jo. – se quejó desilusionado.

-Tranqui, enano. No se nace sabiendo. A mí me costó aprender a usar mi fuego.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-¿El qué?

-Ese collar que llevas en el cuello.

David se llevó la mano hasta la cruz para cogerla y mirarla con cariño.

-Esta es Excalibur Blessing, uno de los siete fragmentos de Excalibur. Me lo regalo mi madre antes de morir, o eso me ha dicho Tannin.

-¿No tienes papas?

-Nop. Pero no me pone triste. Es cierto que no los conozco, pero ellos dieron su vida por mí, eso es algo por lo que siempre les estaré agradecido. Además, Tannin y los demás dragones son mi familia.

-Oye David…

-Puedes decirme hermano.

-¿Hermano?

-Claro. Somos hermanos. No hace falta ser hermanos de sangre para serlo.

Issei sonrió con alegría ante las palabras del mayor.

-Entonces bien, hermano.

Esa palabra, saliendo de la boca del pequeño lleno de alegría al mayor. Si bien adoraba a sus hermanos dragones, pero ellos no eran aun capaces de hablarle, solo gruñirle.

-Entonces yo te enseñare, hermanito.

Después de cocinar el conejo, Issei y David se pusieron a comer y luego a descansar. Pasaron un par de horas en las que el pequeño le hacía preguntas al mayor.

-¿Y tienes alas?

-Por supuesto. – respondió mientras sacaba sus alas marrones.

-Wow. ¿Poder sacar las mías?

-En un futuro sí. Incluso podrás volar a gran velocidad. El viejo Tannin es muy rápido, a pesar de su enorme tamaño.

-¿Tannin?

-Ah, cierto, no te he hablado de él. Tannin es un Rey Dragón. Su fuego es el más poderoso que hay. Le llaman el Dragón del Meteoro Ardiente, cuyo aliento de fuego es tan ardiente como el impacto de un meteorito.

-Wow. Parece mi fuerte.

-Lo es. Además, ser la pieza de [Reina] aumenta su poder.

-¿Pieza de [Reina]?

-Ya te lo explicare más tarde. Ahora creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a buscar al viejo.

Después de apagar el fuego, David e Issei caminaron hasta salir del bosque. El pequeño no se separaba del mayor. Luego de salir, vieron la llanura donde se encontraban todos los dragones. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo para fijar su vista en el pequeño del castaños. Este tembló de miedo y se escondió detrás del mayor.

-Tranquilo, hermanito. No te harán nada.

Aun sin separarse del mayor, ambos hermanos avanzaron entre los dragones.

-Ese niño.

-El Sekiryuutei.

-También huelo un extraño olor.

-Ese niño… tiene algo…

Los susurros no se hicieron de esperar. Después de caminar durante un pequeño rato, llegaron hasta estar en frente de Tannin.

-Viejo.

-Cachorro, ¿Quién es él?

-Oh, cierto. Issei, preséntate. – sonrió el mayor.

-H-hola. M-me llamo Issei Hyodo.

-Encantado, cachorro. Yo soy Tannin, jefe de estos dragones. ¿Ddraig? – pregunto asombrado el Rey Dragón.

En el brazo izquierdo de Issei apareció una gema verde, la cual asombro a ambos hermanos. De la gema salió una voz profunda.

-[Esa voz, ¿Tannin?] – hablo Ddraig para que todos lo oyeran.

-Vaya, quien lo diría. Ha pasado tiempo.

[Sin duda. Parece que me ha tocado uno nuevo. Un momento… ¡no me jodas!]

El grito del Dragón Rojo llamo la atención, aun mas, de todos los que estaban en el lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre Ddraig?

-[¡¿Sabes quién es mi actual portador?!]

-Nop.

-[Déjame que te cuente todo.]

Durante un largo rato, Ddraig estuvo contando a todos los que estaban presentes quien era su nuevo portador.

-¡No me jodas! – ese fue el grito de todo dragón adulto, ya que las crías no se enteraban de nada.

-¡El hijo de los Dos Dioses Dragones!

-¡Increíble!

-¡Viene el apocalipsis! ¡Avisad a Midgardsormr!

-¡Silencio! – Grito imponente Tannin – Sin duda es una noticia interesante. Este niño, el Sekiryuutei. – Entonces Tannin recordó la charla que tuvo con Eldelbar – David.

-Dime.

-¿Te harías cargo de él?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Somos hermanos! – grito el mayor mientras abrazaba con fuerza al menor.

Las crías de dragón se fueron acercando hasta ambos castaños. Issei volvió a esconderse tras la espalda de su hermano mayor. Este solo se reía ante la situación.

-Tranquilo Issei, no te harán daño.

Al escuchar al mayor, Issei se fue asomando poco a poco hasta ponerse delante. Las crías se acercaron más hasta estar a centímetros del castaño menor.

-Acaríciales la cabeza. – le aconsejo.

Con toda la calma, cuidado, curiosidad, y un poquito de miedo, del mundo, Issei llevo su mano derecha hasta la cabeza de una de las crías. Empezó a acariciar de manera suave mientras notaba las escamas del ser. La cría cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del acto, luego se tumbó panza arriba para que le siguiera rascando, cosa que hizo el castaño menor. Al final todas las crías se acercaron para ver a su nuevo hermano, el cual sonreía con alegría.

-["Parece que este nuevo portador va a ser muy interesante."]

-"Las cosas ya han empezado. A partir de ahora todo se pondrá más difícil." – pensó el Rey Dragón mientras veía a David e Issei jugar con las crías de dragón.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Días más tarde<strong>_

Issei se estaba adaptando muy bien a su nuevo hogar. Las crías de dragón solían jugar mucho con él, aunque al principio el castaño menor pensaba que querían comérselo. En esos días, David le estuvo contestando todas las dudas que el niño tenía. Al principio David no se llevó a Issei con él al bosque de los elfos, dado que no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Al final, y ante la insistencia de Tannin, acabo llevándolo con él.

-Hermano, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Issei al ver que estaban apartados de los demás.

-Veras Issei, ¿te acuerdas que te conté sobre los elfos? – el pequeño asintió – Pues resulta que no están extintos. Hay algunos que aún viven. Iremos con ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me están enseñando a usar un antiguo poder. Además, seguro que te gustaran.

David uso el papel que le dio la mujer elfa y desaparecieron del lugar. Cuando Issei volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con un bosque totalmente distinto. El bosque que él conocía era bastante grande, pero ese era muy distinto. Era el bosque al cual David había estado yendo todo ese tiempo.

-Wow, es muy bonito.

-¿A que si?

-David. – lo llamo una voz muy conocida, por no decir que reconocería ese olor en cualquier lugar del mundo.

-Anawiel. – devolvió el saludo.

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto la rubia al ver al niño.

-Y-yo… yo… - miro a su hermano mayor, el cual sonreía – Me llamo Issei Hyodo. Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío. Yo me llamo Anawiel.

-Anawiel. – Se repitió el pequeño – Es muy bonito.

-Gracias.

A David no le gusto eso. El que alguien que no fuera él le dijera esas cosas y el que ella le sonriera era algo que no le gusto.

-Onii-chan, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? – pregunto atontao al salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien, David? Parecías enfadado.

-Ah, no, no es eso. Solo es que estaba pensando. Jejeje.

Issei y Anawiel lo miraban curioso, causando nerviosismo y un sonrojo en el castaño mayor.

-Ya has llegado. Y parece que traes al Sekiryuutei.

La voz de la persona que llego fue la de Eldelbar.

-Eldelbar. – saludaron David y Anawiel con respeto. El castaño menor no sabía que hacer – Issei, él es Eldelbar, quien me está enseñando la magia dragonslayer.

-¿Dragonslayer? ¿Es que quieres cazarnos? – Issei tembló de miedo ante eso, aunque David lo tranquilizo.

-No es para eso. Lo que pasa es que hay gente muy mala que quiere hace cosas malas. Esa magia es para enfrentarme a ellos. Para proteger.

El castaño menor se relajó al oír esas palabras. Fue entonces que su mirada fue hasta el elfo. Este lo miraba como miraba a David la primera vez que lo vio.

-"Así que este es el Sekiryuutei, ¿este niño es el que cambiara el mundo? Sin duda es algo nunca visto."

-[Esta sensación.]

La gema verde apareció en la mano izquierda de Issei.

-¿Ddraig? – pregunto Issei.

-El Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo. – hablo Eldelbar.

-[Un elfo. Increíble. Hace mucho que no he hablado con uno.]

-Sin duda, Rojo. La verdad es que me esperaba que tú y el Blanco acabaran así. Desde que la guerra entre nosotros y los oscuros acabo vosotros dos seguisteis peleando.

-[Lo sé. Y me avergüenzo de ello. Ni siquiera sé porque luchábamos.]

-Seguro que por idiotas o por una mujer. – se rio el elfo.

-[¡Oye!]

-Jajaja.

Los tres niños se miraban sin entender.

-Ddraig, quiero que instruyas bien a tu portador. Algo grande está por venir.

-[Si. Tannin me dijo lo mismo. Parece que me ha tocado una época difícil.]

-Tu mayor peligro no será el Blanco.

-[Oh, eso es nuevo. Normalmente siempre acabamos mal cuando nos encontramos. Pero si un elfo me dice que él no va a ser mi mayor problema, entonces por algo será.]

-¿El Blanco? – pregunto Issei.

-El Dragón Emperador Celestial Blanco, Albion. – Hablo Eldelbar – Es el némesis del Rojo. Siempre han estado peleando. Pero hay algo que me dice que esta vez la cosa podría ser distinta.

-¿?

-En fin, dejemos eso para más tarde. David, hora de entrenar.

-Si.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Dos años más tarde<strong>_

Han pasado dos años desde que Issei y David se conocieron. Durante esos dos años, David había estado entrenando la magia dragonslayer. Al principio parecía algo fácil, pero resulto ser mucho más difícil de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. Issei había aprendido a usar su fuego y sus alas. Su caso era más fácil ya que no usaba un fuego que lo dañaba casi siempre.

Además de eso, el castaño menor había aprendido a convocar la Boosted Gear. A pesar de tener seis años lo había conseguido. Claro que no era capaz de usarlo, solo convocarlo. En ese tiempo, Issei también se había hecho amigo de Anawiel, pero había algo que le decía que no se le acercase demasiado, por no decir que en parte olía como su hermano. Según le conto Tannin, su hermano la había marcado, pero era demasiado pequeño e inocente, por el momento, como para saber lo que había hecho. Por suerte eso no creo problemas con los elfos.

Durante los dos años, David e Issei habían estado yendo todos los días a entrenar con Eldelbar. Mientras a David le enseñaba la magia dragonslayer, a Issei le ayudaba en la concentración, para intentar manifestar una parte del poder que le dieron los Dos Dioses Dragones. En los dos años, el castaño menor apenas podía mostrar un poco de ese poder, ya que aún era demasiado pequeño.

Otro tema a parte fue el manejo de la espada. Eldelbar enseño a David a manejar a Excalibur Blessing como debía. Anawiel también se sumó, por lo que Eldelbar le entrego una espada élfica, era llamada la Espada Handhafang.

Las espadas élficas no eran rectas, como las espadas occidentales. Tenían curvas. Algunas eran de doble filo y otras de un filo. Todas llevan grabados élficos en la hoja.

Además de usar la espada, Anawiel también estaba aprendiendo a combatir usando su magia natural, la élfica.

Eldelbar no les enseño un estilo definido, sino que era libre. De esta manera podrían luchar a su modo y contra cualquier tipo de estilo de lucha de espada. Además de enseñarles a manejarla con ambas mano, haciéndolo ambidiestros.

CLANK

CLANK

David, Anawiel y Eldelbar chocaban espadas una y otra vez. El castaño mayor a veces usaba las dos manos y otras veces solo una. Anawiel solo usaba una mano, ya que el mango solo era para una. En la otra mano a veces usaba una daga de tamaño medio. En cambio, el elfo solo usaba una y no se movía de su sitio. Ambos chicos usaban los movimientos que el elfo les había estado enseñando durante dos años. A pesar de no usar un método en específico, los movimientos eran rápidos y fuertes. Los golpes eran propiciados para destruir la guardia de su contrincante y perforar en un punto vital o cerca de él. Llevaban diez minutos luchando. El castaño mayor usaba su fuego para lanzarse de manera más rápida contra su rival pero, a pesar de ello se podía notar claramente la inmensa diferencia de poder entre ambos. Anawiel usaba su habilidad natural de elfo, es decir, su gran rapidez y agilidad. David apenas era un cachorro de dragón que había aprendido a usar el fuego y a volar, mientras que el elfo era un combatiente formidable. Su velocidad y fuerza eran muy superiores. Estaba seguro de que si peleara contra Tannin podría ganarle.

CLANK

CLANK

A pesar de que los golpes de David eran bastantes precisos, el elfo conseguía desviarlos sin esfuerzo y con movimientos suaves y elegantes. Los de Anawiel no usaban fuerza física, sino que técnica. David aun no conseguía hacer unos movimientos como los de los elfos. Ese era su meta, conseguir usar a su gusto la magia dragonslayer y ser tan buen espadachín como lo era su maestro, claro que conseguir lo segundo iba a ser muuuuucho mas difícil que el primero.

-Ahhh… Ahhh…

David respiraba con dificultad. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras sus manos sujetaban el mango de la espada sacra. El Rey Elfo estaba delante suyo sosteniendo una espada élfica con su mano derecha. Anawiel también estaba descansando, sentada en el suelo.

-Anawiel, bien hecho. David, debes ser más rápido y técnico. Muchas veces te dejas llevar y solo atacas con fuerza bruta. Con ese fragmento de Excalibur, ese estilo de lucha no es conveniente. Usar solo la fuerza física puede ayudar a destruir defensas, pero si no eres rápido, esos ataques pueden crear muchas aperturas.

-[Tiene razón, David. Si lucharas a base de fuerza bruta, lo mejor sería usar a Destrucción.]

-Lo… siento… Es que… me emociono.

-Pues contrólate. En el campo de batalla no te darán otra oportunidad… a no ser de que este locos o sean unos creídos. – pensó el elfo en voz alta.

David se incorporó mientras sujetaba a Blessing con ambas manos.

-"Podría probar eso." Excalibur.

-[Dime.]

-Si uso la magia dragonslayer sobre ti… ¿te haría daño?

-[No lo creo. Habrá que probar.]

David empezó a concentrarse y a aumentar su aura. El fuego caza dragones empezó a manifestarse. Al principio era en el cuerpo, pero lo transmitió a la hoja de la espada.

-"Interesante. Usará su magia para aumentar el poder de la espada. No está mal pensado."

El castaño mayor elevo la espada hasta estar a la altura de la cabeza.

-¡Ahhh!

Con gran velocidad, la bajo hasta el suelo, creando una onda cortante de fuego caza dragones y poder sacro. Con gran rapidez, propia de los elfos, este detuvo el ataque con su espada, pero para desviarla tuvo que usar ambas manos.

BOOM

La explosión formada por el poderoso ataque de David retumbo en el bosque. Issei, que estaba en pose de meditación mientras hablaba con Ddraig, se cayó de espaldas ante tal ruido. Anawiel solo miraba asombrada y con una sonrisa en la boca la hazaña de su amigo.

-No ha estado mal, pequeño dragón. Usar el poder dragonslayer y sumárselo al poder de la espada sacra, pero, ¿Cuántas veces puedes usarla?

-¿Excalibur?

-[Ha sido algo muy extraño. No me ha dolido, pero si me ha cansado. Es algo muy extraño.]

-¿Cuántas veces crees que podrías soportarlo?

-[Mmm. Ahora mismo, con el nivel de compenetración que tenemos… dos o tres veces al día.]

-¿Y qué tal es nuestro nivel de compenetración?

-[Es bajo. Apenas diría que del 20%. Queda mucho hasta que logremos el 100%.]

-Al menos ya hemos hecho una quinta parte. – sonrió el castaño mayor.

-[La verdad es que sí. A este paso, en pocos años lo conseguiremos.]

Excalibur volvió a transformase en la cruz de plata mientras David se sentaba en el suelo, exhausto después del entrenamiento. Anawiel se acercó hasta él con un vaso de agua.

-Toma. Bebe.

-Ah. Muchas gracias.

-¡Eso ha sido impresionante, hermano!

-Por supuesto. Tu hermano mayor es el mejor. – dijo orgulloso.

-No me has durado ni diez minutos. No te lo tengas tan creído. – Se burló el elfo mayor, provocando depresión en el castaño mayor – Issei, ¿Qué tal vas con Ddraig?

-Bien, sensei. Dice que a pesar de no poder usar el Boosted Gear aun, el haberlo convocado es un gran avance, pero aún me queda mucho para alcanzar el Balance Breaker.

-Es entendible. Bien, podéis descansar por hoy.

-Gracias sensei. – dijeron los castaños.

El elfo se marchó, dejando solo a los tres pequeños. En el bosque ya había caído la noche. Las estrellas brillaban entre los arboles del claro en el que se encontraban. Las luciérnagas iluminaban el lugar, dándole un hermoso toque. Los tres se encontraban tumbados en el suelo, con David en el centro, Issei a su izquierda y Anawiel a su derecha.

-Ya han pasado dos años. – susurro el castaño mayor.

-Desde que nos conocimos. – susurro la rubia.

-Desde que me encontraste. – susurro el castaño menor.

-Y no me arrepiento de nada de lo sucedido.

-Ni yo.

-Ni yo.

Siguieron observando el cielo estrellado, disfrutando del tiempo tranquilo que tenían.

-Oye David. – hablo la oji-verde.

-Dime.

-Al ser un dragón, ¿puedes viajar a donde quieras? – esa pregunta llamo la atención de ambos dragones.

-Según me dijo Tannin, si puedo, pero aun soy demasiado pequeño como para poder abrir una brecha y utilizarla. Cuando lo consiga, podré viajar a todas partes salvo a este lugar. Parece que algo muy poderoso lo protege. Ni siquiera Tannin puede venir aquí por su cuenta.

-Ya veo. A mí me gustaría ver el mundo. Oye, ¿crees que en un futuro podrías llevarme contigo?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Iremos a todas partes! ¡Veremos de todo! ¡Es una promesa!

-Entonces te tomo la palabra.

-¿Yo también podre ir? – pregunto Issei.

-¡Por supuesto! No pienso dejar a mi hermanito solo.

Los tres sonrieron para seguir observando el hermoso cielo durante un rato más.

* * *

><p>La Espada Handhafang es la espada de Arwen, del Señor de los Anillos. La he puesto en honor a Tolkien y su magnífica obra.<p>

Os pido ayuda para crear **DOS **personajes femeninos. Lo que debéis poner, si participáis, seria:

-Nombre y apellido (si es posible que no sean solo orientales, se aceptan de cualquier parte del mundo)

-Color de pelo y su longitud.

-Color de ojos.

-Cuerpo y altura (si queréis medidas pos vale)

-Edad mayor de 17.

-Raza (salvo vampiro y ángel caído)

-Si es medio humano y usa Sacred Gear (no hace falta, pero sí queréis)

-Como se llama el Sacred Gear y como se utiliza.

Gracias por participar. Nos vemos XD ! Y pa los que leeis y no comentais... podriais dejar aunque sea algun anonimo !


	3. Ruler

High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Zafir09: y como siempre, gracias por tu comentario XD. Em, como que no. No tengo pensado meter a nadie de ningún anime… creo.

J Dead: bueno, como te dije eso fue un lapsus que me dio jeje. Ambos tendrán harem. En un principio no tengo pensado quitar a las principales del harem de Issei (Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel e Irina), aunque no sé, hay mucha historia. En cuanto al harem de David, eso lo dejo en misterio XD.

Guest: gracias por tu comentario y tu ayuda. Me gusta el Sacred Gear, aunque lo de tener que poner las marcas yo lo veo como una gran desventaja. Creo que sería bueno dejarlo en tele transporte. El Balance Breaker también me gusta, quitando lo de las marcas, es estupendo. Esto, si no te importa rellenar la ficha que puse en el capítulo anterior lo agradecería, aunque si quieres la relleno yo, lo que quieras.

**Este fic contiene escenas ecchi, violentas, lemon y palabrotas. Yo aviso.**

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2:<p>

**RULER**

(Abril 2009)

_**En algún punto de Inglaterra**_

-¡Corre Issei! ¡Corre! – gritaba un castaño oscuro mientras corría.

-¡Ya lo hago! ¡¿Por qué puñetas tenías que robarla?! ¡Podríamos haber esperado pa otro momento!– gritaba un castaño menor.

-¡No la he robado! ¡Es mía! ¡Eso no es robar! ¡Y tú aceptaste!

-¡Ha ido hacia ti porque la has llamado! ¡Y recuerda que hicimos allanamiento de morada!

-¡Entonces no he robado nada! ¡Solo he asaltado su casa!

Ambos hermanos corrían y corrían huyendo de sus captores, que no eran ni más ni menos que los Pendragón, una de las familias nobles de Inglaterra.

-¡Atrapen a esos mocosos! ¡Han robado uno de los fragmentos de Excalibur! – gritaba un hombre rubio y de ojos azules.

-¡Que no la he robado! ¡Ha venido ella sola! – seguía gritando David mientras evitaba los disparos - ¡Putos ingleses! ¡Me cago en su madre!

-Mira el lado bueno, ya tienes dos fragmentos.

-¡Servirá de algo si salimos vivos de esta!

Mientras corrían a través del bosque, pensaban la manera de conseguir huir de los Pendragón.

-¡Joder! ¡Tendría que estar viendo la final de la Champions, no estar huyendo de estos pesaos!

-¡Hermano, por ahí!

Issei empezó a correr hacia otro lado del bosque. El mayor no entendió porque el pequeño salió corriendo hacia ese lado pero no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo detrás de él. Después de estar un buen rato corriendo, llegaron hasta unos acantilados.

-¡Un puto acantilado! ¡Nos has traído a un puto acantilado! ¡¿Cómo coño hemos acabado así?!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Antes de estar huyendo<strong>_

David, Issei y Anawiel se encontraban caminando por un camino en alguna parte de Inglaterra.

-Bueno, dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños, David. – comentaba Issei.

-¿Dentro de poco? Faltan cinco meses.

-Jeje, soy mayor que tú. – se burlaba la rubia.

-Solo lo decías para jorobar.

-Ya ya, a llorar a otro lado. Por cierto, ¿a que veníamos aquí?

-Hemos venido de turismo. ¿No decías que querías ver mundo?

Estuvieron caminando durante un rato mientras veían el bello paisaje inglés. Eso fue hasta que Blessing empezó a brillar. Cuando el castaño mayor observo el lugar se dio cuenta de que estaban al lado de una propiedad privada. Esta propiedad estaba vallada con altas rejas y muros de piedra. Debido a eso tenían que asomarse por la puerta para poder ver dentro. Los jardines eran impresionantes y la mansión que había en medio no se quedaba atrás. Parecía una mansión del siglo XIX su exterior estaba hecho de madera. Tenía grandes ventanales. Era de dos pisos y tenía un gran porche.

-Hay algo aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres, hermano?

-Me refiero de que en este lugar hay un fragmento de Excalibur.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto el castaño menor.

-Ruler.

-¿Ese no es supuestamente el fragmento más poderoso de Excalibur? – pregunto la rubia.

-Supuestamente lo es. Cada fragmento tiene una habilidad diferente. Blessing me permite comunicarme con el resto de fragmentos y espadas sacras. Por lo que tengo entendido, Ruler otorga al portador la capacidad de controlar todas las cosas que desea. Con el tiempo, el oponente u objeto controlado perderá gradualmente su voluntad y eventualmente será subyugado.

-Toooma. Como mola. – susurraba Issei con estrellitas en los ojos.

-A que sí. El problema es que los otros cinco fragmentos los poseen las distintas Iglesias Cristianas. A pesar de que Ruler está bien cuidada, no es comparado con la seguridad de las Iglesias. Por lo que se, esta es la propiedad de los Pendragón, una de las familias nobles más importantes de Inglaterra. Además, por lo que se, estos tíos también tienen a Caliburn. Su hijo mayor, Arthur Pendragón es un espadachín formidable mientras que su hermana pequeña, Le Fay Pendragón es una genio de la magia. Algunos dicen que podría igualar o superar a Merlín.

-Y tú quieres robarles a Ruler. – comento la rubia con cara cansada.

-No se lo voy a robar. Voy a coger lo que es mío.

-No es tuya.

-Sí que lo es. Se lo prometí a Nimue, y yo cumplo mis promesas. Además, soy un dragón. Hago lo que quiero cuando quiero.

-Eso mismo es lo que dice Ophis-nee. – hablo Issei.

El castaño mayor miro fijamente al menor.

-Creo que Ophis es una mala influencia.

-Y eso lo dice el que va a robar un fragmento de Excalibur a una de las familias nobles inglesas más importantes. – se burló la rubia.

-¡Y dale! ¡Que no voy a robar nada!

-Ya ya, a otro con ese cuento. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

El oji-verde-castaño se quedó pensando un rato.

-Lo hare por la noche. Usare mis habilidades dragontinas para acceder hasta la sala donde tienen a Ruler.

-¿Y nosotros?

-Issei vendrá conmigo para vigilar. Tú tendrás que esperarnos para llevarnos fuera de este lugar.

-¿Y porque no usáis vuestras habilidades dragontinas para usar las brechas?

-Bueno… es que….

-Es porque David-nii aún no lo controla bien.

-¡Issei!

-¡Jajaja! ¡¿Casi con diecisiete años y aún no lo controlas?! ¡Jajaja!

-¡Cállate o esta noche te daré unos cuantos azotes!

La rubia dejo de reírse para mirar asombrada y sonrojada al castaño mayor.

-Pero, ahora que lo digo, a ti te gusta que te de algún que otro. Mierda, tendré que buscar otro castigo.

PAAAM

Anawiel le dio tal golpe que noqueo al castaño mayor, dejándole un buen chichón.

-Ana-nii, ¿otra vez vais a hacer cosas de mayores?

-Exacto Issei. – respondió la oji-verde aun sonrojada.

-¿Y cuándo sabré que son esas cosas?

-Eso será cuando seas mayor.

-Dentro de un par de años, lo más posible. Quiero que mantengas tu inocencia durante un poco más de tiempo. – comento David ya recuperado – Y te juro que esta me la guardo. – sonrió lascivamente a la rubia.

Issei no pudo verlo, pero Silvia pudo notar como los ojos del castaño mayor pasaban de su color verde-castaño a rojo carmesí.

-Sera mejor que te relajes, debemos hacer el plan. – le dijo la rubia, aunque cuando el castaño mayor se excitaba ella también lo hacía. Suponía que era uno de los cambios que sufrió cuando la marco.

Entonces, David cerró los ojos y estos volvieron a su color natural.

-Siiii.

Ahora alguno se preguntara, ¿qué puñetas ha pasado con esos dos? Pues simple. Hace dos años que han empezado una relación, y hace uno que David la reclamo dragontinamente como una de sus parejas, y eso lo hizo de una manear peculiar. Digamos que nadie supo sobre esos dos en una semana. Cuando "volvieron" se pudo notar un cambio en el aura de la rubia, por no decir que sus ojos también cambiaban alguna vez. Sus pupilas pasaban a ser rasgadas, pero como se ha dicho, eso solo pasaba en unas series de excepciones.

Volvamos al plan. Los tres jóvenes no habían ido a Inglaterra para 'robar' a Ruler, sino para hacer turismo. Cuando pasaban cerca de la mansión Pendragón, David pudo notar como Blessing brillaba. Según le explico la espada, eso pasaba cuando uno de los fragmentos se encontraba cerca.

Bueno, ahora que está perfectamente explicado pasemos a un poco antes del plan 'coger a Ruler sin que nadie se dé cuenta o la hemos liado', nombre larguico, ¿verdad?

Faltaba poco para que los tres empezaran el plan. Ahora se encontraban en un bosque que estaba situado prácticamente al lado de las vallas de la mansión.

-Issei, ponte la capucha. No podemos dejar que sepan quienes somos.

-Entendido hermano.

-Bien, el plan es este. Usaremos nuestras habilidades dragontinas para traspasar la barrera mágica. Por suerte no hay luna llena, por lo que la oscuridad será nuestra aliada. Usaremos la magia élfica para cubrirnos, de este modo no detectaran nuestro calor, aura ni presencia. Mientras nosotros nos colamos dentro, tú, Anawiel, crearas un círculo de transporte que nos lleve hasta la otra punta del mundo.

-Creo que con Japón estará bien.

-¿Y porque no vamos directamente con Tannin? – pregunto Issei.

-Porque no sabemos si pueden rastrearnos. Además, ¿Qué diría Tannin si nos viera con Ruler?

El castaño menor se quedó pensando un rato hasta que asintió.

-Cierto, será mejor no decirle na.

-Pues ahí será. Bien, una vez nos colemos dentro usare a Blessing para localizar a Ruler.

-¿Y porque no la llamas?

-Porque atravesaría directamente la casa hasta llegar a mí. En parte no me molestaría, pero llamaríamos demasiado la atención.

-Y si fallamos lo haremos igual.

-No seas tan negativa. Tu no positivo, tu negativo.

-¿Qué dices?

-No lo sé. Se lo oi decir a un entrenador de futbol.

-En serio, no sé qué le veis los hombres al futbol. Son veintidós idiotas detrás de un balo.

David e Issei la vieron con los ojos y bocas abiertas lo más posible.

-¡Sacrilegio! – gritaron ambos señalándola con el dedo - ¡Retira lo que has dicho!

-Dejaos de gilipolleces y sigamos con el plan, no la vayáis a cagar.

-De pequeña no eras así. – susurro David.

-¿Decías algo, cariño? – la sonrisa de Anawiel era inocente, pero el aura asesina que emanaba era terrorífica.

-¡N-nada!

-Eso me pareció oír.

-"¿Por qué todas las mujeres enfadadas dan tanto miedo?" – se preguntaba Issei, aun temblando del miedo.

-Entonces yo os hare una señal, por si la cagais.

-En serio que tienes poca confianza en mí.

-Si la tengo cariño, solo que te conozco.

-Ya. Venga hermanito, hora de trabajar.

-¡Si!

Ya era pasada la media noche. Ambos castaños se encontraban a un par de metros de la valla que dividía el bosque de las propiedades de Pendragón. Anawiel se encontraba alejada, por si ambos la cagaban, y algo le decía que eso pasaría. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ambos dragones invocaron sus alas y empezaron a volar. Cuando superaron la altura de la valla se asomaron para no ser descubiertos. Al otro lado, dentro de las propiedades Pendragón, había grandes medidas de seguridad. Podían percibir una barrera mágica situada en la valla, la cual formaba una cúpula, rodeando todo el terreno. Además de eso, había cámaras de seguridad, láseres detectores y agentes armados.

-Fiu. No está mal. Y esto es solo por fuera. Me pregunto que habrá por dentro.

-¿Cómo pasamos la barrera?

David miro fijamente a su hermano.

-Somos dragones que saben magia élfica. Esta mierda de barrera no es nada para nosotros.

-Pero yo aún no controlo bien la magia élfica.

-Ok. Yo me encargo. Sujétame el brazo.

El castaño menor obedeció al mayor. Entonces un círculo mágico de color amarillo apareció en la mano derecha del mayor. Fue acercando su mano hasta la barrera. Una vez que ambos hicieron contacto, la mano la atravesó sin mayor problema.

-Funciona. – susurro Issei.

-Eso parece. No te sueltes en ningún momento.

Retiro su mano e hizo aparecer un círculo mágico en cada mano. Las junto en un punto y paso ambas juntas. Según avanzaban los brazos, estos se iban separando entre ellos. Con este movimiento ambos dragones consiguieron superar la barrera sin problemas y rápidamente ocultarse en las sombras.

-Parece que a pesar de no controlar bien esta magia ha funcionado.

-¿Ahora que hacemos para llegar hasta la mansión? Hay muchos guardias y cámaras.

-Cierto. A pesar de ser de noche y estar a oscuras esas cámaras serán un por culo. Usaremos un pulso electromagnético.

-Pero… yo…

-Venga hermanito, cuento contigo. Ambos podremos.

-Eldelbar no nos enseñó esto para usarlo así.

-Lo usamos para conseguir una cosa muy valiosa. Piénsalo de ese modo.

-Ok.

Un círculo mágico de color gris apareció ante ambos. Una bola gris empezó a crearse, usando la magia de ambos. Issei tenía poca capacidad mágica, por lo que no podía aportar mucho. Cuando llego al tamaño suficiente la hicieron explotar mandándola al cielo. Eta atravesó sin problemas la barrera y exploto en la atmosfera.

-Espero que no afecte al resto de hogares. – susurro el castaño mayor.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Dentro de la mansión<strong>_

En la sala de seguridad de la mansión, dos hombres se encontraban jugando una partida al tres en raya mientras una señal roja aparecía en las pantallas. Estos ni se dieron cuenta hasta que de repente la luz se fue.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? – se preguntaba uno regordete con bigote.

-No funciona nada. – decía otro delgado con barba – No se ha ido la luz.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé. Avisa por radio a los demás. Alerta de seguridad máxima.

Entonces un hombre rubio de ojos azules entro por la puerta.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?

-No lo sabemos, señor Pendragón. De repente toda electricidad se fue. – hablo el regordete.

-No es que se haya ido la luz, sino que se ha frito todo.

-¿A qué se refiere?

El hombre delgado había desmontado uno de los ordenadores.

-Esto solo puede ser causado por un pulso electromagnético en la atmosfera.

-¿Y eso cómo es posible?

-No lo sé señor. No debería de haber ninguno.

-De la voz de alerta.

-Ya la he dado, señor.

-Bien. Avisare a mi mujer e hijos.

El hombre rubio salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

-¿Es posible hacer un pulso electromagnético?

-Eso sería magia demasiado avanzada. Si esto lo ha hecho alguien sin duda tiene grandes conocimientos.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En otro lado de la mansión, momentos después<strong>_

El hombre rubio iba a las habitaciones de sus hijos. Abrió la puerta de una para encontrarse con un adolescente rubio con gafas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, papa?

-No lo sé, pero quiero que estés atento.

-Si papa.

El chico rubio salió de su cama y se puso unas zapatillas y bata para luego salir de su habitación.

Mientras, el hombre rubio entro a otra habitación, pero esta era sin duda más femenina.

-Hija. – la llamo suavemente el hombre.

-¿Qué ocurre, papi? – pregunto restregándose los ojos con sus manos.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que te separes de tu hermano.

-Si.

Imitando la acción del chico, la rubia se puso calzado, una bata, cogió un bastón y fue corriendo junto a su hermano, el cual ya estaba preparado con una espada en mano.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Con los dragones<strong>_

Ambos hermanos habían aprovechado todo el follón montado para ir hasta la mansión. Con gran velocidad y agilidad consiguieron meterse a través de una ventana, la cual forzaron pero gracias a sus guantes no quedarían huellas.

-Bien, estamos dentro. – hablo el mayor.

La cruz de plata de su colgante, Blessing, empezó a brillar. Esto le indicaba al oji-verde-castaño que Ruler estaba cerca.

-[Presiento que está cerca, pero ten cuidado.]

-Entiendo.

El lugar en el que se encontraban era una habitación bastante grande. Parecía una sala de estudio.

-¿Esta en esta habitación?

-[No. La siento en otro lugar, fuera de esta habitación.]

-Bien. No te separes Issei.

-Hai.

Ambos se acercaron hasta la puerta. Gracias a sus sentidos de dragón podían saber si había alguien cerca.

-No hay nadie. Vamos.

Con rapidez abrieron la puerta y corrieron hasta encontrar un lugar para esconderse. El pasillo que había fuera de la habitación era muy largo y ancho. El suelo era de madera. Había estanterías con libros, estatuas y cuadros.

-Joder, menudo pedazo de lujo.

Corrieron hasta que pudieron ocultarse. A los cinco segundos, dos hombres armados aparecieron por el extremo del pasillo al cual se dirigían.

-Mierda, ¿Qué hacemos hermano?

-Entra a esta habitación.

Con gran rapidez abrieron la puerta y entraron. Esa habitación era exactamente igual que por la que entraron.

-¿Son todas iguales o qué?

El sonido de las pisadas iba en aumento. Issei y David aguantaron la respiración a la espera de que pasaran de largo. Después de unos largos segundos los pasos se fueron escuchando cada vez menos.

-Pufff. Menos mal. Sigamos.

Con cuidado David se asomó por la puerta. Los hombres ya no estaban. Volvieron a correr hasta llegar al extremo del pasillo.

-¿Por dónde?

-[Girad a la izquierda. En la segunda habitación a la derecha. Allí es donde la presiento.]

-Entendido.

Esta vez no corrieron, pero si fueron a paso rápido. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Blessing, llegaron hasta su destino. Con cuidado abrieron la puerta y se introdujeron. El lugar era un dormitorio. Tenía una cama de matrimonio muy elegante, y se podía notar que estuvieron durmiendo en ese lugar hace poco. Estaba perfectamente amueblado, con muebles de apariencia muy cara.

-En serio, ¿para qué necesitan tanto? – se preguntaba enojado David.

-Hermano, Ruler.

-Ciento, cierto. ¿Y ahora?

-[Sé que está aquí, pero no donde.]

-¿Magia?

-[Lo más seguro.]

-Mierda. Issei, a buscar.

-Si.

Ambos hermanos empezaron a revisar todo el lugar sin desordenarlo demasiado. Estuvieron así durante cinco minutos.

-Mierda. Se nos acaba el tiempo.

-Hermano.

David fue hasta donde estaba Issei. El castaño menor se encontraba debajo de la cama. Cuando salió tenía cogida una maleta de color marrón. Con cuidado, ambos la abrieron. El ella había una preciosa espada.

-Es esta.

-[Si. Lo es.]

-¿En serio estaba ahí? Hay que joderse.

-Siempre hay que buscar en los lugares más obvios, hermano. O también en los más raros.

-Ya ya. No vayas de sabio ahora.

El castaño mayor acerco su mano hasta la espada, la cual emitía una poderosa aura sacra, pero no lo rechazo. Con cuidado se fue levantando hasta tener la espada a su altura.

-¿Es gracias a ti que no me rechaza?

-[Recuerda que yo soy el fragmento que tiene el alma de la espada. Si yo quiero puedo hacer que me sostenga cualquiera, al igual que puedo hacer que nadie me use. Ahora este fragmento solo dejara que tú la portes.]

-Estupendo. Bueno, po ya la tenemos. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

-[Y será mejor hacerlo rápido. Puedo sentir a mi hermana Caliburn. Con mi actual estado me es imposible enfrentarme a ella.]

-Mierda. ¡Hermano, quiero que esté atento a la ventana y me digas si viene alguien! – Issei corrió hacia la ventana para observar el exterior – Yo mantendré ocupado a los que vengan. – en ese momento corrió hacia la puerta e invoco un círculo mágico.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En la sala principal de la casa<strong>_

Se encontraban un hombre rubio, una mujer rubia, un adolescente rubio y una niña rubia. Si, tos rubios. La niña, de nombre Le Fay, portaba un bastón mágico. El adolescente, de nombre Arthur, portaba la espada sacra más poderosa, Caliburn. El hombre y la mujer portaban también espadas.

-¿Ya sabemos que ha pasado? – pregunto el hombre al jefe de seguridad.

-Todo circuito eléctrico se ha fundido debido a un pulso electromagnético, señor.

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien haya hecho uno? – Pregunto la mujer - ¿Le Fay?

-Solo magos poderosos son capaces de hacer hechizos como esos, madre. – contesto educadamente la niña.

-¿Se ha localizado al causante de esto?

-Aun no, señor. Estamos buscando por todos lados.

Fue entonces que Caliburn empezó a emitir un poderoso brillo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto la mujer.

-¡Ruler! – grito Arthur mientras corría hacia la habitación de sus padres.

-¡Diga a todos sus hombres que no permitan que nadie entre o salga de esta casa! – ordeno el cabeza de familia.

Sin decir más, todos corrieron detrás del adolescente. Un par de minutos después ya se encontraban delante de la habitación de sus padres. Arthur intento abrirla, pero le era imposible.

-¡Ahora veras!

Caliburn empezó a aumentar su aura en gran medida.

-¡Quieto! ¡Destruirás la casa! – lo calmo su madre – Le Fay.

-Sí, madre.

La pequeña se acercó hasta la puerta y creo un círculo mágico. La cara de sorpresa no tardó en aparecer.

-¿Ocurre algo, hija? – pregunto su padre.

-Es algo muy extraño. Quien este al otro lado está usando magia para bloquear la puerta, y creo que también las paredes.

-¿Y a qué esperas para abrirla? Eres un genio.

-Es por su magia. – los demás la miraron sin entender – No sé qué magia está usando, pero no es ninguna que conozca.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Conoces todas las magias que existen! – grito asombrado su hermano.

-Eso es lo extraño. No sé contra que me enfrento. Tendré que estudiarlo.

-Pues date prisa.

-Estos glifos… nunca vi esta escritura. ¿Alguno la conoce? – pregunto la niña a los demás.

-No. – respuesta unísona.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Con Anawiel<strong>_

La joven rubia veía desde los arboles como las alarmas sonaban y los guardias se movían. Gracias a su vista de elfo, la cual se equiparaba a la de los dragones.

A pesar de estar a oscuras, era capaz de ver como los guardias del exterior acordonaban toda la mansión, impidiendo que nadie pudiera salir. La cuestión era como eran capaces de moverse en plena oscuridad. Había algo extraño.

-Mierda. Al final los han descubierto. Tendré que alejarme. Espero que vean la señal.

Sin más que decir se bajó del árbol en el que estaba subida y empezó a correr lejos de la mansión.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>David e Issei<strong>_

-Bueno, esto los mantendrá ocupados. – entonces sintió algo – No me digas que es….

-[Es el aura de mi hermana. Lo gracioso es que esta perezosa, no muestra su verdadero poder.]

-Pues por ahora no quiero saber cómo seria. ¿Qué ocurre por ahí fuera hermano?

-Los guardias están acordonando la mansión. Es extraño porque no usan luces y no hay luna. Creo que usan algo, pero no sé qué es. – decía mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

-Ok. Ahora escucha bien lo que vamos a hacer. Quiero que convoques el Boosted Gear y acumules todo lo que puedas. Usare el fuego como distracción para salir por otra de las ventanas de esta habitación. Cuando lleguemos a la barrera dispararas un [Dragon Shot] para hacer un buen agujero. Después de eso correremos hacia donde esta Anawiel. ¿Alguna pregunta? – Issei negó – Perfecto. Vamos pues.

El castaño menor invoco el Boosted Gear y empezó a acumular [Boost]. Mientras David inspiraba aire, el cual acabo soltando en un poderoso rugido. Desde fuera se podía ver como una poderosa llamarada salía de una de las ventanas, dejando un buen boquete.

Mientras los guardias apuntaban al lugar por donde había salido la llamarada, los castaños saltaron desde una ventana que estaba justo al otro lado. Issei, al no ser tan rápido como David, tuvo que ser sujetado por este para poder salir a la máxima velocidad hacia la barrera.

-¡Ahora!

[Dragon Shot]

BOOOM

De la garra metálica del brazo izquierdo de Issei salió una enorme bola de color rojo que, al impactar contra la barrera, la destruyo, dejando un enorme hueco por el que ambos dragones pasaron.

Una vez fuera de la mansión empezaron a correr a través del bosque para intentar despistarlos, pero no supieron como cojones se les habían echado encima.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Volviendo al presente<strong>_

-¡Un puto acantilado! ¡Nos has traído a un puto acantilado! ¡¿Cómo coño hemos acabado así?!

-Es que vi la señal de Ana-nee.

-¡¿?!

-¡Ahí están! ¡Cójanlos!

A pocos metros suyos estaban los Pendragón, siendo seguidos por los guardias.

-¡Entrégame a Ruler! – demando el hombre.

David se dio la vuelta, pero no se le podía ver la cara gracias a la capucha.

-Lo siento, pero la espada elige a su portador, y yo soy el portador de Excalibur. – dijo David mientras alzaba a Blessing y Ruler para después saltar junto a su hermano.

Los Pendragón corrieron hasta el acantilado, vieron hacia abajo y nada. No había nada. Simplemente se podía ver el oleaje chocar contra las rocas.

-¡¿Dónde demonios están?! – gritaba furioso el hombre rubio.

-Hermanita, ¿podrías hacer algo? – pregunto Arthur a Le Fay.

-Ahora mismo hermano.

Durante un rato Le Fay estuvo buscando algún indicio de magia.

-¡He encontrado algo! Es la misma magia de antes.

-¿Puedes rastrearlo?

-Creo que sí.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Kuoh (Japón)<strong>_

Al estar en la otra punta del globo, en Kuoh era medio día, por lo que el sol brillaba con ganas. Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en un callejón, donde la luz del sol no daba con tanta fuerza.

-Bufff, por poco no lo contamos. – suspiraba alegre el castaño mayor mientras Blessing se convertía en la cruz de plata y guardaba a Ruler en un espacio dimensional.

-Gracias a mí.

-Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿por qué un barranco?

-Porque sería invisible. Nadie se asomaría a un acantilado para ver si hay un círculo mágico.

-¿Qué usaste para sostenerte?

-Mis alas, por supuesto.

De la espalda de la rubia salieron un par de alas amarillas como el oro.

-Pues menos mal que no te vio nadie.

-A todo esto, ¿Cómo es posible que Issei notara la señal y que TÚ, como mi pareja, no lo notaras? – preguntaba furiosa.

-Ah… eso… estaba hablando con Blessing.

-Hmp.

-Ya, tranquila. Esta noche te lo compensare.

-Más te vale.

-¿Tendré que volver a usar tapones? – pregunto con desgana el castaño menor.

-Nop. Esta vez iras a ver a Tannin.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo quiero quedarme con vosotros!

-¿En serio quieres estar toda la noche con los tapones puestos? – pregunto con una sonrisa malvada David.

-…

-…

-Bueeeeeno. Nos vemos mañana hermano.

Dicho esto, el castaño menor abrió una brecha y se fue.

-Ahora que nos hemos librado de Issei, será mejor largarnos de aquí. Seguramente esa pequeña genio nos estará rastreando. – y ambos empezaron a correr, saliendo del callejón y llegando hasta un parque. – La verdad es que me sorprende que sea capaz de rastrearnos.

-Eso es debido a que aún no consiguió evitar dejar restos de magia. Es algo complicado.

-Al menos tú llegas a ese punto. Yo he tenido que poner una barrera en todas las paredes de una habitación, salvo en las ventanas. Eso me ha agotado mucho.

-Es normal. La magia élfica solo la usan los elfos. El que tú e Issei seáis capaz de usarla es debido a que nosotros os la hemos enseñado. Si no lo hiciéramos, jamás seríais capaces de usarla.

-Al menos me animas. Escondámonos aquí.

Con rapidez, ambos se escondieron entre un pequeño grupo de árboles, pero suficientemente juntos como para pasar desapercibidos.

-Es increíble que haya tan poca gente. – comentaba el castaño al ver tan poco japonés en el parque.

-O estarán en la escuela o en el trabajo.

-Por ahí vienen.

El castaño abrazo a la rubia y la pego a su cuerpo. No muy lejos se podía ver a la familia Pendragón y los guardas de seguridad. Los japoneses se les quedaban mirando ya que era extraño ver a ese tipo de gente.

-Los hemos perdido. – decía uno de los guardias - ¿Qué hacemos, señor?

-¿Le Fay?

-Lo siento padre. No encuentro nada. – decía apenada.

-No te preocupes, hermanita. No es tu culpa. – le decía Arthur mientras le revolvía suavemente los cabellos.

-Mierda. Quiero que todos vuelvan a la mansión. Empezaremos la búsqueda en otro momento.

Dicho esto, volvieron por donde habían venido. En los árboles, Anawiel soltaba todo el aire que había acumulado.

-Pufff. Al menos ya se han ido.

Al notar la mirada del castaño sobre ella, levanto la vista para que, al mismo instante, el castaño se lanzara contra su boca, introduciendo la lengua todo lo que podía. La rubia se sorprendió, pero no tardó en responderle mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y pegaba todo lo que podía su cuerpo al del chico. Este bajo las manos desde la espalda hasta el trasero, acercándolo todo lo posible a su erección. La rubia gimió del gusto. Se separaron después de unos minutos mientras se miraban a los ojos. El castaño los tenia rojo carmesí mientras que la rubia tenía las pupilas rasgadas.

No hubo falta palabras. El castaño creo una brecha, cargo a Anawiel estilo princesa y la atravesó. Ahora estaban en una habitación elegante. La cama era bastante grande. Las sabanas de seda y rojas. Había dos grandes ventanas a ambos lados de la cama. A través de ellas se podía ver una catedral conocida por los habitantes del país. Era la Catedral de Burgos. También había dos mesillas a ambos lados. Un armario bastante grande enfrente de la cama. Había una puerta a la derecha que daba al baño, mientras que a la izquierda estaba la de la entrada.

David quito las sabanas y acostó a la rubia. Esta, en un rápido movimiento, cogió al chico del cuello de la camisa y lo tumbo, poniéndose ella encima de su entrepierna. Volvieron a comerse las bocas mientras la rubia le quitaba la camiseta. Este intentaba quitarle la ropa a la rubia, pero ella se lo impedía.

-Aun no, cariño. – susurraba contra sus labios.

La chica empezó a besarle el cuello, la oreja, mandíbula y barbilla para después ir bajando por la garganta hasta el pecho. El castaño solo disfrutaba de los mimos de su novia.

-Ufff.

Beso su cuello, pecho, tetillas, abdomen y estómago, hasta llegar a la cintura. Le desabrocho el cinturón y le bajo la cremallera. Antes de quitárselos, le quito el calzado y los calcetines. Una vez quitados le bajo los pantalones de un tirón, junto con los calzoncillos, bóxer o como le digáis. La erección del chico se mostraba orgullosa y firme. Con una lentitud tortuosa la chica acariciaba el pene del chico, provocándole pequeños escalofríos. Luego empezó a darle pequeñas lamidas con la lengua por el tronco y en el glande para después pasar a metérsela en la boca.

-Ahhh, joder.

La mamada era lenta. Mientras el miembro entraba y salía de la boca de la chica, esta jugaba con su lengua por dentro. Mientras, con una mano, le acariciaba las pelotas. Poco a poco la velocidad de la mamada iba aumentando, hasta que llego al clímax. Anawiel en ningún momento se sacó el miembro de la boca. Se tragó todo el semen hasta no dejar ni gota. En cuanto termino de bebérselo sus ojos cambiaron a rojo carmesí.

-Ahhh. Tan rico como siempre. – decía la rubia mientras se relamía los labios. No había dejado nada.

-Ahhh… Ahhh… mi turno.

Con un movimiento brusco la tumbo, poniéndose él encima. Se quedó observándola mientras sus manos iban bajando el vestido veraniego que llevaba. Era un vestido de una pieza con tirantes. Empezó a besar su cuello, específicamente en la curva. Daba pequeños besos, lamidas y mordidas. A pesar de ser simplemente eso, el placer que provocaba a la rubia era muy grande. Al ser dragones tenían la gran ventaja de dar el máximo placer a sus parejas, incluso sin penetrarlas. Mientras David besaba su cuello, su mano derecha había bajado el tirante del vestido y se encontraba acariciando se pecho por encima del sujetador.

-Ahhh…

-Te dije que esa te la guardaba. Ahora no te voy a dejar descansar en toda la noche.

Con un rápido movimiento, termino de quitarle el vestido y sujetador, dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo y sus melones. En ellos se podían ver sus rosados pezones erectos, esperando ser atendidos.

-Hermosa. – dijo antes de lanzarse contra los pechos.

Según unos estudios, los pechos son, después de la vagina y el clítoris, la zona que más excita a las mujeres. Si a eso le añadimos el toque dragón, entonces el placer que estaba sintiendo la rubia era más que increíble. Con su boca atendía al derecho, mamando de él como si fuera un bebé mientras con su lengua jugaba con el pezón y sus dientes de daba pequeñas mordidas. Con su mano izquierda se mantenía para no aplastar a la rubia mientras que la derecha masajeaba el pecho izquierdo, dando pequeños tirones al pezón. La rubia no tardo mucho para llegar al primer orgasmo de la noche.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! – grito fuerte, para luego ir recuperando la respiración – Ahhh… Ahhh…

-Jejeje, no creerás que he acabado, ¿verdad? Apenas he empezado. – sonreía arrogante.

Dejo sus pechos y fue dejando un camino de besos y lametones en su vientre hasta que llego a los rizos rubios de su intimidad. Paso por ellos hasta que llego a su destino. Sin avisar ni na abrió los labios exteriores y le dio una gran lamida, provocando que la rubia se encorvaba de placer. Los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca semi abierta soltando gemidos.

-Dios, me encanta verte así.

-C-calla y s-sigue. – intentaba pedir la rubia.

-A tus órdenes.

Dicho esto empezó a darle lametones, provocando fuertes gemidos en la rubia. Entonces paso del coño al clítoris. Jugaba con el mientras que con dos dedos la masturbaba. Al igual que con los pechos, no tardó en llegar al segundo orgasmo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡SIIIIII!

David dejo que su respiración se relajara para volver a atacar. Esta vez metió su lengua en su vagina, dando vueltas como un loco. Mientras le hacia el cunnilingus acariciaba / apretaba sus pechos y pezones, dándole mayor placer. Al llegar al tercero, se corrió en su boca. David no se apartó y bebió los dulces jugos de su hembra.

-Mmm. Delicioso.

Se puso encima de ella y la beso con pasión. Mientras la rubia respondía al beso, el castaño la empalo fuerte y duro, provocando un enorme gemido que fue ahogado en la boca del chico. No fue amable, para nada. Desde el principio empezó fuerte y duro. En ningún momento bajaba la rapidez ni profundidad de las embestidas.

-¡Siiii! ¡Mas! ¡Mas!

-Lo que órdenes.

Si antes iba rápido y duro, ahora lo aumento. La primera en correrse fue Anawiel. Al sentir como las paredes ya apretadas de la chica apretaban aún más fuerte su miembro, este estallo, corriéndose dentro de la chica.

-Ahhh… Ahhh… no estarás cansado, ¿verdad? – sonrió picara Anawiel.

-Dios, como te amo.

Y se pasaron toda la noche dale que te pego. Seguro que si alguien los oía se quedaría flipando.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos de sol atravesaron las cortinas, Anawiel empezó a despertarse. Estaba muy cómoda en la cama, por no decir que también se sentía cómoda por los brazos que la abrazaban. La espalda de la chica chocaba con la espalda del castaño. Decido darse la vuelta para verlo a la cara. David dormía tranquilamente. El rostro lo tenía relajado. Anawiel decidió devolverle el abrazo y entrelazar piernas. La sonrisa radiante de su cara no se la borraba nadie. Pensó que lo mejor sería seguir durmiendo un rato. Issei había vuelto con Tannin, por lo que o se encontraría durmiendo o jugando con sus hermanos, por lo que no habría ninguna prisa en volver.

Un par de horas más tardes, fue el turno de levantarse para David. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que observo fue el techo, ya que se encontraba tumbado boca arriba. Entonces miro a su izquierda. Anawiel tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, usándolo de almohada mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba a la altura del estómago y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas.

Con cuidado se separó de ella, se puso unos pantalones y se fue a observar el lugar. Se encontraban en un hotel cerca de la Catedral. Por lo que parecía, era el mismo hotel al que habían ido un par de veces. Y, ¿cómo podían pagar una habitación en ese hotel? Sencillo, le cogían dinero a Tannin o lo cogían de lo que ganaban haciendo algunos trabajos. Tannin ganaba dinero como demonio. Estos tenían negocios con los que financiar las cosas de sus familias y Tannin no era la excepción. Ninguno de los tres jóvenes sabían que hacia el viejo dragón para conseguirlo, pero tampoco le importaba. David bajo hasta recepción para ver que se cocía. Fue entonces que escucho y vio como la recepcionista le daba unas llaves a una pareja madura.

-Su habitación es la 87. Disfruten de su estancia.

A pesar de hablar en castellano, David era capaz de entender todas las lenguas del mundo, al igual que Anawiel e Issei.

-"Mierda."

En menos de diez segundos ya estaba de nuevo en su habitación.

-¡Anawiel! ¡Despierta!

La chica se levantó sobresaltada al escuchar a su novio gritando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no hemos pagado por estar aquí y hay un matrimonio dirigiéndose hacia aquí.

Eso basto par que el cerebro de la rubia funcionara a su máximo nivel.

-¡Mierda!

Con gran rapidez ambos se vistieron. David cogió las sabanas para llevárselas. No debían dejar huellas. Mientras Anawiel creaba un círculo mágico de transporte.

-¡Llévanos con el viejo!

Ambos entraron y se transportaron justo antes de que entrara el matrimonio. Estos al ver la cama sin sabanas fueron a recepción para preguntas, cosa que dejo extrañada a la recepcionista.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Territorio de Tannin<strong>_

El Rey Dragón se encontraba en su lugar favorito, que era la roca junto al enorme lago, mientras escuchaba la última aventura de Issei y su hermano.

-Y luego saltamos por el acantilado, pero Ana-nii ya había creado el círculo mágico.

-Vaya. Que buena aventura. Ahora ya tiene dos fragmentos. Pero vuestro viaje a Inglaterra se acabó.

-No pasa nada. Ya habíamos visto suficiente. Además, aún hay muchos sitios para ver. – sonreía el castaño.

Entonces apareció al lado de ellos un círculo mágico. Tannin ya sabía a quién pertenecía ya que lo había visto unas cuantas veces. Issei lo conocía porque también lo usaba. Del círculo mágico aparecieron unos agitados David y Anawiel. Lo raro es que el chico llevaba unas sábanas.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto el RD.

-Ah, esto… no es nada. Solo quería quemarlo. – dicho y hecho. En apenas unos segundos ya no quedaban na más que cenizas.

-No me digas que casi os pillan. – se burló el RD.

-Pues mira tú que sí. A un pelo. Y lo peor es que no pagamos por la habitación.

-A eso hay que sumarle que nadie la estaba usando. – comento la rubia.

-Cierto cierto.

-Osease, fuisteis usando una brecha hasta la habitación de un hotel y os pusisteis como conejos toda la noche. – David se tocaba la nariz- Ah, juventud. Siempre tan alocados.

-¿Qué es ponerse como conejos? – pregunto Issei.

-¡Viejo! ¡Deja que tenga inocencia un poco más!

-Y eso me lo dice el que cada vez que puede ser esta acostando con su novia.

-Pues que sepas que siempre nos aseguramos de que no nos oiga.

-Yaaa. Bueno, ¿me enseñas a Ruler o te lo tengo que pedir?

-Hombre, si me das a elegir…

-Enséñamela.

-Como tú digas. – y sin más se empezó a bajar los pantalones.

-¡¿Pero qué haces imbécil?!

-Pos no me has dicho que te la enseñe.

-¡Gilipollas!

El Rey Dragón le dio un capón con su garra a David, haciendo que le saliera un chichón.

-Duele duele. ¡Joder! ¡Pedazo de animal!

-… - Tannin solo lo miraba serio.

-Bien bien, ya voy.

Una pequeña brecha apareció a la altura de la mano derecha de David. Este introdujo su mano y saco a Ruler, clavándola delante suyo.

-Así que esta es Ruler. Puedo notar su poder. Creo que ya puedes guardarla.

-Es que eres demonio. Recuerda que las armas sacras no son buenas pa vosotros.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto que se la robaste a los Pendragón?

-¡No se la robe! ¡Cogí lo que es mío!

-Seguuuuuro. ¿Y Caliburn?

-Esa. Según me dijo Blessing, con su actual estado no sería capaz de darle combate a su hermana. He de admitir que entiendo porque es la más poderosa de las sacras. A pesar de estar gandula su aura era impresionante.

-Recuerda que las creo el Dios Bíblico.

-Si si, ya lo sé. Ese tío era la hostia. Ahora a lo importante. Tengo que empezar a crear el círculo mágico para volver a forjarla.

-¿Y eso?

-No me fio de la alquimia y si se la doy a los ángeles no sé si me la devolverían. Por eso prefiero hacerlo yo.

-Me temo que en este tema no puedo ayudarte. Tendrás que pedirle ayuda a Eldelbar para esto.

-Tienes razón. Pero aún falta para que tenga todos los fragmentos. Los cinco que faltan lo tienen las Iglesias Cristianas. Si Ruler ya me ha costado un huevo conseguirlo no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me costarían las demás. Serán portadas por los actuales [Seikens] y estos estarán en las iglesias, como por ejemplo el Vaticano. Joder, sería un milagro entrar ahí, conseguir los fragmentos y salir vivos.

-Eso es cierto. Tendrás que esperar a que se te pongan a tiro.

-Tienes razón. Ahora a descansar. Mañana iremos a California.

-¿Y porque a California? – pregunto Issei.

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Tú has visto a las tías de ese lugar? Vale que no hace falta ir a ese lugar para ver tías buenas pero… me apetece.

-Así que quieres ir por eso, ¿he?

David se había olvidado por completo de Anawiel, que ahora se encontraba tirándole de la oreja con mucha fuerza. Tannin e Issei podían jurar que se la iba a arrancar, pero la sangre nunca llego al rio, para suerte del castaño mayor.

* * *

><p>En mi historia las parejas de los dragones tendrán las alas del color natural de su pelo, como en el caso de Anawiel, que son doradas.<p>

Si alguien se pregunta sobre Nimue, es el alma de Excalibur. En el fic el Dragón del Génesis también sale. No es copia ni na. En parte me agrado mucho la idea y para quien no sepa sobre la leyenda de Excalibur debería buscarla para saber quién es Nimue, para que entendáis. Más adelante explicare sobre ella. Nimue es el alma, pero se seguirá llamando Excalibur.

Y han aparecido los hermanos Pendragón. En realidad no se la historia de Ruler, así que creo que me invente esta.

La verdad es que nunca he estado en Burgos, pero es una de las ciudades del norte que quiero ver. Por cierto, soy murciano.

En cuanto al lemon, esta es la primera vez que escribo uno. La verdad es que no tenía pensado escribirlo pero… pos eso.


	4. Raynare

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Zafir09: habrá que esperar para ver a [True Excalibur].

Guest: al principio no, pero dentro de unos cuantos capítulos empezare con la Novela Ligera. Issei… tengo pensado hacerlo inocente y que lo vayan corrompiendo con el tiempo. Serán situaciones divertidas jejeje. Para Raynare ya tengo algo pensado, la otra ni me acordaba pero no sé.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3:<p>

**RAYNARE**

_**Madrid (España)**_

(Julio año 2010)

-¡Alcohol! ¡Alcohol! ¡Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol! ¡Hemos venido a emborracharnos y el resultado nos da igual!

Nos encontramos en la capital española. La gente se encontraba festejando como pocas veces. Todos unidos, como hermanos. Eso era un poco raro de ver por el motivo de los follones separatistas que hay en ciertas partes del país. En fin, el motivo por el que estaban todos de juerga y celebrando era porque por primera vez la Selección de Futbol Española había ganado el Mundial, con un partido muuuuuy difícil contra Holanda. Entre ellos se encontraba David Draconis, uno de nuestros dragones. Issei se encontraba junto a Anawiel en Italia, donde el castaño menor se había hecho amigo de una chica castaña, pero eso se contara en otro momento. Habían decidido pasar unos meses en la capital Italiana, pero debido al mundial el castaño mayor había ido a celebrar a Madrid. Al oji verde-castaño le gustaba el deporte y era fan de la Selección Española, del Real Madrid (futbol y baloncesto), le gustaba la Formula 1, las motos, rallies, etc. El castaño se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, donde estaba todo el ambiente. Vuvuzelas, alcohol, puros, todas las personas vestidas de rojo con banderas, pelucas, caras pintadas con los colores de la bandera. Sip, una buena fiesta. Para suerte del castaño mayor, el alcohol no le afectaba a no ser que llevara destilado de las manzanas de Tannin. El poderoso dragón le jugo una a David para comprobar si funcionaba.

(Flashback Territorio de Tannin)

Antes de irse a vivir a Italia durante un largo tiempo, Tannin se sentía aburrido, por lo que decidió divertirse a costa de los dos dragones castaños. Tannin sabía que el destilado de su manzana podría emborrachar a cualquiera, pero quería comprobar si a esos dos mocosos también. Una vez el destilado estuvo hecho, lo vertió en una botella de alcohol. Una vez terminado cogió a ambos dragones desprevenidos con sus garras, los tumbo boca arriba y les hizo beber el líquido. No hace falta decir que pa cuando termino ambos tenían un sonrojo producido por el alcohol.

-E-ey Tanniiiiiin, ¿pse puede sabe que c-cojonesssss nos as daoooo?

Preguntaba un borracho David. Issei estaba que no se podía ni levantar. Sus ojos tenían forma de espiral. (Imaginaos a Wendy de Fairy Tail en el OVA 4).

-Quería comprobar una teoría, y parece que es correcta.

-¿Y esa es? Hip.

-Que vosotros dos os emborracháis si bebéis destilado de manzana, de las mías por supuesto.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡JOPUTAAAAAA!

Prendiendo su cuerpo en llamas, el castaño mayor se lanzó contra el divertido dragón. Debido a su estado de borrachera, el castaño no pudo siquiera llevar hasta el Rey Dragón.

-¡D-deja de moverteeeeee! ¡Hip!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Mira que lastima! ¡Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie! ¡Jajaja!

Ante las risas burlonas del dragón mayor, David decidió darle con un rugido. Acumulo aire y cuando estaba por soltarlo por la boca… salió por el trasero.

BOOOM

Una poderosa llamarada salió del trasero del castaño y salió disparada hacia un montón de árboles que había cerca suyo, calcinándolos y provocando una explosión.

-¡!

-¡!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ay Dios que me meo! ¡Jajaja!

Si antes se descojonaba, ahora el Rey Dragón parecía que se iba a morir de la risa, literalmente.

-Tannin.

-D-dime. – hablo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Me duele el culo.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡JAJAJA! ¡LA OSTIA! ¡JAJAJA! ¡QUE ME MUERO! ¡JAJAJA!

(Fin flashback)

Y volvemos al presente. Durante dos días David permaneció en la capital, disfrutando de la fiesta con sus compadres del lugar. Ahora mismo se encontraba en un pequeño hotel de la capital. El lugar no era de lujo, ni pobre. El hotel era perfecto para pasar el poco tiempo que iba a estar en la ciudad. La habitación era un mini apartamento. Tenía una mini cocina, que era separada del salón por una pequeña barra, una habitación con espacio suficiente como para poder moverse, un salón y un cuarto de baño. Lo esencial. Cuando estaba por volver con Issei y Anawiel, recibió un correo extraño, aunque sabía de quien era.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué cojones querrá ahora el cuervo? Sera mejor que llame a estos para avisa.

Busco entre sus contactos de móvil hasta encontrar el de su elfa.

PIII

PIII

PIII

-*¿Diga?*

-*Anawiel, soy yo.*

-*Oh, hola cariño. ¿Cuándo vas a venir?*

-*Veras, resulta que he recibido un mensaje del cuervo mayor pa un trabajo por lo que tardare un poco más en volver.*

-*¿Un mensaje de él? Bueno, no es muy extraño. Recuerda que fuiste tú el que dijo que no sería mantenido por Tannin y ganarías tu propio dinero.*

-*A veces me pregunto porque puñetas hice algo parecido a Dante, el de Devil May Cry.*

-*Es un personaje de videojuego. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?*

-*No hace falta. Quédate con Issei, no quiero que tenga que despedirse de su amiga por el momento.*

-*Ok. Pero si necesitas ayuda me llamas.*

-*Ya sabes tú que sí. No te preocupes.*

-*Entendido. Te amo.*

-*Y yo a ti.*

Y colgó.

-Bueeeeeno. Ahora debo prepárame. Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá Azazel.

El chico se cambió de su ropa de dormir, que prácticamente eran unos calzoncillos, y se puso ropa pa misión (lo dejo a vuestra imaginación). Una vez preparado creo un círculo mágico, cogió la maleta y la lanzo. En algún hotel de Italia, Anawiel veía un círculo mágico muy conocido para ella y de ésta salir una pequeña maleta. Sigamos. Una vez que se libró de la maleta bajo hasta recepción, donde pago por el uso de la habitación. Se puso unas gafas de sol y salió a la calle. Al ser julio hacía un calor de narices, aunque no tanto como en sitios como Sevilla o Murcia, y lo sé de primera mano. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles hasta que llego a un callejón donde se aseguró de que nadie estuviera observando. Creo un círculo mágico y se tele transporto.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Grígori<strong>_

Sip. El lugar al cual se había transportado era Grígori, el lugar donde se concentraban todos los ángeles caídos. Era una organización creada por los ángeles caídos cuando fueron expulsados del cielo. Prácticamente el lugar al que se dirigía dentro del gigantesco edificio era como un laboratorio gigantesco, ya que era donde los caídos frikis investigaban a saber qué cosas. No era la primera vez que el castaño iba a ese lugar. Normalmente no dejaba que Issei fuera a ese lugar porque sabía que Azazel enteraría algo para que le dejara a su hermano pequeño para investigar su Sacred Gear. Solamente Azazel sabía quién era el actual Sekiryuutei, pero no abrió la boca en ningún momento.

Otro motivo por el que David podía ir a Grígori sin ningún problema era que Kokabiel no frecuentaba el lugar. Ningún caído sabía sobre el odio que tenía el castaño al caído, ni siquiera Azazel, aunque este sospechaba algo.

David se dedicó a caminar a través de los pasillos del edificio. La gran mayoría de las salas o habitaciones estaban llenas de trastos científicos. El lugar parecía uno de estos laboratorios del Apocalipsis, donde se crean virus o zombis que acaban con la vida.

-"Este sitio me da escalofríos."

Muchos de los caídos del lugar lo saludaban cuando lo veían, ya que lo conocían de haber ido a ese lugar. Las mujeres le lanzaban miradas y sonrisas lascivas. El oji verde-castaño sabía que las caído son sádicas, y los caídos unos masoquistas. Era algo raro de ver. Hubo una vez en la que, por error, presencio cono una caído daba latigazos a dos caídos. La tía tenía una sonrisa aterradora, sin duda lo disfrutaba. Los dos caídos tenían una expresión de gozo, se notaba que le encantaba.

-"Raros de cojones."

Camino y camino hasta llegar a su destino. Unas grandes puertas de roble se interponían entre Draconis y Azazel. Sin llamar ni na entro como Pedro por su casa.

-Wenas.

La habitación era bastante grande. No era lujosa, pero sin duda era muy bonita. Tenía varios instrumentos científicos, un enorme escritorio con un sillón de cuero y varias ventanas. Cerca del mini bar del despacho se encontró con un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo. Se trataba de Azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos.

-Oi, David, hace tiempo que no te veo. ¿Un whisky?

-Por supuesto.

El dragón se acercó hasta donde estaba el caído y tomo el vaso.

-Mmm, Cuatro Rosas, mi favorito.

-Lo sabía. Por cierto, ¿no has venido con el Sekiryuutei? – pregunto al ver que estaba solo.

-Sabes que no pienso dejar que lo veas hasta que diga cuando. – dijo mientras daba un trago.

-Oh vamos. No le hare nada. Solo quiero investigarlo. – camino hasta sentarse en su cómodo sillón.

-Que nooo. Pesado.

-Algún día me dirás que sí.

-El día que te diga que si será cuando esté completamente seguro.

-¿No te fías de él?

-No me fio de ti, que es distinto. Bueno, ¿de qué va la misión?

Azazel dejo el vaso en el escritorio y hurgó entre los cajones, sacando una carpeta.

-Necesito que consigas esto.

David abrió la carpeta y leyó los documentos.

-Recientemente he sabido que tres de los míos me han robado varios artefactos que estoy investigando y necesito que los recuperes y traigas a los ladrones.

-¿Y porque no lo hacéis vosotros?

-Porque no quiero. Además, los ladrones son de nivel medio y no quiero recurrir a Kokabiel o Barakiel.

David agrio el gesto al escuchar el nombre de Kokabiel, cosa que Azazel noto.

-¿Algún día me contaras lo que te pasa con Kokabiel?

-Puede ser. – hablo flojo mirando a la nada para después volver su vista a los documentos – Francia. ¿En serio?

-Yo tampoco sé porque ahí, pero tienen buenos vinos.

-Tu solo irías allí por el alcohol, ¿verdad?

-Me vas conociendo. Aunque no es lo único. – sonrió alegre el caído.

-Bien. No hay problema. Por lo que pone aquí podre con ellos.

-Recuerda que tienen tres pares de alas, es decir, nivel medio.

-Ya ya. Te recuerdo que se cómo hacéis los rankings.

-Cierto. Se me olvidaba, no te he presentado a tu compañera.

-¿Compañera?

David dejo de leer y enfoco su entrecerrada vista al caído, el cual sonreía inocentemente.

-Ya que no vas con tu amiga y el Sekiryuutei creo que necesitas a alguien.

-Olvídalo Azazel. No pienso…

TOC

TOC

TOC

ÑIO

-Ya he llegado, Azazel-sama.

Después de oír tres toques a la puerta y ver que se abría, David pudo ver perfectamente a la chica que acababa de entrar. Sin duda era una belleza. Mediría aproximadamente un metro setenta. Tenía el cabello negro largo hasta la cadera, ojos violetas, un buen par de melones, cintura estrecha, cadera ancha y largas piernas. Llevaba un vestido corto negro con escote con una pequeña chaqueta violeta clara y botas negras que llegaban hasta un poco antes de las rodillas. Este vestido sin duda realzaba su figura y dejaba ver sus piernas.

-… creo que he cambiado de idea. – susurro el dragón.

Azazel sonrió malvadamente al oír el pequeño susurro del dragón.

-Hola Raynare. Ven, te necesito para algo.

-Lo que usted ordene, Azazel-sama.

-Necesito que vayas con David a recuperar ciertas cosas que unos idiotas me han robado.

El caído señalaba al dragón, el cual no había apartado la vista de la pelinegra. La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos al ver al castaño.

-¿Con este mocoso? Por favor. No necesito ayuda de ningún niño. – hablaba arrogante.

Ante el comentario y tono de voz de Raynare, David decidió comprobar hasta donde llegaba esa arrogancia.

-Pues este niño podría darte unos azotes.

Ese comentario encabrono a la caída.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo, maldito imbécil! ¡Vuelve a hablarme así y te empalo!

-Uy, qué carácter. A lo mejor la que acaba empalada por mi palanca de cambio eres tú.

O sí. Le encantaba esa mujer.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

Raynare ya había creado una lanza de luz y estaba por clavársela al castaño en el pecho. Azazel, al ver la divertida situación decidió divertirse un poco más.

-Raynare, cálmate.

-¡Pero Azazel-sama!

La dura mirada del caído hizo que la pelinegra se callase.

-¿Qué te parece esto? Tendréis un combate. – ambos lo miraron con curiosidad – Si te gana iras con el sin rechistas. Si tú ganas te concederé lo que quieras.

La pelinegra se quedó pensando.

-No es justo. En todo caso yo debería de preguntarle eso. – se quejó David.

-Acepto, Azazel-sama.

-Oye oye, que yo no he dicho nada.

-¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto arrogante Raynare.

-¿Y si mejor apostamos tu y yo?

La chica lo miro durante un momento. Antes no se había fijado, pero debía admitir que el chico era bastante atractivo.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

-Si yo te gano harás lo que te diga sin rechistar.

-¿Y si yo gano?

David sonrió arrogante ante el pensamiento que tenía. Debía ofrecerle algo que la oji violeta no pudiera rechazar.

-Si tú me ganas, cosa que dudo, podrías hacer lo que te diera la gana conmigo. Cualquier cosa.

Una sonrisa aterradora apareció en la boca de la chica. Todas las ideas que aparecían en su mente eran no apta para nenazas o personas que no sean masoquistas. Después de escuchar su propuesta tenía más que claro que le ganaría a ese arrogante chico. O siii, le haría pagar por hablarle de esa manera.

-Muy bien mocoso. Espero que estés listo para sufrir, niñato.

Azazel tenía una sonrisa gigantesca. Sabía que Raynare no podría derrotar al dragón, y debía admitir que sentía curiosidad por lo que el chico le pediría a la caído.

-Bien. – el caído se levantó de su sillón y empezó a andar hacia la puerta – En ese caso lo mejor será ir a la sala de entrenamiento.

Ambos siguieron a Azazel a través del lugar. Según iban caminado por los pasillos se podían ver distintos laboratorios o puertas cerradas en los que se escuchaban como daban latigazos. Cuando pasaban por esos lugares, Raynare sonreía malvadamente al dragón, el cual ni se inmutaba. A veces se quedaba un poco atrasado para ver el trasero y el contoneo de cadera de la chica, la cual le enviaba miradas furiosas.

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces maldito pervertido?!

-Solo disfruto de las hermosas vistas. – sonrió alegre.

Raynare puso cara de odio, aunque también le agrado, pero eso no lo admitiría nunca. Hasta ahora los hombres la miraban de forma lujuriosa, como un trozo de carne. En cambio en la mirada del oji verde-castaño podía ver eso y algo más, pero no sabía que era eso. Incluso pudo observar que en algún momento los ojos del castaño se habían puesto de color rojo sangre, lo que hacía que sus pupilas de dragón se notaran más.

-¿Qué eres? – pregunto Raynare al ver esos ojos.

-¿Eh?

El castaño salió de su ensoñación ante la pregunta de la pelinegra, provocando que sus ojos volvieran al color original.

-¿Qué que eres? ¿Es que además de imbécil eres sordo?

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Simplemente no escuchaba.

-¡Arg! ¡¿Qué qué demonios eres, imbécil?!

-Ah. Eso. Soy un dragón.

La pelinegra paro de golpe para abrir los ojos a lo máximo. Sabía perfectamente de la existencia de dragones y que estos eran los seres más inteligentes y poderosos. El problema es que no esperaba que un dragón tuviera ese aspecto.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué de su aura. – decía mientras veía como David seguía avanzando detrás de Azazel. Con calma ando hasta llegar al nivel de ambos.

Azazel no hablo en ningún momento, pero observaba a ambos cuando estos no se daban cuenta. Le impresiono que Raynare no se hubiera dado cuenta de que David era un dragón, pero supuso que era debido a la disputa que habían tenido. Caminaron un rato más hasta que llegaron al lugar. Azazel abrió unas grandes puertas y entraron a la sala de entrenamiento. David miro curioso el lugar. Era la primera vez que entraba a esa sala. El lugar era bastante grande. Superaría a un estadio olímpico. Tenía varios extraños aparatos que provocaron escalofríos al castaño.

-"¿Qué mierda le pasa a estos tíos? Creo que deberían ir a un psicólogo."

-Bien. Vamos. Quiero acabar rápido contigo para torturarte. – decía sombría.

-Ya ya. Quien ríe el último ríe mejor.

Ambos chicos avanzaron hasta estar en medio de la gigantesca sala. Aun con su whisky en una mano y la de David en otra, Azazel se apoyó en la pared para disfrutar del espectáculo. Ambos, David y Ray, se encontraban frente a frente. La pelinegra saco un par de alas negras y convoco una lanza de luz.

-"Así que solo un par. Creo que ya tengo pensado que voy a decirle cuando gane."

Sin esperar ni un segundo, la caído le lanzo la lanza contra el dragón, el cual lo esquivo sin ningún problema.

FIUM

BOOOM

-Deberás esforzarte un poco más si quieres hacerme un rasguño. – se burló el dragón.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Ahora veras!

La pelinegra creaba lanzas a montones, las cuales iba lanzando contra el dragón.

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

El castaño se dedicaba a esquivarlas sin mayor problema. Las lanzas de luz desaparecían al no darle a su objetivo. Debía admitir que luchar con la caído le divertía. Era como cuando se divertía entrenando con Anawiel, aunque con ella era más divertido porque podía igualarle en combate.

-¡Deja de moverte gilipollas!

-Claaaro. Voy a dejar de moverme para que me ensartes con una de esas lanzas. – hablo sarcástico.

Al ver que no podía darle a distancia con sus lanzas, Raynare decidió usar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Creo dos lanzas de luz y se lanzó contra el castaño. David podía percibir que la diferencia de poder era muy grande. La pelinegra usaba hábilmente las lanzas pero David era más rápido. Sin duda la oji violeta intentaba matarlo en cada intento, pero ninguno acertaba.

-"Creo que es hora de acabar con esto."

Con un gran salto, el castaño se alejó de la pelinegra. Esta volvió a lanzarse frustrada contra el chico, pero éste expulso su aura. Raynare se paró de golpe al ver la poderosa aura del dragón. Ese enorme poder era algo que pocas veces había visto. Tenía claro que ese chico superaba incluso a los ángeles de clase media.

Azazel también miraba al chico. Sabía que no era todo su poder pero aun así era grande. Sabía perfectamente que podría darle una buena pelea, mas no vencerlo… por el momento. Tardaría bastantes años en poder igualar su poder. No por nada era el líder de los caídos.

Raynare cayó de rodillas mientras observaba la poderosa aura del castaño. A pesar de saber que nunca podría ganarle, su orgullo le impedía perder. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se levantó y empezó a acumular poder hasta crear una lanza de tamaño considerable.

-"Bien. Eso me gusta." – sonreía el castaño.

-"No pienso mostrarme débil ante Azazel-sama y menos contra este niño."

Sin esperar más, Raynare lanzo su gran lanza contra el dragón.

FIUM

CRASH

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como David cubría su mano con fuego y destruía la lanza. Luego David corrió hasta Raynare, dispuesto a darle un buen golpe. La caído cerró los ojos a la espera de un golpe que nunca llego. Abrió despacio los ojos para ver el puño del castaño a milímetros de su cara, sin fuego. Sus piernas no aguantaron más y cayo de rodillas mientras temblaba.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto en un susurro Ray.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no me has matado?

-Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿cómo podías tomarte la revancha?

Con cuidado, el castaño cogió a la pelinegra por los brazos y la levanto hasta estar de pie.

-¿?

-Oh vamos. No me dirás que no tienes el deseo de vencerme, a pesar de haber pedido este combate.

-…

Raynare dejo de temblar para ver fijamente al dragón.

-No bromees conmigo. No puedo vencerte.

-Nunca digas nunca. Algún día seguro que serás capaz de darme un gran combate.

-Tsk.

Azazel veía complacido la escena. Para él, Raynare era alguien valioso, una miembro importante para él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto neutra.

-¿?

-Hemos apostado y he perdido. Ahora dime qué coño quieres.

Una sonrisa maliciosa asomo en los labios del chico.

-Cierra los ojos. – susurro.

Raynare no lo pensó dos veces y obedeció resignada. Espero un par de segundos hasta que noto unos labios sobre los suyos. ¡El muy hijoputa la estaba besando! Lo que no entendía era porque le estaba correspondiendo. El beso se volvió más intenso ya que las lenguas de ambos luchaban por tener el control. El castaño la abrazo por la cintura y la nuca mientras que la pelinegra cruzaba sus brazos por el cuello.

Azazel estaba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a tope. En ningún momento esperaba que Raynare, una mujer que odia a los hombres, que nunca ha estado con ninguno, que le encanta hacer sufrir a sus enemigos y que es una orgullosa y arrogante ahora se estaba besando de forma apasionada con el dragón.

-"Ok, creo que ya lo he visto casi todo." – pensaba el caído.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En un hotel de Roma<strong>_

Anawiel se encontraba comiendo junto a Issei y una castaña cuando noto algo extraño. Sin saber por qué, de repente estaba celosa.

-Ana-nee, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Issei.

-Hay algo perturbador en la Fuerza.

Issei y la castaña que estaba con ellos se asustaron al ver como la hermosa rubia doblaba su tenedor sin ningún problema y su mirada se volvía furiosa.

-"Seguro que algo ha pasado con David." – pensaba el castaño menor.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>De vuelta a Grígori<strong>_

Después de separarse abrieron los ojos. Los de David estaban rojos y Raynare estaba sonrojada.

-Nada mal.

La pelinegra salió de su ensoñación y se apartó bruscamente del castaño.

-¡¿Qué demonios me has hecho?! – gritaba sonrojada por la furia y la vergüenza.

Le había gustado, pero no lo admitiría. Creo dos lanzas de luz y empezó a atacar al castaño, el cual esquivaba con facilidad, aunque debía admitir que la pelinegra había aumentado la rapidez de sus ataques debido a la furia.

-"Nota: todas las mujeres furiosas son peligrosas." Te he besado. – respondió alzando los hombros.

-¿Eso era lo que querías? – ya no gritaba, pero aún se notaba su furia.

-Sí y no. quería hacerlo, pero no es lo que voy a pedir de la apuesta.

-¡¿?!

Raynare dejo de atacar ante las palabras del castaño.

-Lo que te voy a pedir por ganar la apuesta es que a partir de ahora vendrás a entrenar conmigo.

-…

-…

-¡Y una mierda!

-Jojojo, no puedes negarte preciosa. Una apuesta es una apuesta. Yo he ganado y ahora TÚ vendrás a entrenar CONMIGO.

-¡Jamás!

-Me temo que no tienes opción. – hablo Azazel, que se acercaba a ambos. Una vez estuvo a su lado le entrego la copa a David.

-Al menos no te lo has bebido. – comento el dragón mientras daba un sorbo a su Cuatro Rosas.

-¡Azazel-sama! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Además merece morir! ¡El muy imbécil me ha besado!

-Y tú no te has negado. Le has correspondido con ganas. – se burlaba el hombre.

Raynare se cayó ante eso. Tenía toda la razón aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Ella había correspondido sin saber porque. Lo único que sabía es que se había excitado.

(NA: las ventajas de ser un dragón. Puede excitar a una hembra con un simple roce piel contra piel)

Entonces miro al castaño, que tenía una sonrisa triunfante aun con sus ojos carmesíes.

-Azazel-sama….

-No hay discusión. Es una apuesta y la perdiste. A partir de ahora entrenaras con él. ¿Además, no dices que quieres ser más poderosa? Seguro que si entrenas con él lo conseguirás.

La cara de la pelinegra era un poema. Azazel se reía ante su 'desgracia' mientras David disfrutaba de su whisky.

-Bueeeeeno. ¿Cuándo partimos a Francia? – preguntaba divertido.

-Ah, cierto. Tomas esto.

El caído entrego un papel al castaño.

-¿Un papel?

-Sep. En él está escrito el nombre con el que he reservado en un hotel, cuyo nombre también esta, para que paséis el tiempo.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí?

-Si os va bien… pues ni idea. Eso es cosa vuestra.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaba Raynare - ¡¿Estaré en la misma habitación que este imbécil?! ¡Y una mierda!

-No tienes opción. Cuanto antes acabéis antes podrás volver. – le dijo Azazel.

-Además, recuerda que a partir de ahora entrenaras conmigo preciosa. – sonrió con superioridad el castaño.

-¡Cállate!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Paris (Francia) <strong>_

Nada más terminar su entrenamiento, David y Raynare se prepararon para su misión. Una vez que ya tenían las maletas preparadas usaron un círculo mágico que los llevo hasta la capital de Francia, la ciudad del amor, Paris.

En la capital francesa era ya de noche, aproximadamente las once. Para que los humanos no los vieran llegar en un círculo mágico, aparecieron en un pequeño callejón de la capital.

-Bien. Ya estamos aquí. Lo mejor será encontrar el hotel para irnos a dormir.

-¿Cómo se llama el hotel? – pregunto Raynare tajante.

-Veamos. – David saco la llave del hotel, en la cual venia el nombre y la habitación – Se llama Hotel Plaza Athenee.

-Sera mejor coger un taxi.

Ambos cogieron sus maletas y salieron del callejón. David se quedó impresionado al ver la ciudad. El barrio en el que estaba era espectacular. Los edificios tenían una estructura que les hacía parecer del siglo XVIII. Las luces, la arquitectura, la limpieza y el buen orden predominaban en el lugar. Sin duda era agradable y tranquilo.

-Ei, idiota, deja de estar embobado y vamos.

Mientras el castaño admiraba el hermoso lugar la pelinegra se había dedicado a buscar un taxi. Una vez que metieron las maletas en el maletero ambos se subieron a la parte de atrás del taxi.

(NA: como no tengo ni idea de francés, lo pondré en negrita cuando hablen en francés.)

-**¿A dónde les llevo, jóvenes?**

**-Al hotel Hotel Plaza Athenee, por favor.**

**-Entendido, joven.**

Y el taxi arranco.

-¿Cómo sabes hablar francés?

-Todas las especies tenéis un modo de poder entender todas las lenguas del mundo. Yo tengo la mía.

-Entiendo.

Ninguno volvió a hablar durante un buen rato. David miraba asombrado y curioso la ciudad mientras que Raynare se veía aburrida.

-Esto es un muermo.

-¿Qué dices? Estas en Paris. Deberías de admirar el lugar. Tengo claro que después de terminar la misión me quedare unos días aquí.

-¿Azazel-sama te ha dejado?

-No me ha dicho cuál es mi recompensa, por lo que con que me pague todos los gastos mientras este aquí será perfecto.

-Eso es abuso.

-¿Qué abuso ni que narices? Yo hago un trabajo para él y el me da algo a cambio. Así trabajo.

-…

Pocos minutos después llegaron hasta el hotel. Dicho hotel se encontraba cerca de los Campos Elíseos y la Torre Eiffel. Solo con ver la fachada se podía apreciar que el lugar era lujoso hasta en el polvo. Asombrados, David y Raynare bajaron del taxi, después de pagar, y se adentraron en el hotel. La sola entrada era asombrosa. Los muebles tenían pinta de ser muuuy caros. Las paredes tenían un precioso estilo. Caminaron hasta la recepción, donde un hombre con traje los atendió.

-**¿Puedo ayudarles?**

-**Pues sí. Tenemos una reserva a nombre de… **- a David le costaba decir el nombre -** … Tomy Cipote.**

Raynare se empezó a reír con fuerza, llamando la atención de todo el mundo, mientras el castaño se sonrojaba por la vergüenza, mientras juraba torturar lentamente al ángel caído.

-**Esto… lo comprobare. **– el recepcionista miro raro al castaño y empezó a buscar en la base de datos – **Oh, aquí esta. Un nombre un poco raro para hacer una reserva.**

-**Créame que lo sé.**

-**Bien, aquí está su llave. Espero que disfrute de la suite y nuestros servicios.**

-"¿Una suite?" – se preguntaron ambos.

Hasta ellos se acercó un botones, el cual cogió las maletas de ambos y se encamino hasta un ascensor. Una vez dentro, el botones pulso el botón del último piso. Cuando llegaron, ambos jóvenes siguieron al mayordomo hasta la puerta de una habitación.

-**Espero que disfruten. **– comento el botones.

David saco un poco de dinero, euros, y se lo dio al hombre. Raynare ya había entrado a la habitación, por lo que David no tardo en entrar. Al fijarse bien pudo apreciar el enorme lujo del lugar. La habitación era bastante amplia y lujosa. Las paredes eran de color blanco y los cojines, cortinas, muebles, etc. eran de color naranja. Justo en frente suyo había dos grandes ventanas, desde las que se podía ver la Torre Eiffel.

La habitación constaba de una enorme habitación y un cuarto de baño muy amplio. A la derecha se podía ver una enorme cama bien arreglada. A los pies, y separado por un metro, habían un gran sofá, con una mesilla a su izquierda, y a ambos lados dos sillones. En frente de estos una mesa de cristal con un jarro con flores y una encimera con televisión de plasma. A ambos lados de la cama había una mesilla con una lámpara. Había varios cuadros colgados en las paredes. Los muebles eran de roble macizo y parecían muy caros. A la derecha de la cama estaba la puerta del baño, el cual constaba de una amplia ducha, un váter, un inodoro, un jacuzzi y un limpiamanos.

Una vez que terminaron de observar, David se acercó hasta la cama y se tumbó en ella.

-Joder, así da gusto dormir.

-Pues no te acostumbres. Yo dormiré en la cama y tú en el sofá. – ordeno seria Ray.

-Jajaja. Muy buena esa. No pienso dormir en otro lado que no sea esta gran y cómoda cama. Si quieres duerme tú en el sofá. Yo no tengo problema con que duermas conmigo. Tú eliges.

-Maldito gilipollas.

David solo sonrió. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su maleta, de la cual saco su ropa para dormir.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A darme una ducha. Si quieres puedes acompañarme. – sonrió coqueto.

-Ja. Antes las ranas criaran pelos.

-Pues entonces les quedara poco.

Sin esperar a una respuesta de la pelinegra se metió en el baño.

-"idiota."

Ya que el castaño estaba en la ducha, ella tendría que esperar a que este saliera, por lo que decidió sacar su ropa. Después de unos diez minutos, el castaño salió con un pantalón corto y nada más.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Ponte algo más de ropa!

-Cielo, soy un dragón. Ya puede hacer menos cien grados que yo ni lo noto. Además, es verano.

-Tsk.

Raynare cogió un camisón negro y entro a ducharse. David decidió irse a dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo cayó en algo.

-"Solo llevaba el camisón. ¿Dormirá sin ropa interior?"

Ante este pensamiento decidió mantenerse despierto hasta poder comprobarlo. Durante media hora estuvo esperando a que Raynare saliera de la ducha. Entonces pudo notar como el lado contrario de la cama se hundía, indicándole que la caído se había acostado. Ambos se daban la espalda, pero la cama era tan grande que podían dormir a gusto.

-Tócame y juro por Dios que te mato.

-Lo que tú digas cariño.

-¡Y deja de llamarme así!

-Si si.

Un largo silencio.

-Raynare.

-¿Queeee?

-Tú admiras mucho a Azazel, ¿verdad?

-Si. ¿Y qué?

-Nada. Solo me gustaría saber el motivo.

-¿Y para que quieres saberlo?

-Si no quieres no hace falta.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-El me salvo.

-¿?

-Cuando me echaron del cielo Azazel me acogió con los brazos abiertos. Él me ha enseñado todo lo que se. Siempre ha cuidado de mí.

-¿Sabes que me dijo Azazel antes de irnos? - Le pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta para ver su espalda – "No lleva ropa interior."

La pelinegra alzo un poco su cabeza para verlo por encima del hombro.

-Me dijo que tú eres importante para él. Eres su mejor subordinada. Siempre cumples sus expectativas y no lo decepcionas.

-¿En serio? – pregunto ansiosa mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Sep.

La pelinegra sonrió un poco para luego mirar al techo.

-Eso te alegra mucho.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Estas enamorada de él? – pregunto burlón.

-¡Pero qué coño dices! ¡¿Cómo piensas eso?! – le grito en la cara obviamente furiosa.

-No sé, pero sería muy cliché.

-¡No estoy enamorada de él, gilipollas!

-Vale vale, relaja la raja.

PAM

La pelinegra le dio un puñetazo que saco al castaño de la cama.

-¡Joder! ¡Eso duele!

-¡La próxima vez piensa antes de soltar alguna tontería por tu estúpida boca!

Gritado esto se dio la vuelta para volver a darle la espalda.

-"Creo que le sobra un poco de carácter." – pensó mientras se metía de nuevo en la cama – "Sin ropa interior y encima con ese pequeño camisón negro. Esta tía quiere que la viole."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>_

Raynare empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Debía admitir que dormir en esa cama era de lo más cómodo, por no hablar de la almohada tan cálida que tenía. Eso desconcertó por un momento a la oji violeta. Ella no usaba una almohada calentita que respiraba. Con pereza termino de abrir los ojos para encontrarse que estaba abrazada al dragón. Sus piernas se encontraban cruzadas, su cabeza debajo de la barbilla del chico con sus manos abrazando su espalda y las del chico una en la espalda y otra en el trasero.

-"¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Y qué coño hace este imbécil tocándome el culo?!"

Antes de moverse para apartarlo de una fuerte patada, noto que algo apretaba agradablemente su trasero. La mano del chico se encontraba acariciando, apretando y masajeando el redondo culito de la pelinegra. Creo que hace falta decir que el camisón se le había subido y la mano le acariciaba directamente, sin ninguna ropa de por medio. Como ya se sabe, los dragones proporcionan un enorme placer a las hembras con solo tocarlas, por lo que Raynare estaba disfrutando como nunca.

-"¡No! ¡Debo pararlo! Pero es que es tan placentero." Ahhh. – a la pelinegra se le escapo un gemido.

La mano siguió masajeándole el trasero sin parar. La pelinegra no podía parar los gemidos. Entonces noto como la cara de David bajaba hasta la suya. Los ojos del dragón estaban rojos carmesís. Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo, el castaño la beso, introduciéndole la lengua mientras la mano que le acariciaba el culo ahora le acariciaba el clítoris.

Un fuerte gemido de la chica murió en la boca del chico. David pudo oler perfectamente como la ángel caído acababa de tener un orgasmo. Despacio se separó para verla a los ojos. Estos reflejaban lujuria y su respiración era entrecortada.

Cuando el orgasmo pasó el cerebro de la chica volvió a funcionar. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado le dio un fuerte golpe al chico y corrió hacia el baño, donde cerró con fuerza y se apoyó en la puerta, intentando calmar su respiración.

Mientras, el dragón, se reponía del duro golpe, pero satisfecho por lo logrado. Al ver que eran las diez de la mañana decidió que era hora de vestirse, desayunar y empezar con la misión. Después de veinte minutos salió Raynare cambiada. El cómo, ni idea. Posiblemente hubiera cogido ropa sin que el tío se diera cuenta.

(NA: y como me da pereza escribir ropa os la dejo a vuestra imaginación)

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto alegre.

-Muérete. – respondió fría.

El dragón sabía que le había encantado, pero debido a su orgullo y carácter ésta no lo aceptaría.

-Ok. Ahora desayunaremos e iremos a buscar a esos tres.

-Cuanto antes terminemos mejor.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar a uno de los restaurantes del hotel, se sentaron en una mesa apartada después de escoger entre todo el bufe libre.

-Bien, al parecer los tres ladrones se encuentran en el Jardín Botánico de la ciudad. Deberemos entrar ahí cuando no haya nadie. A partir de la una de la mañana será buena hora. Antes de eso hay mucha gente.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Quieres hacer algo mientras llega ahora?

-Si. Estar lejos de ti.

-Oh vamos. No podrás estar enfadada siempre.

-… - la pelinegra lo miro con cara asesina.

-Ok, entiendo. Nos reuniremos cerca de la puerta principal a las doce. ¿Te parece bien? – la pelinegra asintió.

Después de desayunar cada uno se fue por su lado. Mientras David recorría los lugares de interés turístico, Raynare pensaba sobre lo ocurrido hace poco.

Durante toda la mañana, el castaño visito sitios como la Torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo, la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón. No le dio tiempo a más debido a las largas colas que había en la mayoría de lugares. Raynare pasó el día mandando a la mierda a los tíos que intentaban ligar con ella. También paseaba y visitaba lugares hasta la hora de entrar en acción.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Jardín Botánico (00:30)<strong>_

Ambos, dragón y ángel caído, se encontraban en la entrada principal del Jardín Botánico. Ambos habían pasado en algún momento por el lugar para observarlo bien. David había sentido la presencia de los tres ángeles caídos, pero si tenía suerte ellos no habrían sentido la suya. Le extrañaba que los tres caídos estuvieran en un sitio tan visitado. Una vez reunidos los dos entraron al lugar. El paso al público ya no estaba permitido pero, como seres sobrenaturales, habían pasado sin el menor problema. El jardín y sus plantas y árboles eran algo increíble durante el día, pero por la noche también era impresionante. Se dedicaron a pasear por el lugar mientras expulsaban un poco de su aura. Esto lo hacían para atraer la atención de los tres caídos.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el cielo del lugar cambiara de color. Como era de noche se pudo apreciar el cambio (Como cuando Issei se enfrenta al ángel caído, no Raynare, el otro).

-Ya era hora. – susurro el dragón.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí. – hablo una voz extraña.

En el cielo aparecieron tres ángeles caídos. Cada uno de ellos tenía seis alas en su espalda.

Uno era un hombre. Tenía un sombrero, pelo rubio, ojos verdes, camisa roja abierta hasta el pecho, pantalones oscuros y zapatos.

Otro era una mujer que llevaba un corsé negro y falda muy corta negra con botas de tacón. Era pelirroja de ojos azules.

El último era otro hombre castaño de ojos verdes. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero sin camisa, pantalones de cuero y botas de cuero.

-Parece que vamos a tener un poco de diversión. – sonrió lascivo el castaño.

-¿Vosotros sois los que habéis robado los artefactos de Azazel? – pregunto David.

-¿Y qué pasa si es así?

-Os pediría que me los dieseis pa devolverlos a Azazel y que vengáis conmigo. Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas.

-¡Jajaja! ¡¿Piensas que le tengo miedo a un puto crio?! ¡Jajaja!

-¿Eso es un no?

-¡Por supuesto que no, niño! ¡Ahora será mejor que os eliminemos!

-Bueno, al menos lo he intentado. Raynare.

-Estoy lista. No tenías que decirlo.

La pelinegra saco sus dos alas de ángel caído y creo dos lanzas de luz. David cubrió sus manos con fuego.

-¡A por ellos!

Los tres ángeles de seis alas crearon lanzas de luz, las cuales lanzaron a ambos. Raynare se dedicaba a esquivar mientras lanzaba sus propias lanzas. David esquivaba o las destruía con sus puños de fuego.

-Si esto es lo mejor que pueden dar tres ángeles caídos de nivel medio, he de decir que me decepcionáis.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Ahora veras de lo que somos capaces! – grito la pelirroja.

El rubio creo una espada de luz y se lanzó contra el castaño. Este solo sonrió. Cuando el caído estaba por separarle la cabeza del cuerpo, una espada apareció en la mano derecha del dragón.

CLINK

Ambas espadas chocaron, pero la del caído se destrozó por completo.

-Esa es… - susurro el rubio.

Con un rápido movimiento, David le corto el brazo derecho y le hizo un corte desde la clavícula hasta la cintura.

ZAS

ZAS

-¡Arg! – grito el caído mientras caía al suelo con sangre saliendo de su brazo amputado y su pecho.

-Exacto. Excalibur Blessing.

-[Ya me preguntaba yo si me ibas a usar.]

-Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. Menos mal que no lo has matado.

-[Me he controlado. Recuerda que Azazel los quiere vivos. Sería imprudente por mi parte matarlos, aunque podría haberlo hecho.]

-Por eso te he usado a ti y no a Ruler.

-¡¿Eres un portador de uno de los fragmentos de la espada sacra Excalibur?! – grito Raynare.

-¿Te acuerdas del colgante?

-¡¿Era la cruz?!

David se golpeó la nariz, afirmando. Acto seguido golpeo en la cabeza al caído y quemo las heridas para que no muriera desangrado.

-Mierda. No esperaba que un [Seiken] viniera a por nosotros. – susurro la pelirroja.

-Deberemos tener cuidado con este. – comento el castaño – Yo me ocupo de él, tú de la chica.

-Me parece bien.

El ángel caído castaño dejo su cara de loco psicópata para poner una seria. Creo una lanza y una espada y se lanzó contra el dragón. Mientras, ambas mujeres se veían fijamente.

-Tsk. Tener que enfrenarme a alguien de nivel básico. Que lastima. – se burló la pelirroja.

-Ya veremos quien acaba peor, zorra.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado, puta?!

-Cómo has oído. ¿O es que además de zorra eres sorda?

-Tu… ¡te voy a demostrar que tan lejos estas de mi nivel!

Ambas creaban lanzas de luz, las cuales se iban lanzando y esquivando.

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

A pesar de que Raynare tenía experiencia en combate, su falta de poder era bastante notable ya que la pelirroja apenas se notaba cansada y esquivaba con facilidad las lanzas de la pelinegra, la cual estaba cansada y le costaba esquivar.

Mientras, con ambos castaños, el combate también estaba desigual. El caído, por más armas de luz que creara, le era imposible superar la defensa del dragón. Además de que sus poderes no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para hacerle frente a un fragmento de Excalibur.

-Bueno, cuervecito, ¿has acabado?

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito hijoputa!

ZAS

Con gran velocidad y agilidad, el dragón cortó ambas piernas del caído.

-¡Arg!

Cuando el caído estaba en el suelo desangrándose, le dio un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, no sin antes quemar sus heridas para que no muriera.

-Nadie se mete con mis padres. – susurro con los ojos furiosos. Entonces volvió su vista a ambas mujeres – Raynare, no la mates. Tenemos que saber dónde están los aparatos.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Cállate!

La pelirroja observó sombrada al castaño. Había acabado con sus dos compañeros sin ningún problema. Esa distracción fue suficiente como para que Raynare consiguiera clavarle una lanza en el hombro derecho y otra en la pierna izquierda.

-¡Arg!

Cayo al suelo, donde se retorcía de dolor mientras se quitaba las lanzas. No tuvo tiempo de levantarse antes de que el filo de Blessing apuntara a su cuello.

-Me parece que te he ganado, zorra. – se burló Ray.

-Tsk.

-¿Dónde están los artefactos? – pregunto serio David, sin pizca de diversión, solo pura seriedad.

-¡Muérete! ¡Ahhh!

El castaño le había clavado a Blessing en el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Dónde están?

Raynare miraba curiosa el cambio de humor del chico.

-No te lo diré.

Convoco a Ruler y la clavo en su pierna derecha.

-"¿Dos frangentes?" – se preguntaba asombrada la oji violeta.

-A la tercera te arranco las alas.

El tono del dragón alarmo a las dos caídas. Por su mirada sabía que sería capaz y no dudaría en hacerlo.

-E-está bien. T-te lo diré.

-¿Dónde?

-Están en la cima de la Torre Eiffel.

-Raynare. Ve a por ellos y luego bienes.

-¡¿Y por qué debería obedecerte?!

El castaño miro fijamente al caído. Esta se sintió intimidada por la mirada, por lo que desvió su mirada.

-Tsk. Está bien. Ahora vengo.

Saco sus alas y empezó a volar con rapidez. Durante el tiempo que la pelinegra fue a buscar los artefactos de Azazel, David se quedó junto a los tres caídos. El castaño había llamado a Azazel para que fuera a recoger los objetos y a los ladrones.

-¿Qué eres? No eres humano. – pregunto la pelirroja.

-Soy un dragón.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada. Después de un cuarto de hora, la pelinegra llegaba al lugar con tres pequeños artefactos en sus manos.

Uno era plano y circular de color bronce con extraños grabados.

Otro era una caja dorada, la cual emitía un aura extraña.

El tercero era una esfera grisácea con un botón negro.

-"¿Esto es lo que quería recuperar? Son raros."

Un círculo mágico apareció cerca de los cinco. Cuando desapareció vieron que eran Azazel y cinco hombres.

-Vaya. Ya habéis acabado y solo habéis tardado un día. No está mal. – sonrió alegre el gobernador de los caídos.

-Ya ya. Por cierto, sobre mi pago…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero pasar tres días en esta ciudad con los gastos pagados. TODOS.

-Oye, eso es un poco abusivo. – dijo el caído exaltado al escuchar al dragón.

-Ahhh. En ningún momento me ofreciste nada.

-Tsk, está bien. Al menos los habéis recuperado. Aunque creo que te has pasado un poco con ellos. – dijo al mirar a uno que le faltaba un brazo, otro las piernas y la mujer tenía dos espadas sacras clavadas.

Mientras ambos hablaban y Raynare escuchaba, el resto de caídos iban a por los tres ladrones. David cogió ambas espadas y las guardo. Una se volvió a transformas en una cruz y la otra la guardo en un espacio dimensional.

-Oye, Raynare. – la llamo el dragón.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te apetece pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones aquí?

-¿Me estás diciendo de pasar mis valiosos días contigo en esta ciudad? – pregunto sarcástica.

-Si quieres. – respondió alzando los hombros.

Tanto David como Azazel estaban ansiosos por escuchar la respuesta de la pelinegra. Después de pensarlo durante un largo rato, la oji violeta acepto.

-Bueno. Por qué no.

David sonreía triunfante mientras que Azazel estaba asombrado, pero sonriente.

-Esto, Azazel-sama…

-No hay ningún problema. Puedes tomarte unos días.

-Muchas gracias Azazel-sama.

Una vez que el lugar fue reparado por los hombres de Azazel y este desapareció con sus artefactos, el cielo volvió a su color oscuro. La misión había acabado.

-Bueeeeeno. No sé tú, pero yo me voy a dormir.

-Si. Será lo mejor.

Durante los siguientes tres días, ambos se dedicaron a hacer turismo por la bella ciudad de Paris. Raynare seguía con su actitud arrogante y sus comentarios para nada bonitos. David o pasaba o se burlaba, haciendo enojar a la pelinegra.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Territorio de Tannin (al día siguiente de terminar el viaje a Paris)<strong>_

Nos encontramos en el territorio del Rey Dragón, donde Issei, Anawiel y David entrenaban todas las tardes a pesar de estar viviendo en Roma. Lo curioso de esta vez es que se podían ver a dos preciosas chicas mirándose a matar. Una era una hermosa rubia oji verde mientras que la otra una preciosa pelinegra oji violeta.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? – pregunto fría Raynare.

La rubia solo miro a David, el cual estaba bastante alejado junto a Issei.

-¿En serio?

-No es mi culpa. Échaselo a ADN dragón.

-Pufff. – volvió a mirar a la caído – Menudos gustos.

-¿Tienes algún problema, idiota?

-Deberías lavarte la boca, imbécil.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado, so puta?!

-¡¿Me acabas de llamar puta, maldita zorra de cuarta?!

-¡Te voy a matar!

-¡No si yo lo hago antes!

Anawiel desenfundo a Handhafang y se lanzó contra la pelinegra, la cual había creado dos lanzas de luz.

FIUM

FIUM

BOOOM

BOOOM

ZAS

ZAS

CLINK

CLINK

Una feroz batalla se inició entre ambas, las cuales iban a matar.

-Hermano. – hablo un tembloroso Issei.

-D-dime.

-Las mujeres dan miedo cuando se enojan.

-Pues ve aprendiendo. Tú y yo vamos a tener varias mujeres, como dirían los japos, un harem, por lo que tendrás que aprender a lidiar con los problemas que conllevan.

-¡¿?!

-[Sobre todo porque el Sekiryuutei siempre ha estado rodeado de mujeres. ¡Jajaja!] – se burlaba Ddraig.

Dejo de mirar a su hermano para fijar su vista en ambas chicas, las cuales expulsaba un aura asesina demasiada acojonante.

* * *

><p>En ningún momento dije que el harem de David fuera de OC al completo. Raynare es una de las que tengo pensado meter. Espero que no os importe. Como en la NL murió decidí hacer un pequeño cambio. Tengo pensado meter a alguna otra de la NL en el harem del castaño mayor, pero no diré cuales. Tranquilos que las principales del de Issei estarán (Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Ravel e Irina).<p>

Nunca he estado en Paris. Los lugares los he buscado por internet.

Por lo que se Raynare mide alrededor de 1,60 metros pero he decidido darle un poco más de altura. A lo largo de la historia hare algún cambio en algún personaje.

Algun consejo para intentar mejorar esta historia ?


	5. El Duo Eclesiastico

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

caballerooscuro117: si te soy sincero ni me acordaba quien era Kalarwarner. No sé qué hacer con ella, aún falta para el momento de empezar el canon (o eso quiero). No podría salvarla porque Akeno, en este año, ya estaba con Rias. Además, tengo algo pensado para Issei. Solo digo que a lo mejor te sorprenderán dos personitas más adelante por cosas que explicare en su momento. Tendrán que ver con el capítulo anterior jejeje. Las principales del harem de Issei no se tocan. No sé cuántas serán al final (en parte depende de Ichiei-sama).

J. Dead: gracias por tu comentario. Tranquilo, Asia estará. A mí la verdad es que ni me va ni me viene, pero en este caso la mantengo incluida.

Zafir09: Raynare sin su arrogancia no es Raynare. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, fueron mu marranos.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4:<p>

**EL DUO ECLESIASTICO**

_**Territorio de Tannin**_

(Febrero año 2011)

BOOOM

BOOOM

FIUM

FIUM

CLINK

CLINK

[¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!] [Dragon Shot]

KABOOOM

Explosiones, explosiones y más explosiones. El lugar en el que había una buena batalla era una de las colinas alejadas del territorio del Rey Dragón. Se podían ver cuatro figuras que volaban por el lugar. Dos de ellas eran mujeres jóvenes, una rubia y otra pelinegra. La rubia tenía un par de alas de dragón de color doradas mientras que la pelinegra tenía cuatro alas de ángel caído. Las otras dos figuras eran dos chicos de cabello castaño. Uno era un adolescente o joven adulto y el otro era un adolescente joven. El mayor tenía un par de alas de dragón marrones mientras que el castaño menor tenía dos alas de dragón rojas carmesís y una garra metálica roja que le llegaba hasta el hombro y tenía alguna joya verde.

La pelinegra, de nombre Raynare, usaba varias armas de luz que eran creadas por ella. La rubia tenía una espada élfica en mano, una daga enfundada y alguna vez usaba círculos mágicos con glifos élficos. El castaño mayor usaba a Blessing y su fuego dragonslayer. El castaño menor usaba la [Boosted Gear] y una espada élfica, la Espada Glamdring, la cual era bastante grande para el castaño, pero este la usaba con habilidad.

-Bufff. No se vosotros pero a mí me ha entrado el hambre. – comento el castaño mayor mientras aterrizaba y convertía a Blessing de nuevo en una cruz.

-La verdad es que yo también tengo. – dijo Issei.

-¿A quién le toca cocinar hoy? – pregunto Anawiel.

-Creo que le tocaba a David. – respondió Raynare.

-Mierda. – susurro el castaño mayor.

¿Alguno se ha preguntado cómo es que Raynare no estaba flipando de ver a un elfo? Tiene una sencilla respuesta. Cuando la pelinegra supo que aun existían elfos, y tardo dos días en darse cuenta, estuvo por decirle a Azazel sobre su existencia. Cada vez que Anawiel iba a Grígori o hablaba con alguien ajeno a David, Issei y Tannin, usaba un hechizo para ocultar sus rasgos y aura élfica. David tuvo que convencer a Raynare para que no dijera nada por el momento. Al principio la pelinegra se negó, pero David le ofreció algo que no pudo rechazar, y eso era que… por el bien de vuestra salud mental no lo diré. Solo os diré que David sufrió durante un rato, un dolor intenso.

-¿Y porque no vamos mejor a comer a algún restaurante? Yo invito, por supuesto. – David intentaría librarse por cualquier medio.

-La verdad es que me apetece comer algo escoces. – comento Issei.

-Pues decidido. Vámonos a Escocia.

Sin preguntar a las dos chicas, el castaño mayor creo un círculo mágico y transporto a los cuatro hasta una casa muy grande. Esa casa había sido construida tres meses antes dado que David e Issei estaban hartos de tener que dormir en el suelo. Querían tener su propio espacio por lo que Tannin contrato a alguien para construirles una casa. No era lujosa pero sin duda se podía vivir ahí a gusto. Tenía cinco habitaciones con un cuarto de baño cada una, un salón-cocina, aguas termales y otras habitaciones. Ambos castaños no solían pasar mucho tiempo, incluso a veces iban a dormir con sus hermanos para no perder tradición. Era en casos como el que estaba por venir por el cual les gustaba tener su propia casa.

-Hermano, ¿por qué nos has traído hasta casa? ¿No íbamos a ir a escocia?

-No sé tú, pero a mí me apetece darme un buen baño para no oler mal.

-Tienes razón. – comento mientras ponía cara graciosa y se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – Entonces voy a ducharme.

-No pasa na si te tardas un poco.

-¿Otra vez? – pregunto con desgana.

-Cuando tengas mujeres lo entenderás.

-Tengo trece años y aún no me has contado nada sobre mujeres.

-Intento proteger tu inocencia, que es lo mejor que hay. Además, eso tiene sus ventajas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Ya lo sabrás. Ahora a la ducha.

-Siii.

Después de ver como el castaño iba a su habitación, el castaño mayor se dio la vuelta para ver a las dos chicas.

-¿Os apetece una ducha? – sonrió perverso, gesto imitado por ambas.

Cada una se cogió del brazo del dragón y fueron hasta su habitación. Raynare había empezado una relación con David apenas hace un mes. El carácter de la caído no había cambiado mucho. Su arrogancia y aires de superioridad no se iban, pero cuando estaba sola con el castaño podía mostrar una cara que solo él conocía. Al principio tuvo muchos roces con Anawiel, pero esa tensión fue menguando con el paso de los meses y la explicación sobre las parejas de David e Issei. Al principio se enfureció al creer que solo era un maldito mujeriego, pero cuando hablo a solas con la elfa entendió lo que pasaba. Le costó varios meses pero se fue acostumbrando. El saber que él no la dejaría por otra, que la amaba como amaba a la rubia, le relajaba.

Además, David había cumplido su promesa. En los meses que llevaba entrenando con él, su poder había aumentado bastante, permitiéndole tener cuatro alas, o dos pares. A pesar de su relación con el castaño, la oji-violeta no había dejado su puesto en Grígori. Cuando Azazel se enteró de lo que había pasado con Raynare se descojono durante bastante tiempo, provocando el enojo en su subordinada, pero se relajó al ver que el gobernador de los caídos se alegraba por ella.

Durante la ducha del castaño con sus parejas… bueno, digamos que ya sabéis lo que paso, no hace falta explicarlo. El castaño menor se tiró su tiempo mientras se relajaba al saber que su hermano y cuñadas tardarían un largo tiempo. Por suerte sus habitaciones tenían hechizos para evitar que escucharan lo que pasaba en la habitación del otro. David quería disfrutar al máximo de su relación con la elfa y la caído, pero no iba a permitir que su hermano perdiera la inocencia… por el momento.

Después de media hora por parte de Issei y una por parte de los tres pervertidos, se encontraban listos para su viaje a Edimburgo. Los cuatro llevaban ropa informal (a vuestra imaginación). Una vez estuvieron listos usaron el círculo mágico para ir a la preciosa ciudad escocesa.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Edimburgo (Escocia)<strong>_

El lugar en el que aparecieron era la parte de Old Town de la ciudad.

-Este lugar ha preservado su estructura medieval y mucho de sus edificios de la Reforma Protestante. – empezó a explicar David mientras empezaba a caminar por las calles junto a los otros tres – Un extremo está cerrado por el castillo y la arteria principal, pequeñas calles llamadas closes o wynds encaminan colina abajo a los dos lados de la calle principal en forma de encrucijadas. Se pueden encontrar plazas grandes que marcan lugares de importancia como la Catedral de Saint Giles y las cortes. Otros notables sitios de interés son el Museo Real de Escocia, Surgeons' Hall, la Universidad de Edimburgo, y numerosas calles subterráneas, que son reliquias de antiguas clases de construcción. El plano urbano es el típico de muchas ciudades de Europa del Norte, es especialmente pintoresco en Edimburgo, donde el castillo sobresale desde la peña, los restos de un tapón volcánico, y donde la calle principal se desliza hacia abajo desde un lado de la peña. Debido al espacio limitado que permitía la estrecha cola de la peña, Old Town se transformó en una de las primeras ciudades con apartamentos o edificios residenciales de alto relieve. Albergues de varios pisos se volvieron la norma desde el siglo XV hacia delante. Durante el siglo XIII la población de Old Town tenía aproximadamente 80.000 residentes. Sin embargo en tiempos modernos la población bajó significativamente hasta únicamente 4.000 habitantes. Hoy en día viven aproximadamente 20.000 habitantes en Old Town. Como la población estuvo por un tiempo vacilante en construir fuera de la muralla defensiva, la necesidad de residencias y por lo tanto edificios creció y creció. Trágicamente, muchos de estos edificios fueron destruidos por el Gran Incendio de 1824; la reconstrucción de estas construcciones originales llevó a cambios del nivel de terreno, lo que creó varios pasajes y calles subterráneas bajo la Old Town. En diciembre 7, del 2002, otro gran incendio tuvo lugar en Old Town y destruyó parte de Cowgate. También destruyó el famoso club de comedia The Gilded Balloon, y bastante parte del Departamento de Informática de la Universidad de Edimburgo, incluyendo la completa biblioteca de Inteligencia Artificial.

Cuando volteo para ver a sus compañeros se encontró con la mirada asombrada de estos. La curiosidad se hizo presente en el oji verde-castaño.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mirándolos con una ceja alzada.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – pregunto Anawiel.

El chico solamente les enseño el móvil, en el cual se podía ver perfectamente la página de Wikipedia.

-Pues con Wikipedia. ¿Cómo sino iba a saber todo eso?

Issei y las chicas cayeron de espaldas estilo anime ante la estupidez del castaño.

-Ya decía yo que era imposible que este idiota supiera tanto. – comento Raynare.

-¡Oye!

-Venga, vamos a comer de una vez. – la pelinegra hizo como que no le escucho.

Avanzaron a través de la calle mientras observaban los edificios hasta que decidieron entrar a un banco para cambiar de euros a billetes escoceses.

-Me pregunto porque usan estos billetes si no se usan fuera de Escocia. – murmuraba David.

-A saber. – comento su hermano.

Una vez hecho el cambio monetario, decidieron entrar a un restaurante, donde les sirvieron Haggis, que es la comida nacional escocesa.

-Haggis, comida nacional escocesa. Sus orígenes son similares a los del black pudding, y sus ingredientes principales son asaduras de oveja, cerdo o vaca picadas y mezcladas con sebo, cebolla, avena, especias y otros aderezos. Tradicionalmente se hervía dentro del estómago del animal pero hoy en día se suelen usar tripas sintéticas. Es ligeramente picante, tiene la textura de la avena y se suele acompañar con neeps y tatties (nabos y patatas) pero en los restaurantes y pubs escoceses ofrecen otras alternativas, sirviéndolo en forma de hamburguesas o de bolas rellenas. A veces forma parte del desayuno escocés, y por lo general se puede comprar una cena con haggis preparada en los establecimientos de fish and chips.

-¿Otra vez usando la Wikipedia? – pregunto Issei.

-Por supuesto. Tienes que aprender que Internet es el ser, informático, más sabio que existe. Puedes encontrar lo que te de la real gana.

-Ahhh.

-Eso sí. Donde estén los libros que se quite lo demás. – comento Anawiel.

-Venga, menos hablar y más zampar.

Mientras comían alegremente, charlando entre ellos, Issei se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando a las dos chicas que conoció durante su estancia en Italia.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Flashback – Roma (Italia, meses atrás)<strong>_

David, Anawiel e Issei se habían trasladado a la ciudad de roma con la excusa de querer ver el mundo. Con el dinero que ganaban en las misiones se podían pagar un apartamento normal. En las misiones no se sabía que el Sekiryuutei era Issei. El único que lo sabía era Azazel, y fue por un pequeño descuido. Que me pierdo. A pesar de vivir en Roma, por las tardes iban al territorio de Tannin para entrenar o a veces iban al bosque de los elfos, cuando Raynare no iba con ellos.

Los dos dragones y la elfa se encontraban en la ciudad del Vaticano, más precisamente en la capilla Sixtina, contemplando la obra de Miguel Ángel.

-¿Cómo cojones pinto eso en el techo? – se preguntaba impresionado David mientras observaba la pintura.

-Eso, ¿cómo lo hizo?

-Incultos. – suspiro la rubia – Veréis, la forma en la que lo pinto fue… - durante varios minutos estuvo explicando mientras los dos castaños le hacían preguntas – Y eso es todo.

-Wow. Pero que novia más lista tengo, leñe.

La rubia solo sonrió. Mientras ambos novios se ponían cursis, el castaño menor se separó y se dirigió a un lugar distinto a donde estaban, siguiendo sus instintos. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Issei pasaba de una habitación a otra hasta que empezó a escuchar muchas voces gracias a su súper oído y olfato de dragón. Caminaba y caminaba eludiendo a la Guardia Suiza que custodiaba los distintos pasillos y salas del edificio del Vaticano. Ser entrenado por un Rey Dragón y el Rey de los Elfos era sin duda una enorme ventaja.

Durante varios minutos anduvo siguiendo a sus sentidos. Para evitar problemas apago su teléfono móvil y comunicador. Al final llego hasta una gigantesca sala. Estaba llena de gente. Pudo ver un enorme altar en el cual había un montón de ancianos vestidos de rojo y blanco, que estaban sentados haciendo un semicírculo, mirando de cara a las demás personas. En el centro había una silla más grande. En ella se podía ver al Papa que había en ese momento, el papa Benedicto XVI. El hombre ya anciano veía alegre a un grupo de más de cien jóvenes, niños y niñas que no pasaban de los doce años. Todos vestían con una túnica blanca con el nombre de una academia. Eso extraño en un principio al dragón, mas sin embargo empezó a entender cuando hablo el papa.

Despacio y con buena letra, el papa en funciones se acercó hasta un pequeño altar en el cual había un micrófono.

-Bienvenidos. Es un honor para mí hablar con vosotros. Vosotros, hijos míos, seréis futuros exorcistas. Por ahora sois aprendices de caballero, pero en pocos años seréis oficialmente exorcistas. Vengo a hablar aquí para deciros lo orgulloso y alegre que estoy de veros aquí hoy. Vosotros, la nueva generación, ayudareis en nuestra misión de proteger a la humanidad y librarla de todo mal. Habéis sido criados, enseñados y entrenados para muchas funciones como cuidar al débil, ayudar al pobre y demás. ¡Ya no sois estudiantes! ¡Sois aprendices de caballero de nuestra Santa Iglesia! ¡Recordad estas palabras! ¡Ahora id a disfrutar de este día! – sonrió con alegría el papa.

Issei había escuchado de forma expectante las palabras del Jefazo de la Iglesia Católica. Pudo divisar varias cabezas entre todas las personas. Principalmente pudo ver una castaña con coletas, que se notaba que era muy energética por el cómo estaba celebrando. Estaba por quedarse un poco más a mirar y escuchar pero un ruido llamo su atención. Antes de que le pillaran decidió volver con su hermano, el cual seguro que lo estaría buscando.

Con gran rapidez y agilidad, Issei volvió al lugar donde había dejado a su hermano y cuñada, la Capilla Sixtina. Nada más verlo, el castaño mayor se acercó y le propino un buen coscorrón.

-¡Ay! ¡Joder eso duele!

-¡Mas te tendría que doler! – susurro con rabia - ¡¿Dónde coño te has metido?!

-… - el Sekiryuutei desvió la mirada.

-Issei. – siseo el mayor.

-Por ahí.

-¿Por ahí, donde?

-En la Sala Magna.

-¡¿Queeeee?!

El grito llamo la atención de resto de turistas y guardias, el castaño empezó a andar hacia afuera, seguido por Anawiel e Issei. Una vez estuvieron fuera del edificio, el mayor encaro al menor.

-¿Se puede saber que cojones hacías en la Sala Magna? ¡Por Dios Issei! ¡Recuerda que ese lugar está lleno de exorcistas! ¡Y te recuerdo que a los de la Iglesia no les gustan nada los dragones! Además, no quiero que sepan que poseo a [Blessing] y [Ruler]. Sería un follón.

-Lo siento mucho hermano, pero es que mis instintos me llamaban y no podía impedir moverme.

Eso llamo tanto la atención de David como la de Anawiel. La rubia se encontraba vigilando de forma discreta por si alguien sospechoso se les acercaba.

-¿A qué te refieres con tus instintos? – el tono de David cambio de enfado por curiosidad.

-No lo sé. De repente empezó a escuchar voces y me separe. Me sentía como atraído. Cuando llegue a la Sala Magna me escondí y observe. Vi al Papa dar un discurso a un enorme grupo de futuros exorcistas. Cuando acabo el discurso vi a una chica castaña y me quede paralizado.

Los ojos de ambos adolescentes se abrieron a lo máximo. Si lo que Issei acababa de contarle era lo que sospechaban, entonces había encontrado a una futura pareja del castaño menor.

-Issei, ¿qué sentiste cuando la viste?

-… - el castaño menor se quedó mirando a la nada mientras pensaba – No sabría explicarlo. No podía apartar la mirada de ella. No sé cómo fue que su olor llego hasta mi nariz. Era embriagante. Lo raro es que solo la olía a ella, aunque justo antes de irme también capte un olor igual de embriagante.

Si antes David estaba en shock ahora lo estaba más. Definitivamente su pequeño hermanito no había encontrado a una de sus futuras parejas, sino que encontró a dos. Desgraciadamente no sabía quién era la segunda.

-Issei, metete las manos en los bolsillos. – el castaño li hizo - ¿Tu qué piensas Ddraig?

Una joya verde apareció en la mano de Issei, pero al tenerla metida en los bolsillos de los pantalones nadie se daba cuenta.

-[Sinceramente creo que las ha encontrado. Bueno, en realidad a una ya que la otra no la ha visto.]

-Así que ya, ¿eh?

-Hermano ¿qué significa?

-Significa que has encontrado a una de tus parejas. Lo malo es que son exorcistas de la Iglesia. – susurro lo último para sí mismo.

-¿Una de mis parejas? – su tono de voz emitía alegría.

-"No sé si le alegra de verdad o es que yo soy un mal pensado." ¿Por qué te alegras tanto?

-No lo sé. – decía sin dejar de sonreír – Lo único que sé es que estoy muy alegre.

Anawiel y David se miraron con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Que dos de las parejas del pequeño fueran de la Iglesia era un grave problema. Durante los siguientes días, Issei solía escaparse para ir a ver de nuevo a la castaña y poder ver quien era la otra. David siempre intentaba detenerlo mientras le repetía el follón que podrían tener con la Iglesia. Para suerte del menor, la elfa retenía al castaño, calmándolo de alguna manera.

De este modo paso un mes desde que Issei encontró a su primera compañera. Para su desgracia no volvió a percibir el olor de la otra. Para su desgracia, la castaña era protestante y se había graduado por algún extraño motivo en la Iglesia Cristiana. Por lo que había estudiado, Issei sabía que las Iglesias Cristianas no se llevaban para nada bien, por lo que tenía el temor de que se fuera y no volviera a verla.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento. Discúlpame. – se disculpó Issei mientras se levantaba y le tenía la mano a la otra persona. Para su sorpresa se trataba de la castaña.

-Tranquilo. No tiene importancia. – la castaña sonrió con alegría.

Issei se sonrojo y no aparto su mirada de ella. Su pelo castaño atado en dos coletas y sus ojos violetas dejaron al castaño babeando, metafóricamente claro.

-Esto… me podrías soltar la mano. – pidió amablemente.

-¡Oh, lo siento!

-Tranquilo. Por cierto me llamo Irina Shidou. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-I-Issei Hyodo.

-Un nombre raro. No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? – Issei asintió – Por tu nombre diría que eres oriental, pero tu físico no lo parece.

-Jejeje… - Issei empezó a reír nervioso ante la mirada de inspección de la castaña.

-Oh, lo siento. Es que soy muy curiosa jejeje.

-…

-…

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos.

-Esto… ¿vas a algún lado? – le pregunto Issei.

-¡Pues sep! ¡Quiero darme una vuelta por esta ciudad! Voy a quedarme unos meses y quiero ver toda la ciudad de Roma. – sin duda la chica era mu enérgica y alegre.

-¿P-puedo acompañarte? Yo también soy nuevo y no he visto nada.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Vámonos!

Con alegría empezó a caminar, siendo seguida del castaño menor. Mientras ambos jóvenes adolescentes caminaban a través de las calles de la capital Italiana, David y Anawiel los observaban desde la distancia.

-"¿Es lo que creo que es?"

-[Si. Ella porta a [Excalibur Mimic]. Estoy completamente segura.]

-"Si tú lo dices me fio."

-David. – hablo Anawiel.

-Hm.

-¿Qué has averiguado sobre ella? Me parece muy extraño que una protestante estuviera en la ceremonia de la Iglesia Católica.

-Eso es por un intercambio.

-¿?

-El Papa Juan Pablo II intento que la relación entre las Iglesias Cristianas mejoraran. Para esto hizo un intercambio de [Seikens] cada cierto tiempo. Una [Seiken] católica se cambió por una protestante. La católica se llama Xenovia y porta a [Destrucción]. La protestante, ella – señalando a Irina - , se llama Irina y porta a [Mimic]. Con la muerte del anterior Papa Juan Pablo II, el actual intenta que el plan del anterior siga. De este modo la relación es más estrecha y la colaboración mejora notablemente.

-Vaya. No está mal pensado.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, Juan Pablo II fue un gran Papa. El Papa de los jóvenes y el que viaja, o algo así, le decían.

Cuando Issei volvió al apartamento, él y David tuvieron una charla. El castaño mayor intentaba conseguir el fragmento que portaba Irina, pero su hermano pequeño se lo impedía. No quería que le arrebatara el fragmento, al menos no en ese momento. Anawiel también logro convencer a David para que no lo hiciera. Al final, el castaño mayor acabo frustrado por no poder conseguir el fragmento.

-Pero sabes que algún día lo conseguiré. El que te hagas amigo de su actual portadora no significa nada.

-Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. Pero me gustaría que no se lo quitaras por el momento. Y te pediría que le dijeras a [Blessing] que no la llamara. Irina ha estado desconcertada porque [Mimic] ha estado brillando levemente varias veces.

-Entendido. Pero ten cuidado.

-Hermano, ¿por qué odias la iglesia?

Durante un rato David estuvo mirando a la nada, recordando la charla que tuvo con Tannin sobre sus padres.

-Ellos intentaron asesinar a mis padres. – eso era algo que Issei y Anawiel sabían – Tengo respeto por las enseñanzas de Elohim. Que respete eso no quiere decir que respete a su supuesta iglesia. Tengo mis motivos para no hacerlo. Mi madre les dio todo lo que podía darles y ellos se lo pagaron intentando matarla solo por amar a un ser, que según ellos, era maligno. Sé que a Elohim no le gustaban los dragones, pero dudo que hubiera permitido lo que hicieron.

-Cierto. Una lástima que Elohim muriera en la Gran Guerra. Pero sigo diciendo que hay algo extraño en su muerte. – comento la rubia.

-Me pregunto porque en vez de llamarlo Elohim lo llaman el Dios Bíblico. Es más cansado. – se quejó el castaño mayor.

-Eres perezoso hasta para hablar, hermano.

-¡No soy perezoso!... solo que no me gusta malgastar energía.

Pasaron dos meses. David fue a la misión que le mando Azazel a Paris y el pequeño castaño y la joven rubia se dedicaban a hacer sus cosas sin el castaño mayor. Issei pasaba su tiempo con Irina, la cual se había convertido en su mejor amiga y viceversa. Era una relación sana, por lo que al no ver ningún problema, los altos mandos del Vaticano no pusieron pegas, aunque mantenían muy vigilado a Issei. Anawiel iba a museos, bibliotecas, lugares turísticos. Llevaban meses viviendo en Roma, pero aún les quedaban cosas por ver.

Entonces llego el día en el que Irina tuvo que ir a una misión en el sur de Francia, cerca de la frontera con Italia. A escondidas de Irina, la Iglesia Católica, de su cuñada y su hermano, Issei acabo viajando con Irina, claro que esta no se enteró hasta que llegaron a su destino.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Embrun (Francia)<strong>_

Embrun es una comuna y población de Francia, en la región de Provenza-Alpes-Costa Azul, departamento de Altos Alpes, en el distrito de Gap. Una pequeña ciudad que se encuentra en las faldas de una montaña. También está situada en un acantilado y cerca del rio La Durance. Una ciudad muy tranquila a la cual iban Irina, de misión, e Issei, escondido. Irina iba en tren con [Mimic] hecha pulsera mientras que Issei estaba sentado un poco más atrás de la castaña. Ésta se encontraba observando el paisaje que se veía a través de los cristales. Una vez llegaron a la estación de tren, ya en Francia, la castaña iba con una capa blanca con capucha que ocultaba su rostro del resto de transeúntes, los cuales la miraban curiosos. Después de estar caminando durante un rato, y que no hubiera nadie más, Irina transformo a [Mimic] en una katana y apunto a su espalda.

-Sé que estas aquí. ¡Muéstrate!

Al ver que la castaña lo había pillado, el joven dragón salió de su escondite.

-¡Issei! – grito la castaña asombrada de ver a su amigo.

-Jeje. H-hola Irina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Yo?... pues… jejeje. – su nerviosismo era palpable.

La mirada fija y curiosa de la castaña hizo que se pusiera más nervioso y no pudiera mentirle… o eso creía.

-Estoy de misión.

-¿Misión? ¿Tu? – pregunto incrédula.

-Sep. ¿Qué pasa?

-Eres demasiado joven como para tener una misión.

-¿Y eso me lo dices tú? ¡Tenemos la misma edad!

-Pero yo he sido entrenada para misiones como esta.

-Y yo también.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Issei se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras abría los ojos a tope. La castaña lo miraba asombrada.

-¿Tú también fuiste entrenado?

-Yo… esto… ¡sí! "¡David me va a matar!"

-¿Y qué te enseñaron?

-Magia y a usar la espada.

-¿Eres mago y espadachín? – pregunto con los ojos brillando como soles.

-Bueno… se podría decir que en parte lo soy.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Podrías enseñarme tu espada! Tú ya has visto la mía.

-Bueno. Está bien.

Una distorsión apareció a la derecha del dragón y de ella apareció una espada. Sin duda la espada era grande y parecía pesada pero, para sorpresa de la castaña, Issei la movía como si apenas pesara nada.

-Vaya, es preciosa. Nunca había visto una parecida. ¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto.

Issei le dio la vuela y se la entrego por el mango, ¿por dónde si no? en cuanto la castaña la cogió prácticamente pudo notar como pesaba, costándole moverla.

-Es extraño. Tú la movías como si nada, pero a mí me cuesta.

-Jejeje. Digamos que a este tipo de espadas solo les gusta ser portadas por quien ellas quieran. Solo me deja a mí a mi hermano o mi cuñada.

-Ahora que lo digo, nunca me los has presentado.

-Bueno, eso es porque trabajan bastante.

-Entiendo. ¿Y cómo se llama?

-¿Quién? – pregunto ido.

-La espada, obviamente. – sonrió.

-Ah, se llama Glamdring.

-Nunca he escuchado un nombre como ese. ¿De dónde es? – pregunto curiosa mientras le la devolvía.

-Me temo que no puedo decírtelo.

-Ahhh. – hizo un puchero – Bueno, la mía es Excalibur [Mimic].

-Oh, interesante. – él ya lo sabía.

-¿La conoces? – pregunto intrigada.

-Tengo algo de conocimiento. Excalibur se rompió y con sus trozos crearon siete fragmentos, cada uno con una habilidad distinta.

-Vaya. Sí que la conoces.

-Jejeje. Bueno, ¡vámonos que se nos hace tarde!

-Sí, será lo mejor.

Ambos empezaron a andar hasta que la castaña cayó en algo.

-Por cierto Issei, ¿dónde es tu misión?

-Era en Embrun.

-¡Qué casualidad! ¡Yo también!

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Y de que va?

-Tengo que ir a por cierta monja que es muy importante.

-¿Y eso?

-Es una Doncella Santa.

-¿?

-Luego te cuento. ¿Y tú?

-Tengo que ir a ocuparme de alguien que está haciendo mucho daño. – mintió.

-Espero que no tengas problemas.

Lo que no sabía Issei es que su mentira iba a ser cierta.

Después de hacer varios auto stop acabaron llegando hasta la ciudad francesa, en la cual tenían que hacer su misión. Cuando bajaron del automóvil pudieron apreciar la tranquilidad de la ciudad.

-Vaya. Sin duda es muy bonita. – comento alegre la castaña.

-Sin duda. Estoy seguro de que a mi hermano le gustaría ver este lugar.

(En Roma)

David y Anawiel se encontraban buscando al castaño menor. El muy pillo había apagado su móvil y comunicador, por lo que no podían saber dónde estaba sin usar el círculo mágico de dragones.

-¡Achús! – estornudo el oji verde-castaño.

-¿Te has resfriado?

-Sabes que no puedo. Seguro que alguien estaba hablando de mí. ¡Issei! ¡Maldito enano! ¡¿Dónde cojones estas?! ¡Cuando te pille te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida!

Las personas veían con miedo al castaño, el cual estaba que expulsaba fuego… metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

(De vuelta con Irina e Issei)

Mientras caminaban hacia la Chapelle Saint-Roch, Issei tuvo un aterrador escalofrió.

-¿Te ocurre algo Issei? Te has puesto azul.

-N-no es n-nada Irina. S-solo que t-tengo un m-mal presentimiento. "¡Me va a matar! ¡David me va a matar!"

Atravesaron la pequeña ciudad y subieron un poco por la falda de la montaña hasta llegar a la pequeña capilla. El edificio estaba construido a piedra. Se podía notar que era antiguo. Llamaron a la puerta y la persona que salió de allí era una joven rubia de la edad de Issei. El olor de la rubia oji verde llego a las fosas nasales del dragón.

-"Este olor… es el que capte en la Sala Magna." – pensó asombrado.

-Hola, mi nombre es Asia Argento. ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

-Hola. Mi nombre es Irina Shidou y él es Issei Hyodo, un amigo. He venido hasta aquí para llevarte ante el Vaticano. Reclaman tu presencia.

-Oh, así que el Vaticano. En ese caso no tengo nada que objetar.

Un hombre mayor, de unos ochenta años había aparecido junto a Asia.

-Usted es el cura, ¿verdad? – pregunto Issei.

-Así es jovencito. ¿Cuándo partir para Roma?

Ambos jóvenes notaron como el sol estaba ocultándose. La noche estaba muy cerca. Issei entrecerró los ojos al notar varias auras, auras demoniacas.

-"Demonios. ¿Qué querrán?" Mejor partimos mañana.

-¿Y tú misión, Issei?

-Me parece que la podre cumplir esta noche. Tú te encargaras de proteger a Asia y al padre.

-¡Entendido! ¡Cuenta conmigo! – levanto el pulgar, el cual soltó un brillo.

La capilla por dentro tenía un aspecto acogedor. Los bancos eran de madera pero tenían cojines para evitar dolores al estar tiempo sentado. Había un pequeño altar justo enfrente de la puerta principal, al fondo. Un cristo estaba situado justo detrás del altar y había dos ventanas a cada lado y cuatro más en las paredes laterales. El anciano padre los llevo hasta una puerta que había en un lateral. Esta tenía un pasillo que conducía a dos habitaciones y dos baños. No eran lujosos, simplemente tenían lo necesario. La habitación del anciano tenía una cama, un armario y un escritorio. El cuarto de la monja rubia era igual que la del cura.

-Siento mucho no tener camas para vosotros dos, pero como podéis ver aquí vivimos con lo necesario.

-No se preocupe padre. Yo puedo dormir en el suelo. – hablo Issei.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto. En ese caso, toma esto. – el anciano le dio una manta.

-Irina-san, tu puedes dormir conmigo. – sonrió Asia.

-¿En serio? No quiero importunar.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, Irina-san.

-Bien. En ese caso acepto.

Una vez que los sitios para dormir estuvieron decididos, cada uno se fue a dormir, no sin antes tomar la cena.

* * *

><p>Eran aproximadamente las dos de la noche. Issei había sentido la presencia de los demonios más cercana a la capilla. No quiso despertar a Irina y salió de la capilla usando la manta como capa y capucha, para ocultar su rostro. Con gran rapidez se alejó de la capilla hasta estar bastante lejos. Entonces fue cuando vio a un pequeño grupo de demonios. Issei se escondió en un árbol y escalo por las ramas.<p>

-Menuda mierda. Tantas almas humanas vivas absorbidas y apenas he aumentado mi poder. – hablo una figura pequeña rubia.

-Señorito, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – una figura masculina pregunto a otra, el líder del grupo demoniaco.

-Tengo un plan para hacerme con la monja curandera. Me hare unas heridas y hare que ella me cure. Cuando vean que han curado a un demonio la culparan de herejía y la echaran. Cuando lo hagan la traeré hasta mí y se convertirá en una más.

-Pero señorito, tengo entendido que una [Seiken] acaba de llegar a la capilla.

-Una [Seiken], ¿eh? Perfecto. Si puedo matar a una portadora de Excalibur sería perfecto.

-Pero señorito, eso ya no nos está permitido. Es lo mismo que con las almas humanas. – esta vez fue una voz femenina.

-¡Soy el hermano del actual Belcebú! ¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! ¡Así que vamos!

-Entendido señorito Diodora.

-Bien. Matad a los humanos de esa ciudad – dijo señalando a la ciudad de Embrun – y conseguid sus almas. A este paso el maldito hijoputa de Sairaorg estará muy por encima de mí.

-Entendido señorito Astaroth.

Los demonios empezaron a caminar hacia la ciudad francesa, pero una persona apareció en su camino.

-Me temo que no puedo permitiros pasar de aquí. – dijo el encapuchado.

(Momentos antes)

Issei escuchaba atento la conversación. El dragón no conocía a todos los demonios, pero si el nombre de los cuatro Maous actuales. La verdad es que le daba igual que ese chico, Diodora Astaroth, fuera el hermano de Ajuka Belcebú. No permitiría que siguieran con sus atrocidades he hicieran algo a Irina o Asia. Como dragón no podía permitir que dañasen a sus parejas.

-"Ddraig."

-[Dime, compañero.]

-"Vamos a darles una paliza a estos cabrones."

-[Estamos hablando de un grupo de ocho demonios, y uno el hermano de un Maou.]

-"Y yo soy el Sekiryuutei."

-[… bueno, vamos a darles caña.]

[Boosted Gear]

-"Si la cosa se pone fea habrá que usarlo."

-[Compañero, no creo que te aguantara demasiado.]

-"Por eso. Solo en caso de que no pueda solo."

-[Entendido]

Issei convoco a Glamdring y empezó a acumular [Boost]. Con un salto cayo en medio de los demonios que iban hacia la ciudad francesa.

(Volviendo al presente)

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto una chica.

-Alguien que os mandara de vuelta al Inframundo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso me gustaría verlo! ¡Matadlo!

-A la orden señorito.

Ante la orden del rubio, dos demonios se lanzaron contra Issei, pero este los corto profundamente con un movimiento limpio de Glamdring, manchando la hoja de rojo carmesí.

ZAS

ZAS

Los dos demonios, después de unos segundos, yacían muertos con un charco de sangre debajo suyo. Poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron desapareciendo.

-¡¿Qué cojones?! ¡Eso no es una espada sacra! ¡¿Cómo los ha matado tan fácilmente?! – grito un alucinado Diodora.

-¿Eso es todo? – el tono de voz de Issei era seco y frio.

-¡Matadlo! ¡Lo quiero muerto y su cabeza en una pica!

El resto de cinco demonios se lanzaron contra Issei mientras usaban sus poderes demoniacos.

[Dragon Shot]

BOOOM

Una bola roja pura salió de la garra metálica del brazo izquierdo de Issei, convirtiendo en nada a tres demonios. Estos estaban atónitos ante tal ataque.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – grito Diodora con miedo en el cuerpo.

-Soy tu perdición. - respondió Issei.

ZAS

ZAS

Antes de que los otros dos demonios hicieran un movimiento, Issei ya los había cortado con Glamdring. El único que quedaba era el rubio. Ante la desesperación, éste empezó a lanzar bolas de poder demoniaco, que eran desviadas por la espada de Issei.

-"Sinceramente me esperaba más."

-[Yo también. Estos demonios eran débiles. Diría que de clase baja en términos de poder.]

Diodora se encontraba en el suelo sudando a mares.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? – le pregunto mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.

-Has arrebatado almas humanas a personas vivas. Intentabas culpar a esa monja por tus sucios planes. Mereces que te mate.

-¡No! ¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¡Soy rico! ¡Tengo poder! ¡Puedo darte lo que sea! – exclamaba desesperado.

-No necesito nada de eso.

Con un rápido movimiento le clavo la espada en el hombro izquierdo.

-Manda este mensaje a todos los demonios que sean como tú. Si hacéis maldades como estas tened por seguro que os matare sin contemplaciones.

Diodora pudo ver unos ojos rojos carmesíes con las pupilas rasgadas. Una vez que Issei saco la espada del hombro, el rubio creo un círculo mágico y desapareció.

-[Compañero, ¿crees que ha sido una buena idea?]

-No podía matar al hermano de un Maou. Si lo hubiera hecho tendríamos a muchos demonios detrás de nosotros. Además, no quiero ponerlas en peligro.

-[Entiendo. Has progresado mucho compañero. No te ha hecho falta usarlo.]

-En parte es gracias a Glamdring.

-[Es una espada élfica. Tiene las cualidades para matar incluso a los dioses. Además, también puedes usarla para matar dragones. Tu espada es una de las más antiguas, forjada por los primeros elfos.]

-Lo sé. Es un gran honor que Eldelbar me la diera.

-[Sin duda. Será mejor volver a la capilla.]

-Si. Será lo mejor por ahora.

ZAS

Con un movimiento elegante, Issei quito toda la sangre de la hoja de la espada y luego la guardo es el espacio dimensional. Cuando llego a la capilla, Irina lo estaba esperando seria en la entrada.

-Los has matado.

-¿A quién? – intento hacerse el tonto.

-Lo he visto. Has matado a esos demonios.

-Ellos querían destruir la ciudad y hacer que echaran a Asia de la Iglesia. Además, ya han atacado otros pueblos.

-No me estas entendiendo Issei. No me quejo de que los hayas matado. Son demonios.

-No todos son tan malos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto curiosa.

-Hay de todo en todos lados. Solo te diré eso.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, Issei se metió dentro de la capilla para poder descansar un poco.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, temprano, Issei, Irina y Asia se encontraban en el tren de camino a Roma.<p>

-Ya volveré al Vaticano. Es un honor.

-Tu eres muy creyente, ¿verdad, Asia?

-Si. Lo soy. – sonrió la rubia - ¿Tu no?

-Nop. No lo soy.

Asia lo miro asombrada.

-Oh, vamos. Que no sea creyente no significa que sea alguien malo.

-Tienes razón, Issei-san. Lo lamento.

-No tienes que disculparte, Asia. Por cierto, ¿por qué eres una Doncella Santa?

-Eso es debido a un poder que Dios me dio.

-¿?

-Mi poder consiste en curar cualquier herida de cualquier ser.

-Ahhh. "Por eso el demonio rubio la quería." Ese poder es interesante. Debes tener cuidado con quien curas.

-¿?

Durante el resto del viaje, el trio estuvo hablando de trivialidades. Una vez llegaron a Roma, Asia e Irina fueron a la Ciudad del Vaticano, mientras que Issei se iba preparando para la paliza de su vida. Na más llegar al departamento sintió un aura asesina.

-Issei. – lo llamo su hermano.

-H-hai, onii-chan.

-¿Me puedes explicar dónde has estado y porque me han llegado noticias de que Diodora Astaroth, hermano de Ajuka Belcebú, resulto atacado, herido y su grupo exterminado? – la mirada que le dirigía haría que incluso Erza Scarlet se acojonara.

Issei se dispuso a contarle todo lo que había pasado, incluido el ataque al grupo de Diodora.

-Entiendo. Eso está bien. Evitaste una gran tragedia.

-Pero no pude salvar a las demás.

-No es tu culpa Issei, lo hiciste bien. – decía mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias hermano. – pero noto como el agarre se hacía más fuerte, hasta casi asfixiarlo – ¿H-hermano?

-No creerás que me he olvidado de tu castigo por desaparecer de esta manera, ¿verdad?

Lo que se estuvo escuchando después, por largo rato, eran los gritos y suplicas del pequeño dragón, que le pedía a su hermano mayor que parara.

Durante los siguientes meses que estuvieron en Roma, los tres pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, siempre y cuando las dos chicas no tuvieran una misión o el castaño no tuviera que entrenar o misión. Los de la Iglesia no le veían ningún problema ya que no sabían que Issei era un dragón, y ambas chicas no habían contado nada sobre sus poderes por un juramento. Algo le decía que pronto volvería a verlas.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Fin flashback<strong>_

Issei miraba el techo del restaurante con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Issei, ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto Anawiel.

-¿Eh? Ah, nada. Solo recordaba.

-¿A tus parejas no formales? – se burló David.

-¡Hermano! – grito sonrojado el chico.

-David, no te burles de tu hermano.

-Jejeje, perdón.

Raynare solo disfrutaba de su comida, pasando de, según ella, la estúpida charla que tenían los demás. Durante el resto del día estuvieron visitando distintos lugares de Edimburgo.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Días más tarde<strong>_

David e Issei se encontraban en el lago que había cerca de su casa. Anawiel se encontraba con sus padres mientras que Raynare en una misión de Grígori.

-Esto es un muermo. – se quejó David – Me pregunto que estará haciendo Ophis.

-Nada.

David e Issei pegaron un salto al escuchar la voz. Ya incorporados se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer de unos veinticinco, cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos negros como la oscuridad, los cuales no reflejaban emoción ninguna. Además, hay que comentar la provocativa vestimenta. Iba descalza pero llevaba una camisa desabotonada, dejando ver un buen escote y su ombligo, y unos vaqueros negros ajustados, los cuales moldeaban su perfecto trasero y piernas. Un cuerpo de diosa, literalmente ya que se trataba de Ophis Ouroboros, la Diosa Dragón del Infinito.

-Ophis, menudo susto.

-Hola mama. – saludo Issei.

-Hola hijo. – sonrió levemente.

Desde que David le dijo a Ophis que Issei era su hijo, cuando David encontró a ambos en el bosque años atrás, Ophis había 'tomado' ese papel. En una pequeña parte le agradaba ser llamada mama por el castaño, y a este le gustaba tener madre, aunque fuera Ophis.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto David.

-No sé. Me aburría.

-Ahhh. Ven. Siéntate con nosotros. Estamos disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

-Vale.

La Diosa Dragón se sentó entre ambos castaños y se tumbó. Durante un largo rato nadie dijo nada.

-Oye Ophis.

-…

-Nunca me has contado porque Issei. ¿Por qué fue que lo salvaste a él y tú y el Gran Rojo le disteis un cuerpo y poder?

Esa pregunta sorprendió al castaño menor y en menor medida a Ophis. La morena estuvo en silencio un rato y luego hablo.

-Hace años, justo antes de encontrar a Issei…

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Flashback – años atrás<strong>_

Ophis, la Diosa Dragón del Infinito, se encontraba paseando por una ciudad asiática, observando a las personas ir y venir. Lo único que veían los humanos era a una pequeña niña de cabello y ojos negros como la noche más oscura. Lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la Diosa Dragón era como echar al Gran Rojo de su hogar, la Grieta Dimensional. Tan tranquila, iba tan tranquila hasta que sintió algo. Era como si alguien la estuviera llamando. Creando una brecha, la Diosa Dragón fue hasta donde venía el llamado. Cuando paso al otro lado de la brecha, lo que encontró fue un precioso bosque y unos extraños seres, aunque no tan extraños para ella.

-Elfos. – fue lo que dijo la pelinegra al ver a las criaturas que la observaban.

-La Diosa Dragón del Infinito. – decían algunos.

-¿Qué se supone que hace aquí? – se preguntaban otros.

Pasando de lo que decían los elfos, la pelinegra avanzo a través de la ciudad élfica hasta llegar a su destino, el lugar desde donde era llamada.

-Ophis Ouroboros.

Una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules estaba sentada en el suelo mirando directamente a la Diosa Dragón, sin temor ninguno.

-Te conozco. Eres Aman. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – dijo con su voz monótona.

-Milenios, Ophis.

-¿Por qué me has llamado?

-Tengo algo de lo que advertirte, Ouroboros.

-Cuéntame, Reina Elfa.

-Dentro de unos años empezara una guerra. En ella lucharan los distintos dioses que existen. Y no solo ellos. Distintas criaturas y seres se verán envueltos en ella, incluida tú.

-…

-Los Dragones Oscuros estarán también. El descendiente de Lucifer será la mente detrás de todo. Samael, el asesino de dragones. El 666, Trihexa. Son algunos de los que lucharan.

-Los Dragones Oscuros están muertos. Samael está encerrado por el Dios Olímpico Hades. Nunca he visto a Trihexa. – Ophis frunció un poco su ceño.

-Los Dragones Oscuros volverán a la vida. Samael será liberado durante un momento, causando mucho daño. Trihexa existe e intentaran liberarlo. Eso es lo único que te puedo decir.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Ayuda al nuevo Sekiryuutei.

-¿El Rojo?

-Si. Sálvalo, llévalo contigo y el Gran Rojo. Luego déjalo en el territorio del Rey Dragón Tannin.

-Entiendo. ¿Algo más?

-No, eso es todo. Confió en ti, Ophis.

La pelinegra no dijo nada más. Creo una grieta y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

><p>Japón. Más concretamente en Kuoh. Allí una familia viajaba en coche sin ningún temor. Iban viajando perfectamente, sin pasarse de velocidad y sin haber bebido. Desgraciadamente, aunque muchos respetan las normas de conducción, hay algunos imbéciles que no lo hacen. Un coche choco de frente de repente. A pesar de llevar los cinturones de seguridad, el impacto fue tan grande que los dos adultos murieron. En el asiento de atrás había un niño. Este sufrió heridas muy graves cuando el coche empezó a caer por una muy empinada colina, producto del fuerte choque. Una vez que el vehículo paro de dar vueltas de campana, la cosa se calmó. Los dos adultos sangraban sin parar, pero se podía ver a través de sus ojos abiertos como ya no tenían vida.<p>

Fue entonces cuando apareció Ophis. La Diosa Dragón del Infinito llegaba para salvar al Sekiryuutei. Con paso calmado llego hasta el coche, destrozando la puerta, cogiendo a Issei y llevándoselo lejos. Antes de ir a la Brecha Dimensional miro al coche para luego acumular poder y destruirlo.

Una vez que atravesó la brecha llego a lo que Ophis consideraba su hogar. Era un lugar infinito y vacío. Lo primero que vio Ophis al atravesarla fue a un gigantesco dragón rojo. El jodio dragón media más de cien metros y uno podría morir de miedo con solo estar en su presencia.

-Gran Rojo, tenemos problemas.

-[Pufff. De que se trata Ouroboros. Debe ser algo muy importante como para que me hables así.]

-Veras….

Durante el siguiente par de minutos, la Diosa Dragón del Infinito le estuvo contando al Dios Dragón Emperador Rojo lo que le conto Aman, la Reina Elfa.

-¿[Eso te lo ha contado Aman?]

-Así es.

-[En ese caso habrá que hacerle caso. Los elfos son los únicos dignos de mi respeto y su Reina nunca antes ha fallado en sus visiones. Empecemos antes de que me vaya.]

Entre Ophis y el Gran Rojo, Issei dejo de ser humano para pasar a ser un nuevo dragón. El Gran Rojo le dio un cuerpo hecho de su propia sangre mientras que Ophis le dio parte de su poder.

-[Bien. Aquí esta. El Tercer Dios Dragón. Bueno, me largo. He currado más que en los últimos dos mil años. Ale, que os den.]

Dicho esto el Gran Rojo siguió nadando, o tacándose las pelotas según se vea, en el espacio infinito, vacío y aburrido que era la Brecha Dimensional. Siguiendo lo dicho por la Reina Elfa, Ophis llevo al nuevo dragón hasta el bosque del Rey Dragón Tannin en el Inframundo.

Una vez llegado allí, Ophis hablo con Ddraig.

-Ddraig.

-[Ahora me hablas, Ophis. He de decir que lo que he visto hasta ahora es lo más raro que he visto en toda mi vida.]

-Deberás cuidar de él.

-[Lo sé. Os he escuchado. La verdad es que me sorprende que el Gran Rojo haya aceptado.]

-Lo ha hecho porque lo ha visto la Reina Elfa.

-[Bueno, si lo dice ella es por algo. En fin, me voy a sobar.]

-…

Cuando Ophis estaba por marcharse noto una presencia. Se dio la vuelta para ver a un joven castaño de menos de diez años.

* * *

><p>-Y eso paso.<p>

-Joder. Menuda pedazo de historia. Así que se viene un futuro muy jodio, ¿eh?

-Eso es lo que parece.

-Mama. – la llamo Issei.

-Dime Issei.

-Si antes eras una niña, ¿por qué ahora tiene un cuerpo de adulto?

-Eso es porque, según he visto, una madre no tiene un físico de niña.

-Ahhh.

-Pues a mi parecer te favorece más esa figura, Ophis. – comento David – Te hace ver más madura… y estas más buena. – susurro eso para si mismo – Por cierto, Issei ya ha encontrado dos futuras parejas.

Un silencio escalofriante empezó a notarse. Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, David se apartó diez metros de Ophis, la cual tenía una mirada neutra pero un aura asesina gigantesca.

-¿Cómo que mi hijo tiene a dos lagartas? – pregunto mirando a David.

-Jejeje… yo… esto… jejeje…. ¡es cosa suya! – grito señalando a Issei.

Ophis dirigió su vista a su 'hijo', el cual estaba que se meaba.

-¿Issei?

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Son mis genes! - intentaba librarse un supermegaacojonado Issei.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Ninguna puta zorra lagarta se quedara con mi hijo.

Lo dicho por Ophis fue en un tono tan neutro y con un aura asesina de madre ultramegaprotectora de cojones que hacia que ambos castaños se abrazasen mientras lloraban y temblaban cual gelatina.

* * *

><p>Como habeis podido ver, Issei tiene una espada élfica, por lo que no le hace falta Ascalon (ya que las espadas elficas pueden matar dragones). Tengo una leve idea de que hacer con Ascalon pero, ¿cuales serian las vuestras? Participad si quereis.<p>

Para los que no sepan cual es la espada de Issei buscad en Google. Es la espada de Gandalf.

Elohim es como los judíos llaman al Dios Bíblico, o es uno de sus nombres, no sé.


	6. Skíðblaðnir

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

caballerooscuro117: si te soy sincero tenía pensado meter a Ophis pa David, pero decidí dejarla con Issei. Ahora está en papel de madre sobreprotectora, con el tiempo cambiara. No es incesto ya que Issei tiene la sangre y cuerpo del Gran Rojo, por lo que sin problemas. Issei será Issei, el pervertido, pero eso será cuando acabe corrompido por… lo dejare ahí. Por ahora será inocente y lento.

DiiZfeL: gracias, saludos desde España. Fusionar ambas, no me tira la idea. La espada élfica es mucho más poderosa, además de poder matar dragones. No me convence, pero gracias por aportar y comentar XD.

Hassei: meter OC al harem de Issei… me temo que no. Lo digo porque, hasta el tomo 17, ya tiene ocho chicas oficiales en el harem y unas cuantas que no se termina de saber. Si la cosa sigue igual acabara con más de doce, lo que a mí me parece exagerar mucho, pero bueno. Aun así gracias por comentar XD.

Guest J: Fusionar ambas, no me tira la idea. La espada élfica es mucho más poderosa, además de poder matar dragones. No me convence, pero gracias por aportar y comentar XD.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5:<p>

**Skíðblaðnir**

(Octubre año 2011)

_**Asgard (como en la pelicula de Thor)**_

Asgard. Uno de los Nueve Reinos y hogar de los asgardianos. El reino es gobernado por el Padre de Todos, Odín. Asgard es un planetoide celestial. No es un planeta como la Tierra, sino que es un reino plano y místico, lleno de acantilados y cascadas que se derraman hacia el espacio exterior.

Issei y David se encontraban en la ciudad gobernada por Odín. Habían llegado hasta ésta por pedido del Padre de Todos. Habían llegado a través del Puente del Arco iris. Ambos castaños se encontraban dando una vuelta por las calles de Tokio cuando una persona con vestimenta medieval se acercó hasta ambos.

-¿Vosotros sois los hermanos dragones? – pregunto la persona con vestimenta medieval que los dragones reconocieron como asgardiana.

-Así es. ¿Quién pregunta por nosotros? – pregunto el mayor.

-Vengo como emisario del Padre de Todos.

-¿Odín? – pregunto el menor.

-Así es.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?

-Ha oído que vosotros dos y os llama para pediros que cumpláis una misión. Si la hacéis os dará dos regalos importantes.

Ambos castaños se miraron para luego asentir.

-Está bien. Aceptamos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

El hombre, porque el asgardiano era hombre, empezó a caminar hacia un callejón para alejarse de los humanos. Mientras caminaban, Issei y David conversaban.

-Desde que se sabe que tú eres el Sekiryuutei nos dan más misiones.

-Cierto.

-Aun me sigo preguntando cómo es posible que sepan de tu identidad. Azazel no ha dicho nada.

El joven castaño se puso nervioso mientras recordaba como, por una verdadera tontería, alguien lo había visto con el [Boosted Gear] y este, inocentemente, le había dicho su nombre.

-S-sí. Es un verdadero misterio. Jejeje

-¿?

-Aquí es. – hablo el hombre.

Se encontraban en un pequeño parque alejado de todo el conglomerado de gente. Era un pequeño parque.

-¿Y ahora? – pregunto David.

-Esperaremos a que Heimdall active el Bifröst.

-¿Bifröst? – le pregunto Issei.

-El puente de arco iris. Une a Midgard con Asgard, al igual que con los demás Reinos.

-Ahhh.

-No escuchas cuando Anawiel explica, ¿verdad?

Issei se rasco la cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Entonces una luz apareció en el cielo. Una especie de energía cayo hasta el suelo, en forma circulas, ocupando a ambos dragones y al asgardiano. No sabía cuándo ni como pero en un momento se encontraban en la capital japonesa y al otro estaban en Asgard.

-Creo que me he mareado. – comentaba Issei.

-Puede que la primera vez ocasione eso.

Ambos dragones miraron a la extraña y profunda voz. Un hombre de más de dos metros, de piel negra, ojos amarillos, con una armadura dorada, perilla y un casco con cuernos que pone sus ojos en las sombras.

-Tú debes de ser Heimdall, el Dios Guardián de Asgard. – dijo David – Tío, acojonas un rato. – comento divertido.

-Por favor, seguidme. El Padre de Todos está esperando.

-Si si.

Un vehículo volador asgardiano los esperaba al salir de la bóveda donde se encontraba Heimdall. Los dragones subieron y empezaron a volar a través de la ciudad.

-Vaya. Desde siempre he querido ver Asgard. – comento Issei.

-Cierto. Me pregunto si lo que he oído de Odín será cierto.

-¿?

-Que es un viejo verde depravado.

-¡Un respeto al Padre de Todos! – grito enojado el asgardiano.

-Oye tranqui, que solo he dicho lo que dicen los rumores.

Desde el pequeño vehículo podían ver como los asgardianos paseaban por las calles o trabajaban. La ciudad estaba muy avanzada tecnológicamente, a años luz de la humana.

-¿Cómo habrán hecho para conseguir esta paz y tranquilidad? – se preguntaba Issei.

-Esto es el fruto de la paz. Miles de años sin que nadie entre a este lugar. Así es como lo han conseguido. Su economía es de las más prosperas, su tierra es rica y, como ya he dicho, ningún enemigo a pisado este Reino en muchos siglos.

-Ahhh.

Estaban cerca de llegar al Palacio de Asgard. Cerca se podía ver cómo había un centro de entrenamiento, donde entrenaban los futuros héroes y Valkirias. La nave los dejo en la puerta del palacio. Al ver a ambos dragones, los asgardianos que se encontraban entrenando decidieron acercarse hasta ellos para observar. Habían oído que Odín había mandado llamar a dos famosos dragones mercenarios.

-¿Esos son? Pues no parecen gran cosa. – decía uno.

-Tienes razón. Estoy seguro de que podría vencerles con un brazo. – dijo otro.

-Yo no diría eso. – una mujer rubia con traje de valkiria se acercó hasta el grupo – Esos dos chicos han realizado peligrosas con éxito. Si Odín-sama los ha llamado es por algo.

Ambos dragones entraron hasta el palacio, siendo guiados por el asgardiano. Caminaron a través de los amplios pasillos hasta llegar al salón del trono. Sentado en él pudieron ver a un hombre viejo de pelo gris con una larga barba del mismo color, además de tener un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Vestía con las vestimentas de Dios Jefe de Asgard.

-Odín-sama. – saludo el guía – Los he traído.

-Bien, dejadnos solos. – comento serio.

El guía asintió y se retiró, dejando solos a Odín, David e Issei.

-Es un placer conocer al actual Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodo.

-Parece que todo el mundo te conoce. Te me has hecho famoso hermanito. – se burló David.

-¡Hermano!

-Jojojo, la juventud. Es una lástima que no hayas traído a la rubia y a la morena. – sonrió pervertida mente Odín.

-Como si fuera a traerlas después de lo que he escuchado. ¡Vamos, ni drogado!

-Jojojo, no te pongas así. No soy tan malo.

-Yaaa. Bueno, ¿para qué nos ha llamado el Padre de Todos?

-Es para que recuperéis cierto objeto que me han robado.

-Espera un momento. ¿Te han robado? ¿A ti? ¿En Asgard? – pregunto alucinado Issei – Se supone que nadie puede hacer eso.

-Me temo que así es. El objeto se llama Tabla de la Vida y el Tiempo. – la seriedad de Odín era palpable.

-¿Y que se supone que es esa tabla? – pregunto David.

-Es muy importante ya que el texto escrito en la Tabla de la Vida y el Tiempo es una formula química llamada [La Fórmula de la Línea de la Vida]. Esta aumenta el poder del que la use hasta convertirse en un ser superior, el mejor de su especie. Además de que según quien lo use podría llegar a ser una gran amenaza.

-Entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué debemos ser nosotros los que recuperemos esa tabla? Quiero decir, ¿no sería más normal que enviases a algunos de tus mejores hombres?

-El motivo por el que os he llamado a vosotros es porque los que la han robado están actualmente en vuestro planeta.

-¿En la Tierra?

-Así es. Según tengo entendido, se encuentran en un país llamado España.

David puso una mirada melancólica. De ese país era su madre.

-¿Y quienes la han robado? – pregunto Issei.

-[La Brigada del Caos].

-Otra vez esos terroristas. – se quejó David - ¿Hace cuánto que dan por saco? – se preguntó en voz alta.

-Desde hace un año. Y a mamá le da igual. Ella le da lo que quieren si le ayudan.

-Pufff. Se va a armar una muy grande. ¿Cuál es nuestra recompensa?

-Os daré un Skíðblaðnir a cada uno. – sonrió arrogante Odín.

David e Issei se quedaron con la boca a vierta y los ojos como platos. Un Skíðblaðnir era un regalo inimaginable. Esos barcos solo los tenían asgardianos, y tenían que ser muy importante para tenerlos.

-¡¿Cómo que un Skíðblaðnir?! – pregunto incrédulo David.

-Ese es el pago. Recuperáis algo muy valioso e importante y yo os pago con un precio parecido.

-P-pero un Skíðblaðnir.

-Claro que si no lo queréis… - sonrió malvado.

-¡NO! – gritaron ambos castaño.

-Pues trato hecho. Traedme la Tabla y yo os daré los Skíðblaðnir.

-Hecho. – unísono otra vez.

* * *

><p>Después de que Odín les diera toda la información que habían reunido, ambos dragones salieron fuera del palacio, donde los futuros héroes y valkirias les esperaban. Ambos estaban por seguir su camino pero un hombre rubio de ojos azules alto y fornido se cruzó en su camino con los brazos cruzados.<p>

-Esto, ¿te importa? Tenemos que irnos. – pidió David.

-Me temo que no. ¿De qué ha hablado el Padre de Todos con vosotros? – pregunto serio.

-Eso es información confidencial. – comento Issei.

-Me temo que hasta que no me digáis nada no me moveré de aquí.

La valkiria rubia se mantuvo cayada y apartada, a la espera de ver que hacían los dragones.

-Mira, pedazo de armario con patas, no estoy de humor, así que haz el puto favor y apártate.

David miro a su hermano con una ceja alzada. Cuando Issei se ponía de mal humor todos sus buenos modales se iban de vacaciones.

-Hmp. ¿Y tú crees que un maldito mocoso como tú me va a quitar?

[Boosted Gear]

-O te apartas o te aparto.

La mirada de Issei indicaba, o debería indicar, que lo haría sin pensarlo. David soltaba lágrimas falsas ante la actitud de su hermanito.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Como si fuera a…!

[Dragon Shot]

Una bola de energía roja salió de la garra metálica del brazo izquierdo de Issei, impactando con el 'futuro' héroe asgardiano y mandándolo bastante lejos.

-¡Arg! ¡Cabrón! ¡Eso me ha dolido mucho! – gritaba furioso.

-Te lo advertí.

-Te lo advirtió.

Los demás héroes y valkirias se habían puesto en posición de pelea, mas David e Issei se mantenían tranquilos. El hombre rubio saco una espada y se abalanzo contra Issei. Este invoco su espada élfica y ambas espadas chocaron.

CLINK

Todos miraban asombrados como la espada del hombre rubio se convertía en trocitos al impactar en la espada élfica.

-Parece que vas mejorando, Issei.

-Sep. Pero parece que su espada era una mierdecilla.

Pasando al lado del rubio, ambos castaños siguieron su camino hasta el vehículo volador que los llevaría hasta el Puente del Arco Iris. La valkiria rubia miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al castaño menor.

-Oye, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? De un momento para otro has cambiado de humor.

-No lo sé, pero siento una gran furia surgiendo dentro de mí. Como si tocaran algo que es mío.

-¿?

David lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y alejándose un poco. El pequeño castaño expulsaba un aura asesina que acojinaría a muchos. Sus ojos estaban rojos y de sus fosas nasales y boca salía un poco de vapor.

-"Joder. Da yuyu."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En algún lugar de España<strong>_

Ambos castaños se habían ido de Asgard para ir hasta España. El país se encontraba un poco alterado. A pesar del éxito deportivo, los problemas económicos y sociales estaban presentes. La crisis estaba dando con fuerza. No solo la crisis mundial, sino también su crisis propia, la del ladrillo. Habían usado círculos mágicos para llegar al país una vez que volvieron a la Tierra. El lugar en el que se encontraban era Burgos. Era aproximadamente las doce de la mañana, el sol estaba en lo más alto. Por suerte iban bien abrigados para el frio de la Meseta Norte.

-Jejeje, hace tiempo que no vengo aquí. Si recuerdo bien, la última vez fue cuando conseguí a [Ruler].

-Hermano, ¿dónde debemos ir?

-Cierto cierto. Según nos dijo el viejo Odín, la última vez que se supo de los terroristas fue en esta ciudad, apenas hace pocas horas. Debemos movernos.

-¡Si!

-Debemos empezar a investigar, aunque un poco de turismo tampoco viene mal.

Ambos castaños empezaron a caminar por las preciosas calles de Burgos. Según iban caminando por la ciudad, iban viendo distintos monumentos y edificios importantes de la ciudad. Entonces llegaron hasta la Plaza del Cid, donde hay una estatua de bronce del Cid. El castaño mayor se quedó mirando fijamente la estatua.

-Hermano, ¿quién es el Cid?

-El Cid, o Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, fue un caballero castellano que llegó a dominar, al frente de su propia mesnada, el Levante de la península ibérica a finales del siglo XI de forma autónoma respecto de la autoridad de rey alguno. Consiguió conquistar Valencia y estableció en esta ciudad un señorío independiente desde el 17 de junio de 1094 hasta su muerte. Su esposa, Jimena Díaz, lo heredó y mantuvo hasta 1102, cuando pasó de nuevo a dominio musulmán. Es uno de los mayores héroes de la historia española, y también es conocido en el exterior.

-Vaya. Sin duda era alguien importante.

-Sin duda. Por lo que se tenía dos espadas. [Tizona] y [Colada]. Esas espadas forman parte de las armas legendarias, que son las que están a parte de las sacras, como Excalibur, y las demoniacas, como Gram.

-¿Qué otro tipo de armas legendarias hay?

-Por ejemplo, la espada de William Wallace, el arco de Robín Hood, Ame no nuboko, que es una lanza, creo, y otras que no sabría decirte.

-Ya veo.

Entonces, cierta persona llamo la atención de David. En frente de la estatua había una bella joven. Tenía la piel un poco morena, castaña y una buena figura. La chica miraba fijamente la estatua del Cid. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que la miraban porque dirigió su vista al castaño. Fue en ese momento cuando pudo ver sus ojos castaños, como chocolate. La chica entrecerró los ojos y se alejó caminando con tranquilidad.

-¿Otra? – pregunto Issei.

-Me parece que sí, hermanito. Me parece que sí. – sonrió.

-Ya van tres.

-¿Y? Tú conociste a dos casi al mismo tiempo.

Issei se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Hay la inocencia. Bendita inocencia.

Estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad durante horas. Solo paraban para comer y cenar. Era ya bastante tarde. La noche había caído y Burgos iluminaba el lugar con sus luces. Siguieron buscando y buscando hasta que sintieron varias presencias. Eran humanas, pero si el instinto no les fallaba, eran portadores de Sacred Gears. El lugar, el castillo de Burgos, uno de los más antiguos de España.

-Hermano, la presencia viene del castillo.

-Ya lo he notado Issei. Espero que esos cabrones no lo destruyan.

Con rapidez corrieron hasta llegar a los restos del castillo.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Castillo de Burgos (sobre las 11:00)<strong>_

Tras subir una pequeña colina, ambos castaños llegaron hasta los restos del castillo, el cual conservaba sus murallas.

-Tras los inicios en tiempos del conde Diego Rodríguez, la importancia creciente de la ciudad exigía una gran fortaleza, cuyo perímetro está perfectamente documentado. Los viajeros medievales relatan unánimemente la sensación de fuerza y de seguridad que ofrecía. Probablemente durante el reinado de Alfonso VIII de Castilla se produce la primera gran transformación, participando expertos alarifes al gusto mudéjar de la época. El rey castellano Enrique IV emprende la segunda reforma, fundamentalmente de embellecimiento, con objeto de transformarlo en palacio: salones, aposentos y capilla. Nunca fueron buenos amigos la ciudad y el castillo, pero se soportaron durante siglos, hasta que el 13 de junio de 1813 sucumbió el coloso durante las guerras napoleónicas tras una enconada resistencia en el segundo asalto por las tropas anglo-portuguesas de Wellington.

Fernando el Católico la asedia en la guerra contra Juana la Beltraneja. El cerco lo inicia en agosto de 1474 y dura hasta enero de 1476. En este período se libraron algunos de los combates más feroces de su historia, siendo uno de los objetivos cortar el agua a los sitiados, de modo que los minadores trabajaron con la doble finalidad de interceptar el pozo y volar los muros, tal como señala Luciano Serrano.

El castillo de Burgos fue utilizado como cárcel de Estado, estando ocupada por los reyes García de Galicia y Alfonso VI de León, así como por Tomás de Gournay, asesino del rey Eduardo II de Inglaterra.

En 1277, según refieren los Anales del reinado de Alfonso X, fue ejecutado en el castillo de Burgos el infante Fadrique de Castilla, hijo de Fernando III el Santo, por orden de su hermano Alfonso X el Sabio, quien ordenó ejecutar al mismo tiempo a Simón Ruiz de los Cameros, señor de los Cameros y yerno del infante Fadrique de Castilla.

Posteriormente, y después de haber permanecido varios años en un lugar indigno, los restos mortales del infante Fadrique de Castilla fueron trasladados en 1282, y por orden de su sobrino Sancho IV el Bravo, al desaparecido convento de la Santísima Trinidad de Burgos, que fue demolido en el siglo XIX. Durante la Edad Moderna y por causa tanto de la evolución de las técnicas militares, como por la lejanía de los escenarios bélicos, pierde su antigua función defensiva. En su recinto se asentó la primera escuela de formación para artilleros que ha habido en España, llegando a fabricar veinte quintales de pólvora diarios en 1542. Se trataba de actividades secundarias. El conocido como palacio de Alfonso X fue habitado por Juan II de Castilla y también por su padre Enrique III de Castilla.

Un incendio acaecido en 1739 supuso la destrucción del interior, viguerías, techumbres y artesonados. Durante la Guerra de la Independencia la ciudad recuperó su posición estratégica y los franceses procedieron a un efímero acondicionamiento que supuso una importante transformación del recinto. Con la invasión napoleónica los soldados franceses establecen en el su batería imperial. Entre septiembre y octubre de 1812 el castillo fue el centro protagonista del asedio de Burgos dirigido por el duque de Wellington, el cual tenía su base de operaciones en un palacio situado en Villatoro.

Con la retirada de los franceses, el castillo es testigo de los últimos preparativos que el contingente realiza antes de su marcha definitiva. Allí trabajan para hacer desaparecer cualquier material, bélico o documental, que pudiera serle útil al enemigo; el procedimiento elegido es volar la fortaleza. La hacen saltar por los aires sin dar tiempo a la evacuación de los últimos soldados. Más de doscientos militares franceses mueren en la explosión, que estremece a toda la población. La iglesia de Santa Maria La Blanca queda destruida, se pierde buena parte de las vidrieras de la catedral y se producen daños en el antepecho de la torre del crucero así como en la iglesia de San Esteban mientras, en la chopera del Carmen, se localizan bastantes cadáveres de soldados franceses. Utilizado esporádicamente durante las guerras carlistas, también se usó a lo largo de la guerra civil, instalándose allí la defensa antiaérea de la ciudad.

David leía la historia del Castillo de Burgos a través del Dios Informático Wikipedia.

-Hermano, ¿esto es un fic o un documental?

-No sé. Échale la culpa al escritor.

NA: ¡oye, un poco de información y cultura nunca viene mal!

-¿Y no será que lo haces pa rellenar?

NA: ¡CULTURA! ¡HOSTIAS!

-Ya ya. Ahora busquemos a los terroristas y recuperemos la Tabla. – de cara seria paso a una malvada – Jojojo, ya quiero poner mis manos encima de un Skíðblaðnir. Incluso ya tengo pensado que forma y nombre le pondré. – se frotaba las manos.

Ambos dragones llegaron hasta la Puerta Sur del Castillo.

-Bien Issei, empecemos.

-¡Si!

Ambos castaños se cercioraron de que nadie pudiera verlos, pero no fue el casto. Sacaron sus alas, unas marrones y las otras rojas, y se impulsaron para superar las murallas y llegar al otro lado. Una vez superaron las murallas, el lugar era completamente plano.

Donde alguna vez hubo un palacio, ahora solo quedaban los restos de donde se encontraba antes. En el centro del lugar se podían ver a cuatro personas. Una era un chico pelinegro con gafas. Vestía un uniforme japonés con otro tipo de vestimenta que no conseguían reconocer. También había una hermosa rubia con vestimenta juvenil. El tercero era un chico albino plateado con vestimenta juvenil y cinco espadas enfundadas. La cuarta era la castaña que habían visto por la mañana delante de la estatua del Cid. La castaña tenía dos espadas, una en cada mano. Dichas espadas tenían un aura extraña pero poderosa.

-Ya os lo he dicho. No me uniré a vosotros. – dijo la oji-castaña.

-Es una lástima. La descendiente del Cid y portadora de [Tizona] y [Colada]. Sin duda hubieras sido alguien poderosa e importante. Pero tendremos que matarte y quitarte esas espadas. – sonrió alegre la rubia – Georg.

-Entiendo. Además, nuestros invitados no deben salir. – dijo el peli negro.

Una niebla cubrió toda la colina. David e Issei pudieron notar un extraño sentimiento en su cuerpo. Para cuando se dieron cuenta pudieron notar que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué demonios? – se preguntaba David.

-Es mi Longinus. [Dimension Lost]. Me permite crear un espacio artificial, en el cual nos encontramos ahora. – hablo el de gafas - Me presento. Mi nombre es Georg, descendiente de Johann Georg Faust. Un placer.

-Yo soy Jeanne. Descendiente de Juana de Arco. – se presentó la rubia.

-Siegfried. – hablo el albino plateado.

-Po vale. A mí solo me interesa una cosa. ¿Tenéis vosotros cierta Tabla muy importante de Asgard?

-¿Te refieres a ésta?

Georg saco una tabla de la niebla.

-Pos mira tú. Sí que la tenéis.

-Por favor, dádnosla y no habrá follón. – pidió amablemente Issei.

-¡Jajaja! ¡¿Dárosla?! Lo siento chicos, pero esta tablita se viene con nosotros. – sonrió alegre la rubia.

-Sois de la [Brigada]. ¿De qué Facción?

-De la [Facción de Héroes]. – contesto Siegfried.

-Así que por eso queréis a esa chica. – señalo Issei a la castaña.

-Tengo nombre. – se quejó ella.

-No querrás que lo sepa cuando no lo sé.

-Mi nombre es Cristina Díaz de Vivar, descendiente del Cid.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no que [Tizona] está en un museo y [Colada] desaparecida? – pregunto David.

-La que tienen en el museo es una copia casi perfecta. [Colada] nunca desapareció. Mi familia las ha mantenido ocultas durante siglos.

-Y ya que no quiere unirse a nosotros ni dárnoslas, pues tenemos que eliminarla. Vamos gafitas-kun. – sonrió de forma infantil.

-¡No me digas así!

Jeanne creo dos espadas. Lo extraño de ambas espadas era que tenían un aura sacra.

-Este es mi Sacred Gear, [Blade Blacksmith]. Me permite crear armas sacras.

La rubia se lanzó contra la castaña con ambas espadas y con una rapidez sobre humana.

CLINK

CLINK

Las cuatro espadas chocaron, produciendo chispas. Las armas sacras contra dos armas legendarias, [Tizona] y [Colada].

-Jejeje, como esperaba de dos armas legendarias. Pero veamos que puedes hacer contra mi velocidad.

Con una rapidez asombrosa, la rubia hizo un giro y derribo a la castaña, la cual cayó al suelo. La rubia apunto ambas espadas al su cuello.

-¿Lo ves? – sonio con burla.

-¿Y tú ves esto? – sonrió desafiante Cristina.

En un momento estaba tumbada en el suelo y al otro se encontraba detrás de Jeanne, a punto de hacerle un buen corte.

CLINK

CLINK

La rubia estaba sorprendida.

-¿Cómo has hecho esto?

Entonces se fijo en las manos de la castaña. Tenía un guante en cada mano con un orbe morado en medio.

-Mi Sacred Gear, [Phantom Traveler]. Me permite tele transportarme.

-¡Genial! ¡Por fin tendré un buen combate!

Una moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, y la otra tele transportándose cada tres por dos.

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

Las espadas chocaban una y otra vez. Las chipas que saltaban era la muestra del gran combate que estaban teniendo ambas chicas.

-Wow. Impresionante. – susurraba Issei.

-Sin duda. Por algo son descendientes de grandes héroes históricos. – comento David – bueno, vamos a por lo que buscamos.

Ambos castaños dejaron de ver a las chicas para ir a por su objetivo, Georg, el que tiene en su poder la Tabla.

-Dos contra uno. ¿Eso no es injusto? – pregunto el peli negro.

-Lo seria si no usaras uno de los Longinus.

-Bueno chico, tú eres el Sekiryuutei. Estamos a mano.

-Issei, ocúpate del gafitas, yo me quedo al albino.

-Pero…

-¿No lo has notado? Son las cinco espadas demoniacas más fuertes. Eso quiere decir que posee a [Gram]. A mí me iría mejor.

-Entendido.

Issei invoco el [Boosted Gear] e invoco su espada. David por su parte invoco a [Ruler] y [Blessing].

-Oh. Así que tú eres el que le robo [Ruler] a los Pendragón. – dijo Siegfried mientras desenfundaba a [Gram] y [Dainsleif].

-Yo cogí lo que es mío. Si te das cuenta, puedo usarla sin problema alguno. La verdad es que me sorprende que un humano tenga las cinco espadas demoniacas.

-Gram fue usada por mi antepasado para matar al Rey Dragón Fafnir. Tú eres un dragón. No, un mestizo. Por eso no has dejado que el Sekiryuutei luche contra mí.

-Veo que eres listo. Es obvio que no le iba a dejar. Ahora, devolvednos la Tabla.

-Me temo que no.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

CLINK

CLINK

PAM

Al choque de espadas, David fue lanzado hacia atrás.

-Como lo suponía. Los fragmentos de Excalibur no son lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar contra mis espadas. – comento Siegfried.

-[Me temo que tiene razón. Si estuviera completa y unida podría usar todo mi poder y hacerle frente.]

-Tranquila. Te dije que te volvería a forjar y eso hare. – susurro.

-Cómo has podido comprobar, no puedes contra mí.

-Jejeje, eso me gustaría terminar de verlo. Probemos de nuevo. "¿Crees aguantar?"

-[Sin ningún problema. Durante estos años nos hemos reforzado bastante. Vamos a por él.]

-Eso quería oír.

Al escuchar la afirmación, David sonrió. Entonces convoco su fuego, el cual cubrió las hojas de ambas espadas.

-¿Qué fuego es ese? – pregunto el albino plateado.

-Lo siento. Secreto profesional.

Y se lanzó contra el terrorista, el cual se defendió son sus espadas demoniacas.

CLINK

CLINK

BOOOM

Cuando las espadas colisionaron, una fuerte onda expansiva se creó y pequeñas llamas salieron disparadas a todos lados, provocando pequeñas quemaduras en Siegfried.

-Mierda. Este fuego es una molestia.

-Jejeje. Pues espérate que apenas he empezado.

* * *

><p>(Con Cristina y Jeanne)<p>

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

Chispas, chispas y más chispas. Eso era lo único que se podía ver a ojo humano. Ambas chicas, castaña y rubia, luchaban con sus espadas intentando desarmar al oponente y/o hacerle un buen corte. La castaña tenía una gran habilidad a la hora de usar ambas espadas. Bloqueaba con una y atacaba con la otra. El estilo de lucha era imitado por la rubia.

-No está nada mal. Digna descendiente del Cid.

-Gracias por el alago. Se nota que eres descendiente de Juana de Arco.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora, muéstrame el poder de dos espadas legendarias.

-Tú lo has querido.

Empujando con sus espadas a la rubia, Cristina elevo sus brazos hasta la altura de los hombros y apunto la punta de ambas espadas hacia ambos lados. Parecía que la habían crucificado salvo porque las piernas las tenía separadas y flexionadas. Entonces, una enorme cantidad de poder se acumuló en ambas espadas. Un aura dorada salía de ambas.

FIUM

FIUM

En un rápido movimiento, Cristina hizo un corte con ambas espadas en forma de X. Con gran fuerza, las ondas de corte fueron hacia la rubia, la cual tuvo que usar su sobrehumana velocidad para poder esquivarla.

BOOOM

Una gran explosión surgió a donde fue a acabar las ondas de corte.

-Fiu. Impresionante. Si no me hubiera apartado lo hubiera tenido muy difícil, aun con mis espadas sagradas. – sonrió alegre Jeanne.

-Es lo malo de muchos espadachines. Se creen que por tener espadas demoniacas o sacras pueden hacer añicos mis espadas. Siempre se les olvida que las armas legendarias pueden hacerle frente a las más fuertes armas demoniacas y sacras.

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Ahora, sigamos.

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

* * *

><p>(David y Siegfried)<p>

-"No lo hace nada mal la castaña." – pensaba David mientras miraba a la castaña.

El dragón tenia algunos leves cortes, que a pesar de ser pequeños le dolían una barbaridad, ya que se los había hecho con [Gram]. A pesar de ser mestizo, y afectarle en menor medida, seguía doliéndole como una patada al cascanueces. El albino plateado tenía más cortes con pequeñas quemaduras.

-Sin duda eres muy bueno, terrorista.

-Si. Arthur Pendragón es el único que puede estar a mi altura. He de decir que no me esperaba un combatiente tan bueno.

-Hombre, muchas gracias. Me haces sonrojar. – se rascaba la nuca – He de decir que he conocido a pocos que me den tan buen combate. Aunque, si te soy sincero, eso de estar combatiendo todo el tiempo es un coñazo. Además, tengo que darme prisa. Mi hermanito no tardara en vencer al tío ese de gafas, y sinceramente no tengo ganas de destruir patrimonio nacional.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello. Aunque en la guerra siempre se pierden cosas y seres queridos.

-Cuan cierto. Ahora menos cháchara y más hostias.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro. Siegfried apuntaba [Gram] hacia David, mientras que la otra la tenía extendida hacia atrás.

CLINK

Primero choco a [Gram] con [Ruler]. Ese impacto de espadas creo una poderosa onda de choque y fuego. Entonces, hizo con su brazo un giro de ciento ochenta grados, dándole un fuerte impulso que llevaba el instinto de partir al castaño por la mirada.

Este se defendió con [Blessing]. El impacto fue aún más grande que el de las otras dos. Ese golpe hizo que la rodilla izquierda de David se apoyara en el suelo, lo que le dio a Siegfried la oportunidad de darle una patada en la cara.

PAM

-¡Arg! ¡Hijo puta! ¡Sabes lo que duele, cabrón! ¡Joder! – se quejaba el dragón mientras sangre salía de su nariz - ¡¿Qué cojones tienes en tu calzado?! ¡¿Acero?!

-Esto es un combate, dragón. Apechuga con las consecuencias.

Silencio.

Fuego comenzó a acumularse aún más en ambas espadas, las cuales mezclaban su aura sacra con el fuego dragonslayer de David.

-¡Sus vas a caga!

Sacando sus alas de dragón, el castaño se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia el albino plateado. Este se protegió con las espadas demoniacas, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que acabo siendo lazado fuera del castillo.

PAM

FIUM

PLAF

El albino había notado perfectamente como los huesos de sus brazos no se habían fracturado de milagro. A pesar de ser un formidable espadachín seguía siendo humano. El poderoso impacto del dragón, sumado a las auras sacras con el extraño fuego y su velocidad dada por el impulso de las alas, provoco que el albino plateado callera a tierra y rodara para evitar males mayores a su cuerpo.

-Uno meno. Quedan dos.

Dijo mientras miraba a su hermano, que no conseguía acertarle un golpe a Georg, y la castaña, que estaba teniendo un gran combate con la rubia.

* * *

><p>(Cristina y Jeanne)<p>

Varios minutos habían pasado luchando. Ambas chicas tenían cortes en parte de su cuerpo. Ambas lucían mu cansadas del enorme esfuerzo del combate.

-Je… je… sí que… eres dura… - sonreía la rubia.

-Ya… lo… se…

-Debemos… acabar… con esto…

-Me parece… bien…

Ambas chicas volvieron a levantar sus espadas. El aura que la castaña empezó a acumular en sus espadas era enorme. [Tizona] y [Colada] brillaban con su aura mientras que Jeanne creaba decenas de espadas a su espalda, todas apuntando a cristina.

-¡Chúpate esta!

Cristina movió las espadas de tal manera que creo varias ondas de corte que tenía la forma de un asterisco. La rubia creo un muro de espadas y lanzo las demás contra la castaña.

KABOOOM

Como suele ser normal cada vez que un encuentro de dos masas de poder se encuentra, se produjo una gran explosión. Una vez que se pudo observar a ambas chicas, se pudo comprobar que el poder de [Tizona] y [Colada] superaba al Sacred Gear de la rubia. El muro de espadas estaba totalmente destruido y la rubia tenía serios golpes en el cuerpo. Sangre salía de estos cortes, cayendo al suelo. La castaña se encontraba casi igual. No tenía tantos cortes ni tan profundos. A pesar de su poderoso ataque, parecía ser que algunas de las espadas que la rubia lanzo alcanzaron a la castaña.

Las espadas sacras fueron desapareciendo, mientras que [Tizona] y [Colada] eran guardadas en sus respectivas fundas.

-Ahhh… ahhh… parece… que gane… - decía entrecortada la castaña con gestos de dolor.

-Jejeje… parece ser… que este… lo he… perdido. – la rubia se encontraba tumbada boca arriba.

* * *

><p>Issei usaba sus [Dragon Shot] para intentar golpear a Georg, pero este se defendía usando la niebla del Dimension Lost. Aun cuando usaba la espada, el pelinegro conseguía evitar que le alcanzara.<p>

-"Mierda. A este paso no conseguiré la maldita Tabla."

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Me decepcionas, Sekiryuutei.

-Aún no he acabado. "Tengo que pensar algo para acabar con él. Su maldita niebla se traga todo lo que le lanza. Tendré que ir de frente."

Issei dejo de atacar con la espada y sus [Dragon Shot]. Cubrió sus manos con fuego, saco sus alas rojas y con gran velocidad se lanzó contra Georg.

PAM

El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de reacción. Gracias a la niebla había absorbido parte del poderoso impacto del puño izquierdo de Issei no había muerto. El aire salió de sus pulmones, algunas costillas se fracturaron y la niebla empezó a desaparecer. Issei aprovecho ese momento para arrebatarle la Tabla al terrorista.

David se acercó hasta la castaña para ayudarla, pero no recibió una bonita mirada.

-Oh, vamos. No voy a acerté nada. – sonrió intentando inspirar confianza.

Al ver que ambos castaños no iban tras ella por sus espadas, y que habían luchado contra la [Facción de Héroes], Cristina decidió confiar. David la levanto pasando su brazo derecho por la cintura y sujetando su brazo izquierdo con su brazo izquierdo. Ambas espadas colgaban a ambos lados de la cintura de la castaña.

-Tócame de más y te atravesare. – amenazo Cristina.

-Jejeje, no lo dudo. – se rio nervioso ya que su mirada indicaba que lo haría – Vamos mujer. No puedes desconfiar de todos.

-…

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron hasta el castaño menor, el cual tenía la Tabla de la Vida y el Tiempo en sus manos. El terrorista de gafas se encontraba arrodillado con mueca de dolor e intentando recuperar el aire perdido por el golpe del castaño menor. También pudo notar como Siegfried se iba acercando hasta Jeanne mientras se son tenía el estómago.

-Maldito dragón de mierda. – murmuraba el albino plateado - ¿Estas bien, Jeanne?

-¿Te parece que estoy bien Sieg-kun? Prácticamente me estoy desangrando. – dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Georg?

-Estoy bien.

-Sera mejor irnos. No tenemos suficiente nivel para enfrentarnos a ellos. Será una buena información para Cao Cao.

El pelinegro asintió. Este asintió y se acercó a sus dos compañeros. Cuando estuvieron juntos, un círculo mágico apareció a sus pies.

-Nos volveremos a ver, dragón.

-Seguro. Mándales saludos a Cao Cao. – sonrió desafiante Issei.

Nada más marcharse los terroristas, una sensación invadió el cuerpo de los dos dragones y la humana. El efecto del [Dimension Lost] había desaparecido. Ahora volvían a estar en Burgos.

-Joder macho. Vamos a tener que curarnos. No veas como duelen los cortes de Gram. – miro a la chica – Aunque me juego el cuello a que a ti te duele más. – esta solo desvió la mirada.

-¿Las uso? – pregunto Issei mientras sacaba un botellín con un líquido transparente.

-Si. Nosotros nos curaremos con el tiempo. Ella no.

Issei asintió mientras se acercaba a la castaña, la cual se había sentado en una de las antiguas paredes, de las que recordemos no quedaba mas que medio metro de altura. Issei destapo el botellín y con cuidado de no malgastarlas fue echando pequeñas gotas en las heridas, las cuales se curaban rápidamente. Cristina abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Lágrimas de fénix. En realidad son lágrimas de fénix creada por la familia Phoenix.

-¿Demonios?

-Sep. Son muy difíciles de conseguir. Créeme que no las usamos a menos que sea jodidamente necesario.

-No os he pedido que me cuidéis.

-No seas tan dura con nosotros. Nos has ayudado y nosotros hacemos lo mismo. Estamos a mano.

-Yo no os he pedido ayuda. – le recrimino.

-Pero si no lo hubiéramos hecho estarías muerta.

Esta vez cristina miro a Issei. El menor tenía razón. Vencer a la rubia había sido difícil, a pesar de haber usado su Sacred Gear. Aun si la hubiera vencido aún quedaba el otro, Siegfried. A él podría haberlo derrotado usando su [Balance Breaker], pero hubiera quedado totalmente agotada y desprotegida. No hubiera sobrevivido.

-Gracias. – susurro.

Ambos castaños sonrieron un poco. Después de curarla, la castaña se despidió. Una vez se marchó del Castillo, Issei miro a su hermano curioso.

-No le has dicho nada.

David le miro alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué debería?

-No sé. Es una de tus parejas.

-Ay Issei. Mi pequeño y zopenco hermanito…

-¡Oye!

-… como se nota que no conoces a las españolas. Escúchame bien Issei, a una MUJER, pero mujer mujer, española no la conquistas así como así. Tienen carácter, son difíciles. Si le hubiera dicho algo o me hubiera mandado a la mierda o, en el peor de los casos, me hubiera dejado con un huevo menos.

-¡!

-Espero que hayas aprendido esta lección.

-…

-Ahora vamos a darle esto a Odín. – Ya quiero ver mi Skíðblaðnir. – babeaba el mayor.

-Jejeje. Yo también quiero ver el mío. – Issei agarro a David, el cual estaba por irse – Heimdall, si me oyes… o me ves, ¿podrías activar el Puente del Arco Iris?

Durante un pequeño rato. Nada pasaba.

-Vámonos Issei. Nada va a…

Al igual que la primera vez, así de repente, fueron transportados por el haz de luz, la energía blanca o lo que cojones fuera esa cosa.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Asgard <strong>_

Al abrir los ojos, ambos castaños volvían a estar en la sala semi esférica donde se encontraba el Dios Guardián de Asgard. Este los observaba con un rostro sereno.

-Acho, la próxima vez avisa.

-Me disculpo por ello. Parece que ya tenéis la Tabla.

-¿Hay algo que no se escape de tus ojos? – pregunto curioso Issei.

-Nada se me escapa. Nada perteneciente a los Nueve Reinos.

-Eso quiere decir… - David se acercó a Heimdall con rostro libidinoso - ¿eres capaz de ver a las tías desnudas cuando se duchan, cambian de ropa y demás? – pregunto mientras alzaba ambas cejas de forma juguetona.

-No uso mis poderes para ese tipo de actos.

-Bufff, aburrido. Venga Issei, vamos a ver al viejo.

-¡Voy!

Esta vez sacaron sus alas y volaron, ya que no había ningún vehículo que los estuviera esperando. Volar con sus alas era un poco distinto a volar en un vehículo. Podían ver tranquilamente todo y volar a su propio ritmo. Habían pasado muchas horas desde que salieron de Asgard para ir a por la Tabla de la Vida y el Tiempo. Issei tenía la Tabla pegada a él como si fuera a desaparecer. Una vez llegaron al palacio de Odín, se podía ver a un gran grupo de asgardianos. Había tanto futuros héroes como valkirias. A Issei le llamo la atención una peliplatina de ojos azules, pero no pudo fijarse más tiempo porque Odín los esperaba… y su recompensa también.

El grupo de asgardianos, la mayoría, se había quedado flipando cuando vieron a los dos dragones, un poco heridos, con uno de los Trofeos de Odín.

-Increíble.

-Cierto.

-Lo consiguieron en medio día.

-Sin duda son buenos.

Los comentarios halagadores no se hicieron de esperar. La peliblanca se había quedado mirando por donde habían entrado ambos castaños, aunque el menor le llamo la atención.

Ambos hermanos caminaban con confianza hasta donde se encontraba el anciano de larga barba y parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-Jojojo. Sabía que podríais conseguirlo. Si he de seros sincero no me esperaba que lo consiguierais en tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué tal os fue con los terroristas?

-Creo que han aprendido a no infravalorarnos. – sonrió entretenido el mayor.

Issei se acercó hasta Odín y le entrego la Tabla.

-Bien bien. Todo está bien ahora. – hizo un gesto y un soldado se acercó hasta él – Llevad esto de vuelta a la sala.

-Entendido.

El soldado cogió la Tabla y se fue del lugar.

-Ahora seguidme. Espero que estéis ansiosos por ver vuestro pago. – ambos castaño asintieron.

Odín empezó a caminar hacia afuera del palacio, siendo seguido de ambos castaños y varios guardias. Atravesaron la ciudad hasta llegar al muelle. La gente se les quedaba mirando ya que era raro ver a Odín paseando por la ciudad, y más siendo seguido por dos dragones. Una vez llegaron al muelle, Odín se paró y señalo a uno de los muelles. En él se podía ver dos pequeños botes flotantes.

-Ahí están. Vuestros Skíðblaðnir.

Ambos se acercaron hasta los botes. Cada uno se acercó hasta uno.

-Pensaba que serían más grandes. – le comento David a Odín, recibiendo una envestida del bote.

-Jojojo. Eso es porque es joven, cachorro de dragón. Los Skíðblaðnir crecerán cuando les valláis dando poder. Además de crecer según queráis vosotros.

-Es decir, crecerá con la forma que yo imagine, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Oye Issei, - llamo a su hermano, el cual se encontraba acariciando la madera del bote con una sonrisa - ¿cómo vas a llamarlo?

El castaño menor se quedó mirando a su bote.

-Lo llamare Ryuuteimaru.

-¿El barco del Dragón Celestial? No está mal. Original.

-Jojojo. Es un nombre adecuado para el Rojo. A partir de ahora estos dos Skíðblaðnir serán vuestros familiares. – sonrió Odín para después irse de nuevo al palacio.

-David.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo lo llamaras tú?

David puso una sonrisa colmilluda.

-Lo llamare…

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Castillo Gremory (Inframundo) meses después (2012)<strong>_

Una sala. Una muy lujosa y espaciosa sala. Había muebles carísimos, alfombras carísimas, lámparas carísimas. Todo lujo y del bueno. En esta se podía ver un escritorio, en el cual estaba sentado un pelirrojo de ojos azules. Se trataba de Sirzechs Gremory, conocido como el Maou Lucifer. A su derecha había una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado vestida de sirvienta con mirada seria. En un sofá había un hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules conocido como Lord Gremory. Junto a él había una hermosa castaña de ojos azules. Su nombre, Benelana Gremory. Y justo en frente del poderoso Maou se encontraba un incómodo, solo un poco, Issei Hyodo. Y es que estaba nervioso por dos motivos. Uno era estar frente a uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo, a pesar de no estar en el Top 10, y el otro era por lo que quería pedirle el pelirrojo. Si era sincero, nunca, jamás espero una petición como la que Sirzechs le iba a hacer.

-Quiero que seas el Paladín de mi hermana Rias. – sonrió el pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué forma queréis que tenga el Skíðblaðnir (barco volador) de Issei? No se aceptan trasatlánticos ni barquitos pequeños. Si me decís el nombre del anime, película, juego, etc., donde sale se agradecería. El nombre se quedara como el que tiene. Pa David ya lo tengo pensado, aunque no sea muy original. Ya lo leeréis.<p>

Asgard es como la que aparece en Thor.

Y apareció Sirzechs. Tranquilos, en el próximo se explicara porque el siscón pelirrojo le pide a Issei ser el Paladín de su hermana Rias.


	7. Paladin

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

J. Dead: era como en la película. Las chicas están descritas en mi perfil. Era Ross, ya está cambiado. Pues no tengo ni idea de cómo son los demás barcos, por lo que no sé si será más grande o más pequeño. Habrá que esperar para ver cómo serán y que tamaño tendrán.

caballerooscuro117: nop, no lo conocerá (la rubia). La puse para poner orden. Es una valkiria y los otros son aprendices. Alguien debe imponer. Le pide que sea Paladín, no su [Peón] jejeje. Y sí, soy español.

DarkShison: apuntado, habrá que ver si alguien más me dice alguna forma, por ahora solo lo has hecho tú. Más que relleno prefiero llamarlo Cultura, pero mis personajes me han dicho lo mismo jejeje.

Zafir09: sin duda. Eso cambiara las cosas con respecto al canon. Sera Paladín, no [Peón].

Guest J: la verdad es que me gusto. Ahora que lo dices, ¿podrías decirme un Balance Breaker para Silvia? Está en mi perfil explicado. Y al final del capitulo hago una pregunta, por si quieres contestarla XD.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6:<p>

**PALADIN**

(Marzo año 2012)

_**Territorio de Tannin**_

Issei se encontraba entrenando con Anawiel y Raynare. El joven castaño se encontraba con su [Balance Breaker] activado. Cualquiera esperaría que se tratase de una armadura, pero no era el caso. Desde hacía poco que Issei había conseguido activarlo con la ayuda de Eldelbar, Ophis y Ddraig. Su [Balance Breaker] consistía en que el poder de Ddraig se sumara al suyo propio, consiguiendo un poderoso [Balance Breaker]. No tenía armadura, pero su aspecto cambiaba al usarla. Los ojos se le volvían rojo fuego (recordemos que al ser un dragón tiene la pupila rasgada), el pelo seguía siendo castaño pero con mechas rojas, escamas rojas aparecían en parte de su cuerpo (como en la Dragon Force de los dragonslayer de Fairy Tail), sus alas rojas salían y se volvían más resistentes y grandes, sus manos y pies se convertían en garras. No tenía una garra metálica como el Boosted Gear. Tenía dos joyas, una en cada mano. Sin duda conseguía un aspecto más dragontino. Los tres combatientes se encontraban en el cielo. Issei usaba su fuego de dragón y los de Ddraig junto a sus poderes heredados de Ophis. También usaba su espada élfica. Anawiel tenía sus alas doradas de dragón extendida mientras se cubría con su aura élfico-dragontina y usaba su espada y magia élfica. Raynare tenía seis alas de ángel caído. La cubría un aura caído-dragontina. Sus ataques de luz eran de llama blanca. Por ejemplo, las lanzas eran de llama blanca con forma de lanza. Una mezcla de fuego de dragón y ataques de luz de caído. Al haber sido marcadas como pareja de David, ambas chicas podían usar poder de dragón ya que eran medio dragones. Además, hay que contar con sus ojos rasgados como los de un dragón.

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

KABOOOM

-Ahhh… ahhh…

Los tres combatientes se encontraban agotados. Llevaban entrenando desde hace horas. El lugar donde entrenaban antes era una bonita pradera. Ahora solo era un lugar lleno de cráteres. Una vez que terminaron el entrenamiento, bajaron al suelo. Issei desactivo su [Balance Breaker] y la [Boosted Gear] y guardaba su espada en una brecha. Anawiel y Raynare guardaban sus alas y dejaban de emitir aura.

-Cada vez… sois más fuertes… - sonrió el castaño.

-Por supuesto. Por algo tengo seis alas. Dentro de poco llegare a diez y seré un ángel caído de categoría alta. – sonrió arrogante.

-Pero para eso te queda subir dos niveles. Además, no olvidemos que solo los Cátedra tiene diez, y Azazel doce.

-Eso no me importa. Conseguiré convertirme en un Cátedra.

-Eso espero. – sonrió la rubia – Y tú, Issei. Eres capaz de luchar con el [Balance Breaker] durante horas. Y puedes activarlo en menos de un minuto.

-Je… je… pero… me agota… demasiado…

El castaño se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. Puede que fuera verdad que pudiera luchar a gran nivel durante horas con su [Balance Breaker], pero aquello tenía una consecuencia. Después de que se acabara el tiempo, o gastara toda su energía, el estado en el que quedaba lo hacía estar más indefenso que un bebe. Además, podía luchar durante horas gracias al poder que le dio Ophis cuando fue 'resucitado'. Su cuerpo, sangre y parte del ADN era gracias al Gran Rojo, pero parte de su poder era gracias a Ophis.

-Y tu… Ana-nee… también eres… muy fuerte…

-Normal. Parte elfa y parte dragón. – sonrió la rubia.

-Bueno. Yo me voy a darme una ducha. Ese maldito de David no ha venido aun. – se enojó la pelinegra.

-Recuerda que esta en España.

-Si. Con esa maldita zorra.

La rubia solo negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba como Raynare iba camino a la casa que tenían en el territorio del Rey Dragón.

-Ana-nee.

-Dime Issei.

-¿Por qué Raynare se enoja con David? Pensaba que ya no lo hacía.

La rubia se acercó hasta el castaño y se sentó a su lado.

-Eso es algo normal. Ambas sabemos que David nos ama con todo su corazón y su alma a ambas por igual. A pesar de eso, es normal que nos sintamos un poco inseguras. Sé que David no elige a sus parejas, así como tú tampoco lo haces.

-Pufff. Tener varias parejas es difícil.

-Y eso que tú no has formalizado nada.

-Ana-nee. ¿Tú me ayudaras?

-¿Con tus parejas?

Issei asintió.

-Puedes contar conmigo. Te ayudare a manejarlo. Además, creo que David también te ayudara sin pedirlo.

-Si. Dice que debo aprender de sus errores.

-Eso es cierto. Tu hermano a veces nos hace sentir inseguras o menos queridas. Lo principal de un harem es saber mantener el equilibrio. Ninguna de tus parejas debe sentirse menos que otra. Ese es el truco.

-Pero parece difícil. ¿Cómo saber cuándo una se siente así?

-Eso, Issei, no puedo saberlo. Depende de cada chica. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Al menos por el momento. – se puso de pie – Yo también iré a ducharme. ¿Te apetece algo para cenar?

-Espagueti a la carbonara.

-Entendido.

La rubia se marchó, dejando solo al castaño.

-[Tiene toda la razón, socio. Lo vas a tener muy complicado.]

-Gracias por los ánimos Ddraig. – dijo sarcástico – Te recuerdo que en parte es tu culpa.

-[Eso también es cierto, aunque más tuya que mía. Vale que yo sea un Dragón Celestial, pero te recuerdo que en jerarquía tu estas por encima de mi… bueno, lo estarás. Aun eres un cachorro. Lo único que espero es que no mueras como alguno de mis anteriores portadores.]

-¿?

-[Digamos que más de uno se acostó con alguna mujer con un marido o padre sobreprotector y poderoso. Jajaja, me acurdo de uno al que le cortaron las pelotas. Jajaja.]

-Eso no es para reírse.

-[Deberías haber oído como chillaba. No parecía que le hubieran cortado las pelotas. Jajaja.]

-A veces me preocupas, Ddraig. – durante unos segundos se quedó mirando el cielo del Inframundo – Creo que me voy a duchar.

Un par de horas más tarde, en la casa Draconis/Hyodo, David había llegado a través de un círculo mágico con cierta castaña que ambos castaños conocieron hace unos meses.

-Y esta es mi casa. – comento el castaño mayor.

La castaña se dedicó a mirar a todos lados hasta ver a tres personas sentadas en un sofá mientras jugaban al póker.

-¿Y ellos?

-¡!

David por un momento sintió que era su hora. Raynare lo estaba matando con la mirada, y podía suponer que de las peores maneras posibles. Anawiel lo miraba con expresión serena, aunque también podía notar su molestia. Por su parte Issei se levantó para saludar a la castaña.

-Cristina. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Buenas noches Issei. – saludo con dos besos la castaña. (En mi país entre hombres y mujeres nos saludamos con un beso en cada mejilla).

-Me es raro verte aquí.

-Tu hermano me ha invitado a pasar un rato.

Ambos miraron a David, el cual se encontraba sudando y riendo nervioso.

-David.

Se puso peor cuando fue llamado por la caída con un tono tan frio que helaría un rio.

-H-hola chicas. ¿C-como os ha ido el día?

-Movidito. – contesto neutra la rubia.

-¿Ellas son…? – hablo Cristina.

-Sep. Ellas son Raynare y Anawiel.

La castaña se acercó hasta ambas chicas y estas se pusieron de pie. Durante unos largos segundos de tensión, la castaña se acercó a cada una y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas. Anawiel la miraba con una ceja alzada mientras Raynare simplemente estaba en shock… hasta que salió.

-¡¿P-pero que haces?!

-En mi país nos saludamos así.

-¡Pero no estás en tu país!

-Costumbre. Tú debes ser la caído, - miro a la rubia – y tú la elfa.

Ambas, rubia y pelinegra, miraron a David fijamente, esperando una explicación.

-B-bueno… etto…

-¡¿Le has contado?! – pregunto/grito Ray.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?

-¡Pedazo de merluzo!

-Raynare. – la llamo Anawiel – Tranquilízate.

La oji violeta iba a gritarle, pero al ver su mirada decidió simplemente maldecir y sentarse de nuevo en el sofá.

-Discúlpala. Es algo temperamental. – sonrió la rubia a la castaña.

-Jejeje. Me caéis bien. – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Dejando de lado a ambos castaños, la rubia y la castaña empezaron a hablar entre ellas para que luego Raynare se sumara. Al final se estaban riendo las tres juntas.

-Issei.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-No tengo ni idea.

-[No intentéis comprenderlo. Las mujeres son el mayor misterio de este universo.] – hablo Ddraig para ambos, sin que las chicas lo escuchasen.

-Cierto. – dijeron ambos castaños.

-Entonces eres huérfana. – dijo la rubia.

-Sip. A pesar de tener aun diecisiete años soy emancipada. Me pago un apartamento con ciertos trabajos que hago para cierta gente.

-¿Y estas estudiando algo?

-Historia.

-Bah. Estudiar no sirve para nada.

-La enseñanza es necesaria, Ray-chan.

-No me llames así.

-Jajaja.

Después de un par de horas de charla, Anawiel le hablo a David, el cual estaba jugando al póker con Issei.

-Cariño.

-Dime. – contesto sin despegar la mirada del serio castaño.

-Cristina se va a quedar a dormir con nosotras.

-Ok.

-Tú te quedas a dormir con Issei. – sonrió la pelinegra.

-Si… espera, ¡¿qué?!

-Por supuesto. Esta es noche de chicas. Tendrás que dormir solito.

David empezó a llorar con dos cascadas en los ojos.

-Bueno, nos retiramos. Buenas noches.

Anawiel y Raynare se acercaron hasta David para darle un beso de buenas noches. Luego se fueron con Cristina, que tenía póker face.

-¿Estáis las dos con él?

-Si. – respondieron al unísono.

-¿Y no os molesta?

-No. – otra vez.

-¿Y eso?

-Tenemos mucho que contarte.

Y desaparecieron de lugar.

-David.

-…

-Venga hermano. Solo es una noche.

-Créeme Issei. Cuando tengas pareja como yo entenderás.

Siguieron jugando al póker mientras David lloraba por su noche en soledad.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Territorio Gremory<strong>_

Al día siguiente, Issei se fue, diciendo que quería dar una vuelta. David se quedó con las tres chicas, siendo casi ignorado y convirtiéndose en criado. Issei solo lo miraba con pesar mientras pensaba si a él le pasaría lo mismo. Se sujetó la coleta, la cual se había dejado crecer, saco sus alas y voló. Durante largos minutos voló por el cielo falso del inframundo, con su mente en otra parte. Podría decirse que volaba de forma automática… o al menos hasta que su súper olfato de dragón capto un par de aromas. El castaño salió de su ensoñación para ver que se había perdido. Cerca suyo había un gigantesco castillo con pintas de ser muy lujoso. Eso llamo su atención, pero lo que más llamo su atención fu una joven pelirroja y otra morena. Por sus pintas, Issei podría decir que eran mayores que él. Posiblemente un año o dos. El castaño aterrizo y se escondió entre los árboles. Desde ahí pudo ver claramente a ambas chicas.

Una era pelirroja de ojos azules con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado. La otra era pelinegra de ojos violetas. También tenía un cuerpo bastante desarrollado.

Ambas se encontraban bebiendo algo encima de un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, como los de un picnic.

-Este año empezamos el instituto, Akeno. – hablo la pelirroja.

-Fufufú. Tienes razón Rias. Tengo entendido que Sona y Tsubaki también irán al mismo que nosotras.

-Así es. Me alegra que mis padres me hayan dejado ir. Tengo decidido de Kiba y Koneko también irán cuando tengan la edad.

-¿Cómo crees que será?

-No lo sé. Pero es Japón. Estoy deseando verla.

-Sigo sin comprender porque tanta ilusión con Japón.

-Ya te lo conté.

-¡Rias-nee-sama!

Ambas chicas, e Issei, miraron a un pequeño niño pelirrojo que se acercaba corriendo hacia ambas chicas.

-Milicas. Pensaba que estarías con onee-sama.

-Papa está ocupado con una reunión.

-¿Y Grayfia-nee-sama?

-Evitando que papa hulla.

-Jajaja. – se rieron los tres.

Ambas chicas charlaban de cosas. Cosas de chicas. Milicas escuchaba y preguntaba cuando no entendía algo. Pobre, estaba marginado. Mientras, Issei se mantenía calladito en el árbol mientras escuchaba a ambas féminas y se relajaba con el delicioso olor de cada una. Gracias a las habilidades que había aprendido con los elfos, Issei podía hacerse pasar por humano, sin levantar sospechas de que fuera un dragón. Todo era tranquilidad, hasta que sintió una presencia que no debería estar ahí.

Una bola de poder demoniaca fue en dirección hacia donde estaban ambas chicas. Estas, al darse cuenta, se apartaron con rapidez. Rias cogió a Milicas para evitar que lo golpease.

BOOOM

Cuando la bola de poder demoniaca impacto contra la manta, provoco una explosión y fuego fue lo que surgió. Rias y Akeno miraron en dirección a donde había salido esa bola de poder demoniaco para encontrarse con un hombre. Aparentaba unos cuarenta. Tenía guantes y gafas de sol. Su cabello era rubio claro. Iba vestido como motero.

-¿Quién eres tú y porque osas atacarnos? – pregunto seria Rias mientras acumulaba [Poder de la Destrucción] en su mano derecha.

Por su parte Akeno empezaba a emitir rayos por su cuerpo.

-Mi nombre no importa. Soy un sicario y me han mandado a matarte a ti y al hijo de Sirzechs Lucifer. – sonrió sádicamente el hombre mientras lanzaba otra bola de poder.

Rias puso a su hermano detrás suyo y lanzo su bola de poder demoniaco. Akeno lanzo un potente rayo.

-Je. No está mal. Pero es insuficiente.

BOOOM

BOOOM

El hombre creo un círculo mágico y detuvo el rayo, ya que ambas bolas de poder se anularon entre ellas.

-¿Qué eres? – pregunto la pelirroja.

El hombre saco seis alas de plumas negras de su espalda.

-¡¿Un caído?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que este aquí?!

-Lo siento señoritas, pero no puedo decíroslo.

El hombre creo decenas de lanzas de luz, las cuales envió a ambas chicas. Rias y Akeno eliminaron la mayoría, pero no todas. Akeno creo un círculo delante de ambas, pero solo pudo detener la primera oleada. Cuando el círculo desapareció, una segunda oleada fue directa a ambas. Esta vez no podían detenerlas, por lo que se resignaron a cerrar los ojos.

[¡Boosted Gear Balance Breaker!] [¡Welsh Dragon Scale Mail!]

Cuando oyeron eso, ambas chicas abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con un par de alas rojas de dragón extendidas, las cuales habían evitado que las lanzas de luz las golpearan. Se quedaron más asombradas cuando vieron a cierto castaño (no quiero volver a describirlo, ya sabéis como es con el Balance Breaker).

-¿Estáis bien? – pregunto Issei. Ambas chicas y Milicas asintieron – Me alegro. Quiero que os mantengáis alejadas. Eso se pondrá chungo. – asintieron sin decir nada.

Issei plegó sus alas mientras miraba al caído.

-La [Brigada], supongo. ¿La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]?

-¿Quién demonios eres tú, mocoso?

-Eso no te interesa. – sonrió desafiante.

-Je. Como si un estúpido mocoso fuera a hacerme algo.

-Quien ríe el último ríe mejor.

Dicho esto empezó la pelea entre Issei Hyodo y el ángel caído de seis alas. Issei saco su espada élfica mientras acumulaba fuego en sus pulmones. El caído sospecho del castaño.

-¿Eres uno de los hermanos dragones? – pregunto desafiante.

Issei solamente sonrió. Entonces soltó un poderoso rugido. Un mar de fuego ardiente se creó en el lugar. El fuego de Issei era sin duda potente. No tanto como el de Tannin o David pero sin duda era ardiente. Rias, Akeno y Milicas se tuvieron que alejar para no chamuscarse.

-Wow. Fuego de dragón. – decía asombrado Milicas.

-Un dragón. Uno de los hermanos. – susurraba Rias.

Akeno se puso delante de ambos Gremorys y creo un una barrera para evitar ser dañados por el fuego. La pelinegra también estaba impresionada por el semejante poder del castaño. A pesar de estar detrás de la barrera, podían notar el calor del fuego. Issei se mantenía serio mientras miraba el fuego, esperando que su enemigo saliera. Entonces paso. El caído había salido del mar de fuego, pero no sin heridas. Se cubría con sus alas de caído, las cuales estaban endurecidas, tenía parte de la ropa quemada y quemaduras en el cuerpo.

-¡Arg! ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Te voy a destrozar!

Issei solamente sonrió y le enseño el dedo de en medio. Ese tan bonito. Eso solo enojo al caído, el cual creo decenas de lanzas de luz y se las lanzo al castaño.

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

Con gran habilidad el castaño destruía las lanzas con la espada élfica o con su fuego. Una vez harto de estar desviando y defendiendo decidió pasar al ataque. Con gran velocidad corrió hacia el caído. Este creo una espada de luz para chocar ambas espadas.

CRASH

Ese fue el sonido de la espada de luz al ser destruida. El caído solo miraba asombrado, craso error.

FLASH

La espada se enterró en la carne del pecho del caído. Entro limpiamente y salió por la espalda. El caído miraba por donde la espada lo había atravesado para luego mirar a Issei. Lo último que vio antes de ser partido por la mitad fueron los ojos rojos del dragón.

PAM

El cuerpo del caído cayó sin vida a la tierra, creando un charco de sangre. Ambos, cuerpo y sangre, fueron desapareciendo en los restos del fuego de Issei. Para no gasta más energía, Issei desactivo el [Balance Breaker].

-[Compañero, ¿por qué has usado el Balance Breaker? Con tu propio poder y la espada lo hubieras matado.]

-No lo sé. Fue un impulso. – contesto mientras guardaba la espada en la brecha.

-Disculpa.

Ante el llamado, el castaño se dio la vuelta para ver a ambas chicas y al pequeño pelirrojo.

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos.

La que hablo fue la chica pelirroja.

-N-no es nada, jejeje. – el castaño se sonrojo levemente.

-¡Eres un dragón! – grito el pequeño.

-Milicas.

-¡Eso ha sido genial!

El pequeño estaba en éxtasis. A pesar de casi morir, ver la actuación del castaño fue asombrosa para el pequeño.

-Eres Issei Hyodo, ¿verdad? – pregunto seria Rias.

-Si. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, - Issei abrió los ojos sorprendido – y ella es mi [Reina], Akeno Himejima. Y este es mi sobrino, Milicas Gremory.

-"La hermana del Maou Lucifer, su hijo y la hija de Barakiel. Hay que joderse." – pensaba nervioso Issei.

-¿Qué hace un mercenario en las tierras Gremory?

-… dando una vuelta.

-¿?

Un extraño silencio se formó en el lugar. Rias y Akeno se encontraban mirando fijamente al castaño, el cual se ponía nervioso ante tanta atención. Milicas intentaba acercarse, pero Rias lo tenía sujeto.

-Bueeeeeno. Creo que mejor me largo.

Dicho esto desplego sus alas y salió volando con velocidad lejos del lugar.

-Cuando se lo cuente a David va a flipar.

-[Compañero, ¿te has dado cuenta?]

-¿De qué?

-[Esas dos eran parejas tuyas.]

Esas palabras produjeron un gran shock en Issei, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio durante un instante.

-¡¿Qué?!

-[Oh vamos socio. Tú deberías saberlo más que yo. Es muy obvio.]

-La hermana de Sirzechs Gremory y la hija de Barakiel. Estoy jodido.

-[¡Jajajaja! ¡Te ha tocado el gordo compañero! ¡Jajajaja!]

-¡Cállate Ddraig!

* * *

><p>Poco después de que Issei se fuera, ciertos demonios llegaron a donde se encontraban las chicas y Milicas. El grupo estaba conformado por Lord Gremory, un hombre de unos cuarenta pelirrojo de ojos azules, Benelana Gremory, una mujer parecida a Rias pero castaña, Grayfia Lucifuge, una mujer de unos treinta peli platina de ojos azules, y Sirzechs Gremory, de unos treinta, pelirrojo de ojos azules. Junto a Sirzechs venia su sequito.<p>

-¡Rias! ¡Milicas!

-Oba-sama.

-¡Hija, ¿estás bien?!

-Sí, oto-sama.

-¿Estas bien hijo?

-Si mama. Un dragón nos salvó.

-¿Un dragón? – pregunto Sirzechs.

-Si. Un dragón castaño. Elimino al caído. Su fuego era impresionante. – explicaba el pequeño con brillo en los ojos.

-¿Dragón castaño? – le pregunto el Maou a Rias.

-Si. Era uno de los hermanos dragones. – explico.

Los Gremory y el sequito de Sirzechs abrieron los ojos estupefactos.

-Uno de los hermanos dragones. ¿Cuál de ellos? – pregunto Lord Gremory.

-Issei Hyodo. Aun me pregunto qué hacia uno de esos mercenarios por aquí.

-El Sekiryuutei. – susurro Sirzechs mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa – Enviadles un mensaje. Quiero reunirme con ellos.

-Pero hijo.

-Nada, padre. Tengo un trabajo para él, - luego susurro a su padre – y creo que eso nos beneficiaria mucho.

Lord Gremory miro interrogante a su hijo, el cual se iba con su esposa e hijo de vuelta al castillo.

-Cariño.

-Sera mejor hacerle caso. Creo que esto será muy interesante. – sonrió el hombre para después volver al castillo – Y sería buena idea comprobar la seguridad.

-Hija, ¿te quedas?

-No madre. Será mejor volver al castillo. No quiero que Yuuto o Koneko se preocupen.

-Bien.

Las dos chicas y la mujer dejaron el lugar donde había tenido lugar el pequeño combate, el cual se encontraba ahora quemado.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el castaño volvió a su casa le conto a su hermano y cuñadas lo ocurrido en el territorio Gremory.<p>

-¿En serio? – preguntaba patidifuso David – Que cojones. Y encima en casa. Creo que los Gremory deberían de revisar su seguridad. Por cierto Ray, ¿sabes algo de esto?

-Ni idea. No conozco de nada a ningún caído con esas descripciones.

-La [Brigada] de nuevo. La verdad es que veo muy lógico que intentaran asesinar a ambos, o en todo caso a uno de ellos. Si eliminasen a Rias Gremory, esa casa no tendría un próximo líder. Si hubieses asesinado a Milicas Gremory entonces el propio Lucifer hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto, y no sería nada agradable. Posiblemente estallaría una guerra entre los actuales Maous y los de la [Facción de Antiguos Maous]. – razono Anawiel.

-Por lo que se, esa [Facción] busca eliminar a los actuales Maous porque creen que son escoria que les ha quitado el puesto. Está claro que ninguno de la [Facción] esa podría ganar a alguno de los actuales Maous. Sirzechs Lucifer y Ajuka Belcebú son dos de los tres súper demonios, y los otros dos no se quedan atrás. – hablo cristina.

-Aun así, ¿cómo cojones se ha podido meter un caído en el territorio de los Gremory y atacar directamente a ambos? Menos mal que estaba ahí Issei. Ahora solo falta esperar.

-¿Esperar? – pregunto Issei ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Sep. Has salvado a la próxima heredera de los Gremory y al hijo de Lucifer. Ten por seguro que te llamaran o preguntaran por ti.

-No creo que…

PIII

PIII

PIII

-¿Lo ves? – sonrió burlón David mientras recibía una llamada holográfica - ¿Quién es? – pregunto divertido.

En el holograma apareció la figura de Grayfia Lucifuge.

-*Buenos días. Busco a Issei Hyodo-sama.*

-Es ese. – señalo con el dedo a Issei.

Grayfia dirigió su vista al castaño mayor.

-*Así que tú eres el que ha salvado a Rias Gremory-sama y a mi hijo. Te estamos muy agradecidos y nos gustaría recompensarte. Tienes permiso para venir al castillo Gremory. Sería un honor.*

-Bueno… yo…

-Ira.

-¿Hermano?

-*Bien. En ese caso te estaré esperando.*

Y se cortó la leve comunicación.

-¿Estás seguro, David?

-La verdad es que no. Pero quien sabe que te puede ofrecer. Pero claro, no te dejare solo.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto la rubia.

-Son demonios. Ya sé que no todos son unos malditos hijos de puta, pero por algo son demonios. Lo principal, la codicia. Quien sabe que podría ofrecerle. Prefiero ir y asegurarme.

-Que se le va a hacer.

-Mira el lado bueno, hermanito. – a Issei no le gustó nada el tono burlón de su hermano – Así podrás ver a esas dos. ¡Ve por ellas tigre!

-¡Idiota! – le grito sonrojado cual tomate.

-¡Jajaja!

David empezó a descojonarse hasta que cierto golpe de nudillos de parte de tres hermosas chicas lo tumbaron en el suelo.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Joder! ¡Eso duele! – grito con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos y tres chichones en la cabeza.

-Eso es por burlarte del pobre Issei.

-Cierto. Mira que meterte con tu hermanito pequeño por las chicas que le gusta.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Soy su hermano mayor! ¡Es mi deber burlarme de esas cosas!

-Que mal ejemplo eres.

-¡Oye!

-Bien bien. Id, que os estarán esperando.

-Tsk. Vamos enano.

Ambos salieron fuera y empezaron a volar hacia el castillo Gremory.

-Conque mi cuñada será la heredera Gremory. Je, será divertido. – sonrió Anawiel.

-Espero que no sea una de esas típicas niñas ricas mimadas, pijas, consentidas y demás. – comento con desagrado Raynare.

-Desde luego. Sinceramente, por mí las partiría a todas por la mitad con mis espadas. – dijo Cristina.

-¿Te he dicho lo bien que me caes? – le sonrió la caído.

-Me parece que sí. – le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Castillo Gremory <strong>_

Ambos castaños se encontraban volando por el cielo del Inframundo, y justo debajo de ellos se podían ver los bosques y prados del gigantesco territorio Gremory.

-Dime, ¿qué crees que te darán? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder?

-No tengo ni idea. Si te soy sincero estoy un poquito acojonado.

-Normal. Tratándose de Sirzechs Gremory es normal que lo estés.

-Sabes que no me ayudas, ¿verdad?

-Oye, a mí ya me toco conocer a mis suegros hace tiempo.

-Pero si solo tienes a los padres de Anawiel.

-Y no veas como acojona su padre. – David se puso blanco y tembo – No tienes ni idea de cómo puede ser un padre sobreprotector. Sobre todo si es elfo. Te puedo asegurar que son los seres más agradables y pacíficos que existen… pero eso cambia cuando intentan quitarles algo.

-¿Te dolió?

-Me dolió el alma. Por suerte no hubo tortura física.

-Ahhh.

-Oye Ddraig. – lo llamo David.

-[Dime.]

-¿Tu qué piensas?

-[La heredera Gremory, hermana del Maou lucifer, y la hija de Baraqiel. Me parece que no vivirá demasiado.]

-Yo también te quiero Ddraig.

-Es normal Issei. Ambos son padres sobreprotectores. No me extrañaría que si te acuestas con ellas no pase ni una semana antes de que te den la paliza de tu vida.

-¿Intentarían matarme? – pregunto acojonadisimo Issei.

-Por supuesto, pero no lo conseguirían.

-¡!

-Piensa que si te matan, sus hijas estarían furiosas y ningún padre quiere que su hija lo odie. En todo caso te aceptarían… después de darte la paliza.

-[¡Jajaja! ¡Estoy deseando verlo!]

-¡Callaos, gilipollas!

-¡Jajaja!

-[¡Jajaja!]

Durante el resto del viaje, Issei na más que gritaba a su hermano y a Ddraig. Estos dos solo lo seguían acojonando.

-Pero oye, tener de cuñado al Maou Lucifer. Eso será la hostia.

-[Ciertamente. Por no decir que sería el próximo mandamás de una de las familias sobrevivientes de los 73 pilares demoniacos.]

-Cierto cierto.

-¿Queréis parar ya? Además, ya hemos llegado.

Ciertamente. Frente a ellos se levantara el imponente y gigantesco castillo de los Gremory. Incluso sin haber entrado, ambos castaños podían percibir el poder que emanaba el Maou.

-Fiu. – silbo David – No por nada es uno de los tres súper demonios.

-Cuan cierto.

-[Sin duda es impresionante. Pero dudo que este entre los diez primeros.]

-Bueno. Yo he oído algo. Un rumor sobre verdadera forma, o algo así.

-[A veces pienso que estáis muy informados.]

-Somos dragones y mercenarios. Es normal que nos enteremos de muchas cosas. – comento con orgullo Issei.

-[Y yo que pensaba que eras idiota.]

-¡Oye!

-Venga Issei, Ddraig, dejad las peleas de matrimonio para luego.

-[¡Cállate!]

-¡Cállate!

Ambos castaños aterrizaron en la puerta del gigantesco castillo.

-¿Por qué a los demonios les gusta hacer todo a lo grande? ¿Es que tienen complejo?

-No creo que sea por eso, David.

Las puertas se abrieron y se pudo ver a la figura de Grayfia.

-Os estábamos esperando. Acompañadme, por favor.

Ambos castaños no dijeron nada y siguieron a la peli platina. Ambos estaban ciertamente asombrados. No esperaban que la esposa del Maou Lucifer y la [Reina] más fuerte fuera vestida de sirvienta, aunque uno no se podía quejar. Si por fuera el castillo parecía lujoso, por dentro no se quedaba atrás. La entrada era gigantesca. Tenía una alfombra roja sangre que cubría el suelo en su totalidad. Grandes ventanales provocaban que la luz entrara con fuerza. Los muebles se notaban lujosos. Había cuadros por docenas. Algunos de ellos eran obras famosas mientras que otros tenían pintados a miembros de la familia Gremory. Por el físico se podría decir que eran antepasados, ya que no tenían conocimiento de que hubiera más Gremorys de los que conocían. Durante un largo rato se dedicaron a caminar por el castillo. Ambos castaños se sentían incomodos por tanto lujo. A pesar de tener una casa grande en su territorio, ni de lejos era tan lujosa. Ellos contaban con un gran espacio para ellos y sus parejas. Para criar una familia. Incluso estaban pensando en construir otra casa al lado por la falta de espacio que habría en un futuro. Tan metido estaban en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de cuando llegaron a su objetivo. Grayfia abrió un par de puertas, dejando espacio para que ambos dragones pasaran. La sala no tenía nada que envidiar al resto del castillo. Era bastante grande. Tenía un escritorio con un cómodo sillón, en el cual estaba sentado Sirzechs Gremory con una gran sonrisa. En unos sofás que habían en paralelo a las ventanas estaban sentados los matriarcas Gremory, Lord Gremory y Benelana Gremory.

-Me alegro de que vinieseis, David Draconis e Issei Hyodo. – hablo Sirzechs.

David solo le dio un empujón a Issei, el cual le miro nervioso.

-Yo no he sido. Has sido tú. Es cosa tuya. – sonrió tranquilo David.

-Te agradecemos haber salvado a nuestra hija, a su [Reina] y a nuestro nieto. - a que hablo fue Benelana.

-N-no tiene que agradecer nada. – decía mientras se rascaba la nuca, aunque la coleta le hacía cosquillas.

-Por supuesto que si debemos. Se trata de la próxima heredera de esta casa y mi hijo. Eso es algo de lo que estar agradecidos. – comento alegre Sirzechs.

-Bueno, ¿y a qué he venido aquí?

La sonrisa del Maou pelirrojo se volvió más grande, dándole escalofríos a Issei y ansia a David. El pelirrojo chasqueo los dedos y un documento apareció en su mano.

-Esto me está dando un mal rollooooo. – comento divertido el dragón mayor.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto el menor.

-Quiero que seas el paladín de mi hermana Rias.

-¡!

-¡!

Ambos castaños estaban en shock. Issei estaba que le daba algo mientras que a David estaba con una sonrisa muy tonta.

-¡Zasca! ¡Jajaja! ¡Esto no me lo esperaba! ¡Jajaja! – empezó a reírse.

-P-pero, ¿su paladín?

-Exacto. Eres fuerte. Tengo por seguro que serás capaz de hacerlo. No te pido que estés detrás suyo como un guardaespaldas, solo que la protejas. – decía mientras se levantaba y le entregaba el documento.

Issei se puso a leerlo mientras David lo leía sobre su hombro.

-Vaya putada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Lord Gremory.

-¿No es obvio? Aquí pone que si le quita la virginidad a la protegida, deberá casarse con ella. Eso es un marronazo.

-¿Virginidad?

-Nada Issei, nada. – ambos terminaron de leer el documento - ¿Qué decides? Sabes que aceptare lo que decidas.

-…

-Tendrás un sueldo y nadie sabrá nada. Ni siquiera mi hermana o su sequito. – comento el Maou.

-¿Por qué a mí? Soy un mercenario. Tengo una vida peligrosa. Muchos van tras mi nombre a pesar de ser un cachorro.

-"¿Cachorro?" – se preguntaron los Gremory.

-Si me convierto en su paladín, algo podría pasarle.

-No me preocupa. Como ya he dicho, creo que eres el indicado.

-¿Y no será que queréis a mi pobre, lento e inocente hermanito para tu hermana? Conseguir que el Sekiryuutei… ningún dragón celestial se afilia a ningún bando. "O eso debería. Estúpido blanco."

-…

Sirzechs solo debió la mirada mientras silbaba, gesto imitado por los patriarcas Gremory.

-"Me lo imaginaba. Aunque esto sucedería en algún momento. Si lo que Ddraig me ha contado es verdad entonces no hay forma de escapar." ¿Qué decides, Issei?

El castaño menor no había apartado la mirada en ningún momento del documento.

-Tiene buenas condiciones, quitando lo que has dicho. Pero, ¿ella no iba a estudiar a Japón?

-Así es. Nuestra hija quiere ir. Pero como puedes haber leído, no tiene por qué mudarte allí. – dijo Lord Gremory.

-En ese caso, acepto.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de los Gremory no pasó desapercibida para los dos dragones.

-En ese caso, toma.

-Pero antes… - hablo David.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me gustaría añadir una condición. ¿Estás de acuerdo, hermanito?

-Si tú lo dices, entonces está bien.

-¿Cuál sería? – pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

-Si resulta ser Rias la que viole a mi hermanito, entonces no habrá boda. – sonio divertido.

Los Gremory abrieron sus ojos como platos. Sinceramente no esperaban tal petición.

-Bueno. Que se le va a hacer. Acepto esa condición.

-Y si le puteais, el acuerdo se va a la mierda.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Issei cogió el boli y puso su firma. Entonces Sirzechs volvió a chasquear sus dedos y el documento desapareció.

-Tenemos un acuerdo. Tu sueldo será mensual e ira a tu cuenta.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cómo sabéis cual es mi cuenta?

-No es secreto. Pero he de admitir que tiene una seguridad impenetrable, al igual que muchos otros datos. – hablo Grayfia.

-¿Me habéis espiado?

-Solo un poco.

-…

-…

-…

-Bueeeeeno. Si eso es todo creo que debemos irnos. Vamos paladín.

-¡No te burles!

-¡Jajaja!

Ambos castaños salieron entre risas de la sala, dejando solo a los Gremory.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueran a añadir esa cláusula. – sonrió jovial Sirzechs.

-Sin duda. No son para nada tontos. Creo que deberemos conseguir que Hyodo-kun sea el que dé el paso. – decía Benelana mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla.

-¡Y una mierda! – rugió Lord Gremory - ¡Si ese mocoso le pone una mano encima a mi hijita le cortare los huevos y los pondré en mi estantería! ¡Luego le cortare la chorra y se la meteré por el culo! – su aura demoniaca y asesina acojinaría a cualquiera.

-¿Y si es nuestra hija quien da el primer paso? ¿Acaso se lo impedirías? – pregunto sonriente la castaña, pero con un aura aún más acojonante que la del pelirrojo, el cual se sentó tranquilamente.

-N-no cariño. P-para nada.

-Eso quería oír. Aunque, si eso llega a pasar, Rias deberá enamorarlo.

-Tengo la sensación de que eso no sería un problema, madre.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro, hijo?

-Tengo un buen presentimiento.

* * *

><p>-Al menos tienes una muy buena paga, hermanito.<p>

-Rias Gremory. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que voy a sufrir como ningún hombre?

-No tengo ni idea. Quién sabe. Son demonios. Son codiciosos. Si me fio de como hablo Sirzechs y el contrato, tengo la sensación de que acabaras violado.

-¡!

-Venga, no es malo. Si la hija es como la madre entonces… ¡ole tú! – levantando el pulgas.

-¡¿Te quieres callar?! ¡Degenerado! – grito apuntándole.

-¿Degenerado? Ya veremos qué me dices cuando acabes violado por Rias… o tú la violes.

Issei miraba a su hermano con un tic en la ceja.

-Bueeeeeno. ¿Ahora qué? La Gremory se va a Japón, ¿qué harás tu ahora que eres su paladín?

-No lo sé. ¿Debería mudarme a Japón?

-Por el momento no, hermano. Por el momento no.

Extendieron sus alas y empezaron a volar.

-Oye, ¿es cosa mía o esto ha sido un trato con el diablo? – pregunto el castaño.

-Bueno, como la película no es.

-¿?

-Ahí el diablo era una tía.

-…

-…

-¡Jajaja!

* * *

><p>Desde una de las ventanas del castillo, Rias Gremory observaba a ambos hermanos dragones, los cuales charlaban y reían alegres antes de sacar sus alas y empezar a volar por el suelo.<p>

-Ara ara Rias, ¿qué observas? – una pelinegra de ojos violetas se acercó hasta la Gremory - ¿Es ese dragón?

-Así es. Tengo entendido que hace poco ha tenido una reunión con mis padres y mi hermano.

-Supongo que sería para agradecerle por salvar a la futura heredera de la casa Gremory. – observo que la vista de la pelirroja seguía fija en donde habían desaparecido ambos dragones en la lejanía – Los hermanos dragones. La verdad es que debo estar agradecida con el que nos haya salvado.

-Ha sido el menor. Tiene un año menos que nosotros.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos que yo no sepa?

-Que son dragones. Que son hermanos. Que el menor se llama Issei Hyodo y tiene un año menos que nosotras. El mayor se llama David Draconis y nos saca cuatro años. También que son mercenarios. Es todo lo que se. ¿Sabes tú algo más?

-Nada. Se tanto como tú. Espero poder volver a verlo y agradecérselo. – sonreía lasciva mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla izquierda.

TOC TOC

-Permiso. – se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante.

Por la puerta entro un chico rubio, seguido por una peli platina.

-Con permiso Buchou.

-Yuuto. Koneko. Me alegro de que hayáis venido. Tengo algo importante que deciros.

-¿Qué ocurre, Buchou?

-Veréis. Este año me iré a estudiar a la ciudad de Kuoh, en Japón.

-¿Al mundo humano? – pregunto sorprendido el rubio - ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

-Porque quiero. Me encanta Japón, y sinceramente no quiero estar más tiempo aquí. Quiero poder vivir tranquila allí. Por eso Akeno y yo nos hemos inscritos. También Sona y Tsubaki irán. Vosotros dos iréis el año que viene y dentro de dos años.

-Entendido Buchou.

-Estupendo. – sonreía alegre la pelirroja para después desviar su vista de nuevo a la ventana.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Un año más tarde (Febrero 2013)<strong>_

Meses han pasado desde que Issei firmó el contrato con los Gremory. Desde entonces ha estado bastante activo, vigilando desde lo lejos a la joven heredera Gremory, la cual ya se encontraba estudiando en la Academia de Kuoh. David había contratado a un contacto suyo para que empezara a construir una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, lejos del tráfico y el barullo. Lo bueno de su contacto es que le permitiría construir la casa con varias sorpresas que no podían ser realizadas por humanos comunes. Aunque, más que casa debería llamarse mansión.

Issei se encontraba cerca de la Academia de Kuoh, vigilando a la pelirroja. También se dedicaba a vigilar al sequito de esta. La [Reina] también había captado su atención, casi tanto como la pelirroja. El [Caballo], Yuuto Kiba. Había estado investigando sobre él. Lo que descubrió fue algo que informo al instante a su hermano. Ese chico podría causarle un dolor de cabeza en el futuro a su hermano mayor, aunque a este le importaba una mierda. Si tenía que apartarlo por la fuerza, lo haría. Por ultimo estaba la [Torre], Koneko Tojo. Esa niña también le llamo la atención, aunque de una manera menos fuerte que la de Rias y Akeno. Por lo que había averiguado era una Nekomata. Por lo que sabía, apenas quedaban. Los demonios, cazadores de demonios y otras criaturas habían ido detrás de ellas, casi llevándolas a la extinción. Suponía que quedarían menos de cincuenta.

David se había dedicado a hacer misiones en solitario o junto a sus chicas. Cristina se había convertido oficialmente en la tercera un par de días antes del momento actual. Issei había ido alguna vez a Roma para visitar a Irina o Asia. Por suerte ninguna de las dos habían tenido problemas con demonios desde lo de Francia.

Lo que más le preocupaba al castaño menor era la [Brigada del Caos]. Según sus contactos, Ophis estaba dando serpientes a quienes lo pedían. A la Diosa Dragón solo le importaba sacar al Gran Rojo de su casa. Lo único que no aceptaba era que le hicieran daño a Issei, y en menor medida a David. Por suerte no le habían atacado directamente, pero sentía que eso no tardaría en acabarse. Fue entonces que, mientras estaba tumbado encima de un árbol, recibió una llamada telefónica.

PIII

PIII

PIII

PIII

-¿Diga?

-*Issei, tenemos trabajo.*

-¿De qué se trata?

-*Tenemos que ir a Rumania.*

-¿Rumania? ¿Qué se nos ha perdido allí?

-*Al parecer nuestro cliente quiere que le ayudemos con ciertas personas que van en su búsqueda. Parece ser que quieren matarlo junto a su acompañante.*

-Entiendo. Quedamos en casa. Iré enseguida.

-*Bien. Dale dos besitos a cada una y lárgate.*

-¡Imbécil! – y colgó – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. – echo un último vistazo a la clase de la pelirroja y se marchó hasta un lugar en el que nadie lo viera y usar un círculo mágico.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rumania <strong>_

Un campo helado. En medio de la nada. Entre montañas. Con una ventisca del carajo. David se encontraba con una chaqueta to tranquilo mientras que Issei estaba con dos chaquetas encima y una bufanda. Aun así estaba temblando como un flan en movimiento.

-¡Joder que frio! ¡¿Cómo cojones puede hacer tanto frio?! ¡Se me van a congelar las pelotas! – grito Issei.

-Se supone que somos dragones. ¿Cómo puedes tener frio?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Tú porque tienes la puta magia esa y te mantiene caliente! ¡Pero yo tengo mucho frio!

-¿Quieres que te abrace y te de calor? Pero te advierto que sin mariconadas.

-¡Que te den!

-Venga hombre no te pongas así. Quien me diría que los quince sería tan mala época. Al menos me alegra que siga tu inocencia, pero tengo el presentimiento de que alguien se la va a quitar pronto. – susurro para sí mismo.

-¡¿Quieres decirme de una puta vez donde cojones esta la casa del cliente?!

-Vaya. Menudo vocabulario. Si Anawiel te escuchara se cabrearía.

-¡Pero no está! ¡Así que mueve el puto culo de una puta vez!

-Vale vale. ¿A ver? – miraba un mapa – Oh, mierda.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Issei mientras tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Nos hemos equivocado.

-¡!

-Jejeje. Al parecer el lugar está a cinco kilómetros al sur. Será mejor que empecemos a mover…

PAM

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! ¡Animal! – el castaño mayor se acojono ante la mirada matadora del menor – Ejem. Bueno, vámonos.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de su cliente.

* * *

><p>Lo de la forma para el barco de Issei sigue abierto. Ya me han dicho un forma.<p>

¿Me podríais decir un nombre femenino?, con apellido please. Es que soy malo para los nombres.


	8. Vampira y gata

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

caballerooscuro117: todo tendrá su momento y explicación jejeje. Ya veras el nombre que le doy. A mí por lo menos me ha gustado.

J. Dead: los cambios ya están hechos. Ahora respecto a tu pregunta sobre Asgard… lo ilegal es entrar a la ciudad sin permiso de Heimdall o un permiso. Al estar dentro de la ciudad, David e Issei pudieron volar sin problemas. Con respecto al nombre, espero que te guste. He hecho una mezcla que me ha gustado.

Zafir09: gracias por aportar.

dxd fan: solo pedía el nombre, pero aun así gracias por aportar.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7:<p>

**VAMPIRA Y GATA**

(Febrero 2013)

_**Rumania **_

Invierno. Un invierno muy frio. Un frio que te llegaba hasta los huesos. Cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado o muy abrigado seguramente le daría algo mucho peor que una pulmonía. Caminando por la nieve en dirección sur se podían ver a dos castaños, uno más alto y apariencia más madura que el otro. Este llevaba una chaqueta y nada más. Parecía que el clima no le importara. El otro iba mucho más abrigado y temblaba de frio.

-S-sigo s-sin s-saber p-porque n-no v-vamos e-en n-nuestros b-barcos. – decía Issei entre cortado.

-¿Te lo tengo que repetir? Hemos venido en ellos desde… bueno, tu desde Japón y yo desde Uruguay. Seguramente los vampiros habrán detectado la presencia de nuestros [Skíðblaðnir]. Si hubieras seguido con ellos seguramente sabrían exactamente donde estamos. Y no sé tú, pero por ahora no quiero follones con los vampiros. Recuerdan que están en mucha tensión.

-C-cierto. P-pero en Ryu estaría más c-calentito.

-Sigo sin explicarme como es que tienes tanto frio. Tendremos que hablar con Tannin luego. ¡Eres un puto dragón! ¡No deberías tener tanto frio!

-¡P-pues lo s-siento!

-…

-…

-…

-¿C-cuanto f-falta?

-Mmm. No debería faltar mucho. Según me dijo el contratista, se escondían en una cabaña rodeada por unos árboles muy grandes y junto a un lago ahora congelado.

-¡¿C-como vamos a e-encontrar un j-jodio lago c-congelado?!

-No lo sé. Primero la cabaña, luego los árboles y por último el puñetero lago. ¿Contento?

-¡N-no!

-Joder, que pesadito estas. A ti el frio no te sienta para nada bien.

-…

Durante una media hora siguieron caminando hasta que dieron con el lugar indicado. Una cabaña rodeada por arboles bastante grandes y junto a un lago congelado, el cual descubrieron de milagro.

-Parece que es aquí. Vamos.

-S-sí.

Una vez llegaron a la cabaña, David dio dos toques a la puerta.

TOC

TOC

-¿Quién es? – pregunto una voz femenina.

-Buenas. Estamos buscando al señor Alucard.

-¿De parte de quién?

-Somos los HD.

-¿HD? ¿En serio?

-Te dije que eso sonaría raro. – susurro Issei.

-¿Yo que culpa tengo de que las siglas sean como el HD de la TV?

-¿Sois los hermanos dragones? – volvió a preguntar la voz femenina.

-Así es.

Escucharon como se acercaban a la puerta y, después de abrir varios candados, esta se abría, mostrando a una hermosa pelirroja fuego de ojos azules. David se quedó embobado mientras Issei solamente negaba con una sonrisa.

-No os imaginaba así.

-Un gusto, señorita. – saludo Issei - ¿Nos permitiría pasar?

-¿Eh? ¡A, claro! Pasad.

La pelirroja dejo espacio para que ambos dragones pasaran.

-Que potra tienes hermano. – le sonrió Issei a David.

-Ni que lo digas.

La pelirroja se sentó en una silla y ambos dragones en un pequeño sofá.

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Silvia Alucard.

-Un gusto. Yo soy Issei Hyodo.

-Mi nombre es David Draconis. Un gusto. Y, ¿quién es la que se esconde?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Silvia, más al saber que eran sus contratistas no tuvo reparos en decirles quien era la persona escondida.

-Cierto. Lucia ven. No te harán daño.

Una hermosa mujer joven peli naranja de ojos grisáceos raspados como los de un gato apareció de una de las habitaciones. La chica tenía un par de orejas de gato y dos colas. Tanto orejas como colas tenían el mismo color que su cabello.

-U-un gusto. M-mi nombre es Lucia Milionart. – se presentó con nerviosismo.

-Joder. – susurro el castaño mayor mirando a ambas mujeres.

Issei estaba flipando. Miraba a su hermano y luego a las dos mujeres. Y lo repitió varias veces.

-"Como se nota que somos hermanos." – pensó burlón. Ya que David parecía no decir nada mientras baba caía de su boca, Issei decidió tomar el mando – Y díganme, señoritas. ¿Cuál es exactamente el trabajo?

La pregunta se ganó la atención de ambas mujeres y David, el cual se limpiaba la baba que le caía.

-Ah, cierto. – la pelirroja estaba un poco descolocada – Veréis. Mi hermana y yo…

-¿Hermana? – Pregunto David – No lo sois de sangre, eso es obvio.

-Aunque no seamos hermanas de sangre lo somos. Y me importa bien poco lo que piense la gente.

David e Issei se miraron y sonrieron levemente. Esas dos eran como ellos.

-Bien. Créeme que lo entendemos. Lamentamos interrumpir. Por favor, continuad.

-Como decía, mi hermana y yo estamos siendo perseguidas.

-¿Por quienes?

-Vampiros, caza vampiros y caza demonios. Y no son pocos.

-Buah. Tenéis a todos esos detrás de vosotras. Entiendo lo de los cazadores pero, ¿por qué también vampiros? – pregunto el mayor.

-Como ya he dicho, mi nombre es Silvia Alucard. Mi padre y la familia Alucard están de parte de la facción Tepes, donde el hombre está por encima de la mujer. Yo soy hija del líder de la casa Alucard e hijo de una humana. Mi padre violo a mi madre y ella murió al darme a luz. Desde que ese hombre descubrió que yo vivía ha ido mandando a que acaben conmigo. Según él, soy solo escoria. Alguien que ensucia el nombre de la casa Alucard. Desde que tengo memoria he tenido que huir de vampiros y caza vampiros. Cuando tenía diez años me encontré con mi hermana. Como sabréis, las nekomatas están en peligro de extinción. Apenas quedan. Ella era perseguida por caza demonios. Cuando la encontré estaba medio muerta y a punto de ser asesinada por un caza demonio. Yo lo impedí y me la lleve conmigo. A pesar de ser mi hermana mayor, ambas nos protegemos.

-Impresionante. Espera, ¿hermana mayor? No lo parece.

-Yo tengo 19 años y ella 22.

-Ahhh.

-Y si habéis estado huyendo hasta ahora, ¿por qué pedís ayuda en este momento? – pregunto Issei.

-Porque hasta hace apenas unas semanas, nadie sabía sobre nuestra ubicación. Desgraciadamente alguien nos delato y desde entonces tenemos a los tres grupos detrás nuestro. Estamos rodeadas y no podemos huir durante más tiempo. Tienen tres fortalezas que nos impiden huir de este país y nuestros círculos mágicos no funcionan. Se aseguraron de algún modo. Es por eso que os pedimos ayuda.

-¿Y cómo supisteis de nosotros?

-Rumores. Se habla mucho de dos dragones mercenarios. Sacando un poco de información de allí y de allá conseguimos contactar con vosotros. No podemos daros mucho pero…

David alzo la mano, indicándole que dejara de hablar. En un principio ambas mujeres pensaron que se irían y sus esperanzas se irían al caño… pero no fue así.

-Nos ocuparemos de eso.

-¿En serio? – pregunto Lucia ilusionada.

-En serio. Pero como pago deberéis venir conmigo.

-Ejem.

-Perdón. Con nosotros.

Tanto Silvia como Lucia se quedaron consternadas. No esperaban eso. Issei le enviaba una mirada a su hermano y este solo le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que el menor negara divertido con la cabeza.

-P-pero, ¿irnos con vosotros?

-Donde vivimos nosotros no os seguirán ni os harán nada. Jejeje no tendrán cojones.

-Cierto cierto. – afirmo Issei.

-¿Y dónde es? No esperaras que vayamos sin más.

-Bueno. Sabéis que somos dragones, y solo hay un lugar donde viven los dragones… por lo menos un grupo muy grande.

-¿Y eso donde es?

-En el Inframundo. Más concretamente en el territorio del ex Rey Dragón Tannin. Os juro por lo que queráis que nadie osara tocaros ni un pelo.

-…

-…

Ambas se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

-¿Podríamos pensarlo?

-Por supuesto. Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis.

Ambas se levantaron del sofá y fueron hasta una habitación, donde cerraron la puerta. Ambos podían escuchar perfectamente lo que hablaban, pero para evitarlo decidieron hablar entre ellos.

-¿Por qué les has propuesto eso? – pregunto Issei.

-¿No es obvio? No pienso dejarlas solas.

-Pero llevarlas a nuestra casa. Además, una de ellas es la hija de una de las casas vampíricas más importantes.

-Si. Pero te recuerdo que el cabronazo de su padre ha intentado matarla desde su nacimiento. No pienso dejarla sola. Además, Lucia es una Nekomata, y sabes que apenas quedan algunas. Si tenemos suerte a lo mejor sabrá algo sobre Kuroka. ¿No crees?

-La hermana de Koneko. Bueno, por probar no perdemos nada.

-Eso me alegra.

-Además, el segundo motivo es por el tema parejas. – sonrió Issei.

-Jejeje. Que quieres que le haga. Yo no las elijo. También hay que decir que tengo buen ojo.

-¿Pero no acabas de decir que tu no las elegías? – pregunto con burla.

-… puede.

-Jajaja.

-Jajaja.

-Ahhh. Por cierto, hermano. ¿Has averiguado algo sobre Valerie Tepes o Gasper Vladi? – pregunto esta vez con seriedad Issei.

-Veamos. Valerie Tepes. Tiene uno de los Longinus, el [Sephiroth Graal]. Ese Longinus permite resucitar a los muertos. Es sin duda algo muy problemático. Tengo entendido que alguien está detrás de él para algo no muy bueno. El otro, Gasper Vladi, posee el [Forbidden Balor View], un Sacred Gear de la hostia. Por lo que se sobre él, fue reencarnado en demonio hace nada por Rias Gremory. Al parecer su poder es increíble y temido. Por ese motivo era repudiado por su familia. El poder que tiene ese niño es algo con lo que no se debe jugar.

-Ya veo. Mantendré un ojo en Gasper.

-Lo tiene sellado en la escuela.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Un pajarito me dijo. Es increíble que yo sepa más que tú, que eres el paladín. ¿No será que te pasas todo el día mirándolas en vez de estar atento a tu trabajo?

-¡Hermano abusón!

-¡Jajaja!

David cortó su risa al ver salir de la habitación a ambas chicas.

-¿Y bien?

-Aceptamos ir con vosotros. Pero si intentáis hacernos algo…

-Ya ya. Nos cortareis las pelotas y nos las meteréis por el trasero. Ya lo he oído antes. Ahora vamos a la fiesta. Issei, convoca a Ryu. En cuanto estén a bordo iremos a por ellos y les haremos probar nuestros cañones. – sonrió de forma psicópata, siendo imitado por Issei.

-¿Quién es Ryu? ¿Y qué es eso de probar vuestros cañones? – pregunto inocente Lucia.

-Preciosa, - hablo David haciendo sonrojar a la peli naranja – eso lo veras dentro de muy poco. Coged vuestras cosas y seguidnos, por favor.

Las chicas asintieron y desaparecieron en la habitación. Un par de minutos después ya se encontraban con una bolsa de tamaño medio cada una.

-¿Ya está todo? – ambas asintieron – Bien. Entonces vámonos.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa para salir de nuevo al frio invernal rumano.

-Perla. – dijo David.

-Ryu. – dijo Issei.

Al decir cada uno ese nombre, dos enormes grietas aparecieron en el cielo y de ellas dos impresionantes barcos salieron. Silvia y Lucia miraban asombradas a los dos barcos.

-¿Son vuestros? – pregunto Lucia con brillo en los ojos.

-Sep. El negro es mío y el otro es de mi hermano. – comento con orgullo David – Os presento a mi [Skíðblaðnir], mi familiar. Se llama Perla Negra.

-¿Ese no es el nombre del barco…? – empezó a preguntar Silvia.

-El barco del Capitán Jack Sparrow. Sep. Es en honor a esas películas.

La Perla Negra. El barco de David era exactamente igual que el de la película, salvo que no tenía las velas rotas.

-Que poco imaginativo. – susurro la vampira.

-¿Algún problema? A mí me gusta, es conocido e impone respeto. Además de ser la hostia. Deberías ver como es cuando suenan los cañones. Es tan bonito escucharlo. – susurro mientras acariciaba la madera negra del barco.

-¿Y cómo se llama el tuyo, Issei?

-El mío se llama Ryuuteimaru.

El [Skíðblaðnir] de Issei era, en apariencia, como el barco Oro Jackson de One Piece.

-Es muy bonito.

-¿A que si?

-¿Y se puede saber conque están equipados? – pregunto curiosa Silvia mientras miraba ambos barcos.

-Eso es sencillo. La Perla Negra tiene un total de cuarenta y dos cañones, divididos en veintiún cañones a babor y otros tantos a estribor, cada uno es de cuarenta libras. Las balas están hechas con material asgardiano reforzado con nuestro poder dragontino. Esto hace que sean cinco veces más potentes que las originales. Además hay que contar con dos súper cañones extras. Uno en la proa y otro en la popa. El de Issei tiene los mismos cañones. Los dos súper cañones extras tienen balas hechas de orichalcum reforzado, además de estar también reforzado con poder dragontino. Es el arma más poderosa que poseen. Son cañones de destrucción masiva. Esto hace de nuestros barcos de los mejores que hay. Nos falta por añadirles un par de cosas, pero son muy costosas.

-¿Y cómo es posible que un [Skíðblaðnir] tenga tanto poder? – pregunto muy curiosa Silvia.

-Es porque cada uno tiene una Regalia equipada. Cada célula de energía proveniente de mí, o de Issei en caso de Ryu, lo convierte en ocho energéticas para él.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Pues mira tú que sí. Muchos se quedan impresionados al verlos. No tiene nada que envidiar a los [Skíðblaðnir] de la flota asgardiana.

[-]

-Ya lo sé compañero. – David miro a las chicas – Dice que será mejor que subamos ya. Al no tener un sistema anti-radar no tardaran mucho para que sepan que hay dos [Skíðblaðnir] en este lugar. Si queremos acabar con los tres grupos será mejor hacerlo ya.

-De acuerdo. Vano Lucia.

-¡Si!

-Vosotras id en Ryu.

-¿Y eso?

-El suyo ira detrás del mío. En caso de que la cosa se ponga muy tensa lo mejor será que nos larguemos de aquí, por lo que el suyo será el primero.

-Entendemos.

Usando sus alas, y Lucia siendo ayudada por Silvia, subieron a los dos barcos.

-Bien Perla, ¿dónde se encuentran las tres bases? – pregunto David mientras cogía el timón.

[-]

-Ya veo. Deberán ser ataques rápidos y potentes. ¿Ya has mandado la información a Ryu?

[-]

-Perfecto.

En Ryuuteimaru, Issei hablaba con su barco para planear el ataque.

-¿Cómo es posible que ambos barcos se comuniquen entre sí? – pregunto Lucia.

-Eso es porque son hermanos, por así decirlo. Salvo su apariencia, ambos son casi iguales. Los mismos circuitos, mismas piezas. Ambos pueden comunicarse entre sí. Eso nos da una gran ventaja a la hora de luchar. Al poder comunicarse entre ellos, eso nos facilita el darles órdenes.

[-]

-Entiendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Perla ya ha localizado las tres fortalezas. Haremos tres ataques rápidos y potentes. De ese modo conseguiremos acabar con los tres grupos en el menor tiempo posible antes de que los vampiros, o quien sabe quién, venga hasta aquí. Será mejor que os sujetéis, el viaje será movidito.

El primero en empezar a volar en el cielo fue la Perla, siendo seguida de Ryu. A pesar de su tamaño, ambos [Skíðblaðnir] navegaban veloces. Después de unos cinco minutos vieron la primera fortaleza. La verdad es que no podría llamársele fortaleza. Prácticamente consistía en un campamento de unos veinte vampiros, los cuales tenían un mini cuartel en el centro.

-¿Solo eso? – se preguntó con tristeza David – Pues vaya mierda. Podríamos habernos encargado nosotros solos. – pulso un botón y hablo – Issei, ¿los ves?

-*Si. La verdad es que me esperaba un poquito más. Espero que los otros dos estén mejor preparados.*

-Yo también lo espero. Con unos cuantos cañonazos acabaremos raudos con ellos.

-*Si. Empieza tu.*

-Vaya. Que considerado. Cuando acabemos con este, tú iras a por los caza vampiros y yo a por los caza demonios. ¿Entendido?

-*Perfectamente.*

David solo el botón.

–Perla, preciosa, adelante.

[-]

-No lo uses. Sería un desperdicio. Usaremos los cañones de estribor. Ryu usara los de babor. No uses los de cubierta. Esos déjalos pa los que vengan hacia acá.

[-]

* * *

><p>Desde el campamento del grupo de vampiros pudieron ver como dos barcos voladores iban hacia ellos, y podían ver como se preparaban para atacar.<p>

-¡Señor! ¡Unos barcos nos atacan! – grito uno de los vampiros.

Este corrió hasta el mini cuartel, donde un hombre de unos treinta años, pelinegro de ojos azules miraba una copa de sangre, la cual descansaba en su mano.

-¿Unos barcos? – pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¡Si señor! ¡Uno es negro entero y el otro es rojo con toques dorados!

El vampiro se quedó callado mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba fieramente a su subordinado.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que la Perla Negra y Ryuuteimaru están aquí?! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?! – le preguntaba furiosamente mientras lo agarraba del cuello - ¡Significa que los Hermanos Dragones están aquí! ¡Avisa a todos y que tomen posiciones! ¡Los cañones de esos barcos son peores que el fuego!

-¡S-si señor! – gritaba el soldado mientras salía cagando leches.

-Mierda. Si ellos están aquí entonces tenemos pocas opciones. Será mejor que informe a Lord Alucard sobre esto. No creo que le agrade nada.

Creo un círculo mágico y de este apareció un hombre alto de cabello negro como la noche y ojos negros.

-*¿Qué ocurre Drac?*

-Mi señor. Al parecer estamos siendo atacados por los Hermanos Dragones y sus [Skíðblaðnir]. No creo que podamos con ellos.

La cara del hombre del pelinegro cambio de serena a furia. Sus ojos cambiaron a rojos como la sangre.

-*¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué hacen esos malditos dragones aquí?! ¡¿Cómo es que aún no los hemos detectado?! ¡Mierda! ¡Acabad con ellos cueste lo que cueste! ¡Los quiero muertos! ¡A los dos! ¡Y también a ese engendro y la Nekomata! ¡Muertos todos!*

-Pero señor…

-*¡Muertos!*

Y el círculo mágico desapareció.

-Pufff. Nos está enviando al suicidio. Veremos cómo se desarrolla esto.

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

-Pues parece que nada bien. – dijo al salir fuera y ver como el campamento se iba a la mierda- ¡Escuchadme! ¡Atacad a esos barcos! ¡Id y matad a esos mercenarios!

-¡Si señor!

-"Ya me dirá mi señor que haremos contra estos dos mercenarios." – pensaba el líder mientras veía al barco negro arrasar con sus cañones el lugar.

* * *

><p>-Parece que no va nada mal. – comentaba David mientras miraba por la borda como el campamento se destruía. Entonces observo como la gran mayoría de los vampiros estaban volando hacia el barco – Perla, usa los cañones de cubierta para acabar con esos vampiros.<p>

[-]

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

Los cañones de cubierta empezaron a disparar hacia los vampiros que se iban acercando. Desgraciadamente no podía acabar con todos.

[-]

-Tranqui. Yo me ocupare de los que se acerquen.

Dos vampiros iban a cortar a David con unas espadas que tenían pero…

ZAS

ZAS

Los vampiros se disolvieron al ser cortados por [Ruler] y [Blessing].

-Je. Tendréis que hacerlo mejor para tocarme.

* * *

><p>Desde Ryu, Issei, Lucia y Silvia veían como el barco negro arrasaba con el campamento y los vampiros que intentaban alcanzarlo.<p>

-Wow. Es impresionante. – susurro asombrada Lucia.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Además, mientras tenga a [Ruler] y [Blessing] y su magia será imposible que esos vampiros lo alcancen. Ahora atacaremos nosotros e iremos a por los caza vampiros.

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

Los cañones de Ryuuteimaru empezaron a disparar, causando los mismos destrozos que la Perla Negra.

* * *

><p>El líder del grupo de vampiros veía con cara neutra como sus subordinados iban cayendo ante el ataque de ambos barcos. El poder de esos dos mercenarios dragones era demasiado para el pequeño grupo con el que contaba.<p>

-¡Atención todos! ¡Retirada! ¡Salid de aquí en este instante! – ordeno.

-P-pero señor… el engendro…

-¡Es una orden!... a no ser que desees morir aquí.

El subordinado negó con la cabeza y empezó a mandar en retirada a todo vampiro que había.

-¡Ehhhhh! ¡Tuuuuu! ¡El lideeeeeer!

El pelinegro levanto una ceja mientras miraba a David, el cual gritaba desde la Perla. El vampiro se señaló a sí mismo.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Tuuuuu! ¡Dile al que vaya detrás de la mestiza y la Nekomata que si quieren tocarles un solo pelo tendrán que pasar por encima de miiiiiiii!

El líder asintió ante las palabras del dragón. Echo un último vistazo a ambos barcos para después convertirse en murciélagos y salir de ese lugar. Los demás vampiros imitaron a su líder y se fueron.

* * *

><p>-"Un grupo menos. Quedan dos." Issei, hemos acabado con este. Ve a por el que te toca. En cuanto mismo acabes llévatelas a nuestra casa.<p>

-*Entendido, hermano.*

-Bien. A por el siguiente. El grupo de caza demonios.

Cogiendo el timón, David puso rumbo al siguiente grupo.

-Perla, usa el de proa. Usaremos un único disparo y nos largaremos de este sitio.

[-]

-Bueno. Cuando tengamos una y tu acabes destrozada entonces no me vengas con lloriqueos.

[-]

-Ok ok, no te sulfures.

* * *

><p>Desde Ryuuteimaru, el trio observo como el imponente barco negro se alejaba de ellos.<p>

-¿A dónde va ahora? – pregunto Lucia.

-Va a encargarse de los caza demonios. Nosotros iremos a por los caza vampiros.

-¿Y luego?

-A casa. A vuestra nueva casa.

-Sigo sin entender porque queréis llevarnos con vosotros. – hablo la pelirroja.

-No ha sido decisión mía. Ha sido de mi hermano. Aunque he de decir que no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

-Aun así me resulta extraño.

-Jejeje. Ya lo entenderéis con el tiempo… supongo.

[-]

-¿En serio?

[-]

-Vaya. Eso es interesante. Me parece lo más adecuado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Al parecer mi hermano no se va a andar con tonterías. Va a acabar con esto rápidamente. Al parecer tiene prisa.

-¿?

Después de varios minutos, Ryuuteimaru llego hasta la fortaleza de los caza vampiros. El lugar era más fortaleza que el de los vampiros. Tenían un pequeño fuerte, rodeado por una fosa con armas de plata, cruces, agua bendita, etc. El campamento era igual de grande que el de los vampiros.

-Vaya. Se nota que están preparados para luchar contra vampiros. Una lástima que no lo esté para luchar contra nosotros. – sonrió el castaño – Ryu, tu turno.

[-]

El cañón de la proa estaba cargándose para disparar.

-Chicas, mirad esto. Os quedareis flipando pepinillos. ¡Fuego!

PUM

KABOOOM

La bala del cañón salió disparada a gran velocidad contra la fortaleza. Lo único que se pudo ver fue un objeto redondo de bastante tamaño rodeado por un aura roja estrellarse contra la fortaleza y producir una explosión la mar de gigantesca. Ambas chicas tuvieron que cubrirse para no salir volando o que les entrara algo en el ojo.

-No está nada mal, Ryu.

[-]

-¿Estáis bien?

-E-eso a-a s-sido i-impres-sionante.

-¿A que si? Deberíais verlo cuando hay que ponerse serio. Me siento orgulloso de él. – sonrió mientras acariciaba la madera del barco.

-¿A quedado alguien? – se preguntaba Silvia mientras se asomaba por babor.

-Puede. Lo que he hecho es dejarlos inconscientes y/o atontaos.

-¿Por qué no los has matado?

-Mi hermano y yo solo matamos si no hay más remedio. – le contesto serio mientras miraba un radar – Bien. No hay nadie que toque las narices. Nos vamos.

-Pero, ¿y tu hermano? – pregunto Lucia.

-Se las arreglará. Por algo es más poderoso que yo… aunque según él es por ahora.

El barco empezó a volar hacia el cielo hasta que se creó una a brecha y éste lo atravesó.

* * *

><p>Con David y la Perla. El castaño iba tan tranquilo, mirando el paisaje… o eso fue hasta que una barrera apareció delante suyo, parando el barco de golpe.<p>

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Se asomó por la borda para ver como la barrera se rompía. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue su barco, el cual tenía un buen golpe y un buen rayajo. En el suelo, los caza demonios sonreían satisfechos mientras convocaban decenas de círculos mágicos. Estos no tenían ninguna fortaleza, sino que tenían la barrera.

David estaba en shock mientras veía a su bebé. El fuego empezó a salir de su cuerpo mientras sus ojos cambiaban a rojo y sus alas salían. Saco a [Ruler] y [Blessing] y grito con furia.

-¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA QUE OS PARIOOOOO! ¡ME HABEIS RAYADO EL BARCOOOO! ¡MUERTEEEEEEE!

Ambas espadas empezaron a sacar aura sacra. David salto en picada del barco, el cual estaba disparando sus cañones a diestra y siniestra.

PUM

PUM

PUM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

Mientras las explosiones producidas por la Perla aniquilaban todo lo que se encontraba, David quemaba y cortaba a todo aquel que se encontrase. Para ambos castaños había algo que no perdonaban en la vida. Uno era que alguien insultase o tocase a sus hembras. El segundo es que le hagan algo a sus barcos, y en este caso el golpe había sido muy feo. Sin duda le costaría caro repara toda la proa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de muerte absoluta, el castaño se encontraba manchado de sangre aun fresca mientras que la Perla bajaba hasta casi tocar el suelo. El dragón se volvió para mirar el morro del barco y acariciarlo.

-Joder. Esto está muy feo, compañero. Tendremos que ir a Asgard para repararlo.

[-]

-Mira el lado bueno. Ya que estamos podremos instalar lo que queríamos. ¿No? – miro al horizonte, en el cual el sol se había ocultado pero se podía ver aun, además gracias a su visión de dragón no tenía problemas para ver en la noche – Sera mejor irnos ya. Se está haciendo de noche y Anawiel ya tendrá hecha la cena.

-¡Tu no iras a ninguna parte maldita escoria!

Con rapidez, David esquivo a una criatura oscura con grandes garras.

-¡Perla! ¡Empieza a ascender ya!

El [Skíðblaðnir] empezó a volar por el cielo mientras apuntaba con sus cañones al hombre que había aparecido.

La criatura volvió a atacar a David, pero este la destruyo con un corte de [Ruler].

-Criaturas de la oscuridad. Solo vampiros de alto nivel pueden crear estos bichos. – dirigió su vista al hombre.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años de cabello negro como la noche y ojos negros, de piel blanca como la nieve, alto y musculoso, vestido con ropas elegantes.

-¿Tu quien cojones eres?

-¡Soy tu verdugo, maldita escoria! ¡No eres nadie para meterte en asuntos de vampiros! ¡No te perdonare por inmiscuirte! ¡Te matare a ti y luego matare a esa escoria!

Del hombre empezó a surgir una gigantesca oscuridad, que avanzo rápidamente hacia el castaño. Este consiguió esquivarlo, pero vio que de esta oscuridad salieron varios monstruos con garras. Usando los fragmentos sacros corto a las criaturas.

-Je. Si quieres matarme tendrás que hacerlo mejor, Conde Alucard, cabeza de la casa Alucard.

-Veo que me conoces, escoria. – en ningún momento el vampiro sonrió.

-Lo sé por lo que Silvia me ha contado. Si te soy sincero me das asco. Hombre como tú no merecen tener cojones ni pito. Dando vida a algo tan hermoso… miento, fue su madre la que le dio la vida. Y ahora un imbécil como tu quiere matarla. Como comprenderás no puedo dejarte hacerlo.

-¿Y qué le interesa a un dragón una escoria como esa niña?

-¿Escoria? Una hermosura, en todo caso. El interés que tenga en ella es cosa mía. Además, no puedo dejar que nadie le toque un pelo de su hermoso cabello. Doy gracias de que haya salido casi por completo a su madre y no se parezca a ti.

-¡Maldito insecto!

-Vaya. De escoria a insecto. Creo que voy mejorando.

Con una gran rapidez, el vampiro salió disparado contra el dragón, el cual se defendió con ambas espadas. El vampiro cubrió su cuerpo con oscuridad, para evitar ser lastimado por ambas espadas.

PUM

Una pequeña onda expansiva surgió cuando la oscuridad y el aura sacra chocaron entre sí.

-Con esas estúpidas espadas no podrás matarme. – se burló el vampiro.

-¿Estúpida?

-[¿Estúpida?]

-Te ha llamado estúpida.

-[¡Me ha llamado estúpida!]

-¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto con una sonrisa colmilluda.

-[¡MUERTE!]

El aura de [Ruler] y de [Blessing] aumento de golpe. Esto provocó que el vampiro tuviera que alejarse para no quemarse con las auras.

-Tsk.

-Jejeje. Puede que no sea la [Excalibur] de antaño, pero puedo asegurarte que no le ha gustado nada tu tono.

-Si no puedo acercarme, entonces probare con otra cosa.

El Conde Alucard miro directamente a los ojos de David mientras cambiaban de negro a carmesí. Al verlos, David noto que se había quedado paralizado. Su cuerpo no respondía. Así mismo había soltado ambas espadas.

-¡Jajaja! ¡¿Qué harás ahora, insecto?! – se regodeaba en su triunfo mientras se acercaba amenazante al dragón - ¡¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer un dragón?! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sois escorias! ¡Y ahora te matare lentamente!

El vampiro estaba tan centrado en su "triunfo" que no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa del dragón.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-¿?

-Entonces, ¡prueba esto!

Una poderosa llamarada surgió del cuerpo de David, quemando en gran parte al vampiro, el cual empezó a gritar de dolor.

-¡Ahhh!

Se retorcía en la nieve mientras intentaba apagar el fuego.

-Eso, pequeño vampirito, es un fuego que te costara horrores apagarlo. Porque estoy notando que vienen muchos refuerzos tuyos, que si no ten por seguro que ahora mismo te mataría. Puede que seas un Conde y que seas poderoso, pero yo tengo dos… no, perdón, tres ventajas. Mis espadas, mi fuego y mi [Skíðblaðnir]. Espero que la próxima vez, porque me juego que habrá próxima vez, no seas tan idiota como lo estas siendo ahora.

Convoco sus alas de dragón y voló hasta subir a la Perla Negra.

[-]

-Vámonos. – dijo serio.

El barco empezó a volar hasta atravesar una brecha y desaparecer. En la nieve, el Conde Alucard había conseguido apagar el fuego con su oscuridad y la nieve del lugar. A los pocos segundos, un gran grupo de vampiros había llegado al lugar.

-¡Mi señor! – gritaban mientras intentaban ayudar al hombre.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Maldito dragón. Lo mataré… ¡lo mataré!... ¡LO MATARE! – gritaba mientras una poderosa oscuridad surgía de él, sus colmillos creían y sus ojos seguían rojos como la sangre.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Territorio de Tannin<strong>_

En la casa de David, porque la de Issei estaba en fase de construcción, se encontraban Cristina, Anawiel, Raynare esperando la llegada de ambos dragones ya que era hora de cenar.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? Supuestamente la misión debería haber terminado hace unas horas. – se quejó la castaña.

-Debe haber algún motivo para ello. – comento la rubia.

-Tsk. Espero que sepa recompensarnos por esta larga espera. – dijo la pelinegra.

-Je. Tú lo que quieres es tirártelo ya. – se burló Cris.

-¿Y qué pasa si es así? Soy una mujer con necesidades.

-Jajajaja.

Empezaron a reírse hasta que escucharon un ruido muy conocido. Salieron tranquilamente de la casa para encontrarse con un barco bastante conocido para ellas. En el cielo se pudo ver a un barco atravesar una brecha. Dicho barco descendió lentamente hasta casi rozar el suelo. De él bajaron tres personas. Una era conocida. Se trataba de cierto castaño. Las otras dos eran una pelirroja y una peli naranja con orejas y colas de gato.

-Issei, ¿quiénes son ellas? – pregunto Anawiel.

-Ah. Cierto. Cuñadas, ellas son nuestras contratistas. Os presento a Silvia Alucard y Lucia Milionart.

-Encantadas. – dijeron ambas.

-Un placer conoceros. Dime Issei, ¿y tu hermano?

-Bueno. Veras. Es una historia divertida. Mejor vamos a dentro y os la contamos. – dijo Issei mientras se quitaba las chaquetas extras que tenía puestas.

Una vez entraron dentro de la casa, Anawiel fue a la cocina para preparar más comida para las nuevas. Mientras, el castaño se dispuso a contarles lo que había pasado. Una vez que terminaron de comer, y de que Issei contara todo, Anawiel tomo la palabra.

-Ya veo. Es horrible.

-Esa clase de hombres merecen que le corten la polla y se las metan por el culo. – dijo Ray.

-Y te olvidas de los cojones. – dijo Cristina.

-Cierto cierto. Se me han olvidado.

-Así que tenemos dos nuevas compañeras. – hablo la oji verde haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado a la ángel caído y la humana – Una vampira y una nekomata. Nunca había visto a ninguna de vuestras especies.

-En realidad soy mestiza. – dijo Silvia.

-¿Tienes un Sacred Gear? – pregunto Cris.

-Así es. Se llama [Control Elements]. Me permite controlar los distintos elementos. ¿Tú tienes alguno?

-Sep. Se llama [Phantom Traveler]. Me permite tele transportarme.

-Parece ser muy útil.

-Cuando luchas como yo te aseguro que es la mar de útil

-Bueno. Ya que parece que David va a tardar en venir, ¿os apetece ducharos? – pregunto amablemente Anawiel.

-¡Si! – contesto con mucha alegría Lucia.

-Bueno. Un poco de agua caliente no nos vendría mal.

-Entonces seguidme.

Las cinco se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron a la rubia. Issei se dedicó a limpiar la cocina. Las chicas fueron hasta el gigantesco baño, donde podían caber las cinco y aun así sobraba bastante sitio.

-Ahhh. Esto es el paraíso. – susurraba la vampira sonriente mientras dejaba que el agua caliente aliviara su estrés.

-Nyan. – ronroneo la nekomata mientras Anawiel le lavaba la cabeza.

-¡Ay que mona! – grito ésta mientras la abrazaba.

-Estoy segura de que a David le encantaría ver esto. – comento con burla la castaña.

-¿Le dejaríais veros así? – pregunto asombrada la pelirroja.

Cris, Ray y Anawiel se miraron entre sí para luego sonreír.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y no os da vergüenza?

-Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, pues no.

-¿Todo lo que habéis hecho? – pregunto inocentemente la peli naranja.

-Jojojo. Pues veras, algunas cosas son…

La caído empezó a contar con todo lujo de detalles algunos encuentros que tuvieron con el castaño mayor. La pelirroja tenía la cara más roja que su cabello, los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a más no poder. Por no decir que también estaba un poco excitada. En cambio, la peli naranja al principio no entendía nada. En cuanto le explicaron dio un grito y se desmayó.

-Vaya. Es un poco inocente. ¿No?

-E-eso es p-porque ha tenido que ser así para aguantar todo. – explico la vampira una vez que estuvo medio repuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ambas hemos sufrido mucho. Yo he tenido que madurar para sobrevivir. En cambio, ella ha hecho lo contrario. Ha mantenido una actitud infantil e inocente para protegerse del mundo. Esa ha sido su forma de no sufrir o volverse loca.

-Entiendo.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el baño. La nekomata estaba agarrada a la elfa mientras esta le acariciaba la espalda.

-Ahora que lo digo, - volvió a hablar la pelirroja, intentando quitar el silencio – habéis dicho que lo hacéis con él en todos lados… las tres. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Es porque somos sus parejas. – dijo como si nada la castaña.

-¿Sus parejas?

-Exacto. Deja que te lo explique. – hablo la rubia.

Y como me da pereza volver a explicarlo, pues no lo hare.

-… y de eso se trata. – termino de explicar.

La pelirroja estaba sin palabras, mirando incrédulamente a las tres chicas.

-P-pero…

-Ni peros ni nada. Estamos la mar de contentas. Créeme que si las cosas no fueran así, hace tiempo que ya me lo habría cargado. – hablo Ray.

-No hubieras podido matarlo ni queriendo. – se burló Cristina.

-Por supuesto que puedo matarlo.

-Nop. No puedes.

-…

-¿Ves cómo tengo razón?

-Cállate.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto? – susurro Silvia.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de… que los dragones… son los mejores…

-¿Amantes? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso te lo puedo asegurar! ¡Con solo su saliva o su toque piel con piel pueden llevar a una al orgasmo! ¡Imagínate lo que sería que te masturbase, te hiciera un cunnilingus, te la meti…!

-¡Ray! ¡Delante de Lucia no! – la paro Anawiel, la cual veía que la nekomata se estaba despertando - ¿Cómo estas Lucia?

-B-bien.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado?

La nekomata se sonrojo a más no poder, pero por suerte esta vez no se desmallo.

-Je. Pues si se van a quedar será mejor quitarle esa inocencia.

-Con Issei no lo hemos hecho.

-Issei no es tan inocente. Además, es cosa de David. Él es el que se encarga de su educación sexual. No me extrañaría que un día le pase como a ella – señalo la caída a la nekomata – y se desmaye cuando alguna chica le enseñe un pecho u otra cosa.

-Ya lo hemos hablado. Cuando llegue el momento David le dará la charla.

Bueno. Pero a ella debemos hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¡De eso nada! – grito la vampira.

-Oh. ¿Crees que sea buena idea? – sonrió burlona Cristina.

-…

-Hazme caso. Lo mejor será quitársela cuanto antes… o por lo menos enseñarle lo justo y necesario.

-…

* * *

><p>A los pocos minutos de que las chicas se fueran al baño, David entraba por la puerta de la casa con un humor de perros.<p>

-¿David? ¿Qué te ocurre?

El castaño se sentó en la mesa, miró fijamente a su hermano menor y, contra todo pronóstico, se echó a llorar como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete favorito.

-¡Buah! ¡Me bebe! ¡Me han destrozado a mi bebe! ¡Buah!

-¿Eing?

-¡Mi pequeño! ¡¿Porque le han hecho pupa?! ¡Buah!

Al ver la penosa situación en la que se encontraba, Issei salió a fuera para ver porque cojones su hermano mayor lloraba como magdalena. Al salir de casa lo entendió perfectamente. Al lado de Ryuuteimaru se encontraba la Perla Negra, con toda la proa destrozada.

-Hostias.

[-]

-Si. Ya lo he visto. ¿Cómo estas Perla?

[-]

-Ya lo veo.

[-]

-Lo siento. Así que por esto David está así. Hay que joderse.

[-]

-¿En serio? Eso es bueno. ¿Puedes hacer ese viaje?

[-]

-Me alegro que puedas. Así de paso instalaremos lo que queríamos.

[-]

-Por supuesto que tú también, Ryu. Descansad aquí. Mañana iremos a Asgard.

[-]

[-]

-Ok ok.

Una vez que vio los daños de la Perla Negra, Issei volvió a entrar en la casa, para ir a la cocina-salón y encontrarse con su hermano llorando mientras comía su plato.

-No te preocupes por esto. Cuando vayamos podrán repararlo.

-Lo sé. Hip.

-Por cierto. ¿Qué puñetas te ha pasado para volver con esas pintas?

-Los cabronazos cazadores. Tenían una puta barrera que Perla no ha podido detectar. Para mejorar las cosas me he tenido que enfrentar con el Conde Alucard, el padre de Silvia.

-¡¿?!

-El muy cabrón me ha subestimado y ha salido perdiendo. El hijoputa tiene muchos deseos de matarla, pero para hacerlo tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Hablando de ella, ¿dónde están?

-Están dándose un baño con las demás.

David se levantó de golpe para correr a su habitación, siendo seguido por Issei. Una vez que entraron a la jodidamente amplia habitación del mayor, este cogió un mando y encendió una tele gigante.

-¿Hermano?

-Issei, afuera. Esto es cosa de mayores.

-¿Vas a espiarlas?

-…

-Ah. Bueno, me largo. Voy a hablar con alguien para arreglar nuestros barcos.

-Ok.

Nada más salir Issei, la pantalla se encendió, mostrando el baño y a las cinco hermosas mujeres que había dentro.

-Esto es genial. – susurro mientras subía el volumen.

-*E-entonces, l-las tres, ¿a-al mismo t-tiempo?* - preguntaba una sonrojada pelirroja.

-*Sip. Y no veas. Es capaz de despacharnos a las tres y aun así aún le quedan energías.* - comento Ray.

-*Cierto. Algunas veces dejamos que nos lo haga mientras dormimos. Claro que, por lo menos yo no me quejo.* - dijo Cristina.

David sonreía arrogante y orgulloso mientras veía como Anawiel le tapaba los oídos/orejas a la nekomata, la cual jugaba tan tranquilamente con la espuma que había en la superficie del agua.

-*¿T-tan bueno es?*

-*Créeme. Si lo pruebas no podrás dejarlo.*

-*…*

-*Ahora quieres probar. ¿A que si?*

-*¡No!*

-*Ya. Tus pechos no dicen eso.* - se burló mientras los señalaba.

.*¡KYA!*

-"Madre mía. Como adoro mi vida." – sonreía mientras tenía un poco de sangre cayendo por su nariz.

* * *

><p>En el salón-cocina de la casa, Issei terminaba una conversación con Irina y Asia. Al parecer la castaña había vuelto a la Iglesia Ortodoxa. El tiempo de cambio de [Seikens] había acabado. Según Asia, su nueva compañera, la [Seiken] Xenovia, era bastante cayada y pava. Era contraria a Irina. No le disgustaba, pero hacia un poco difícil socializar con ella.<p>

Por su parte el castaño le contaba sus aventuras, omitiendo la parte de muerte y demás. Les contaba como visitaba distintas partes del planeta y otros mundos.

Una vez que termino de hablar por internet con ellas, el castaño apago su ordenador y se tumbó cómodamente en uno de los sillones que había.

-[¿Pasa algo socio?] – pregunto Ddraig.

-Oh. Nada compañero. Estoy pensando sobre mi hermano.

-[¿Sobre qué exactamente?]

-Sobre sus parejas.

-[No tienes que preocuparte por eso, compañero. Recuerda que él es cinco años mayor que tú. Además, ya has encontrado a varias parejas. Con el tiempo podrás formalizarlo. Recuerda que eres casi inmortal.]

-Cierto. No eres inmortal mientras haya algo o alguien que pueda matarte.

-[Así es. Ya llegara tu momento para disfrutar de tus parejas.]

-Oye Ddraig. ¿Por qué no me cuentas que hace mi hermano con sus parejas? Tengo ya quince años y no me dice nada.

-[… Eh. Pues. A ver cómo te lo explico. Veras… ¡Me voy a dormir!]

-¡Un momento! ¡No te vayas! ¡Maldito intento de lagarto escupe fuego! ¡Sal y respóndeme!

No hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de Ddraig.

-Maldito lagarto. ¿Ahora qué hago? – miro a todos lados – Bueno. Creo que me echare unas partidas al FIFA. – cogió un mando de la Play Station y se puso a jugar durante un largo rato.

* * *

><p>Después de que las chicas terminaran de ducharse. Fueron hasta su habitación, que era la que compartían las tres chicas con David. Al ver que se dirigían hacia allí, David apago la TV y salió cagando leches. Lo último que quería era que lo vieran espiando.<p>

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, sacaron ropas cómodas.

-Oh. Este sujetador me esta pequeño. – se quejaba la nekomata.

-Vaya. Tienes un pecho más grande que el mío. – dijo Cristina – Ray, prueba a dejarle uno tuyo.

-¡Ni hablar! Además, yo tengo un pecho más grande. Seguramente le quedara grande. Además, queda poco para irnos a dormir. No sé tú, pero yo duermo sin uno.

-Pues mira tú que no lo había pensado.

Desde la cama, Silvia veía a las chicas con celos. Ella era la que tenía el pecho más pequeño. Apenas era un poco más pequeño, pero aun así le daba cosa. Claro que cualquiera diría que es tonta ya que tiene un cuerpo de escándalo.

-No tienes que preocuparte de nada. – le comento Silvia, la cual iba con un camisón blanco que le llegaba a medio muslo, sin transparencia.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

La rubia solo le sonrió mientras le pasaba un camisón igual de grande, solo que de color negro. Raynare iba con un pijama que consistía en unos pequeños shorts y una camisa de tirantes. Ambos de color rojo. Lucia se puso un conjunto parecido pero de color azul y Cristina de color amarillo.

Una vez que terminaron de cambiarse bajaron hasta el salón-cocina, donde ambos castaños se encontraban jugando al Tekken.

-¡Chúpate esta!

-¡Ni pienses que me vas a ganar, enano!

-¡Pues parece que te estoy ganando!

-¡Y una mierda!

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Toma! ¡Gane!

-¡Has hecho trampa!

-¡Que trampa ni que mierdas! ¡Te he ganado limpiamente!

-Tsk.

-Dejad de discutir. Parecéis niños. – se burló Cristina.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a las cinco chicas. Issei sonrió mientras se sentaba. David se quedó mirando fijamente a cada una.

-"Sin sujetador. Eso es bueno."

-Ya estáis quitando eso. Vamos a ver una película. – ordeno Ray.

-P-pero… - se quejaron ambos.

-¡Ni peros ni nada!

-Vaaaaleeee.

Apagaron la Play y dejaron que las chicas pusieran una película. Para desgracia de ambos castaños, la película era una romántica, demasiado cursi. Issei se acabó durmiendo usando el regazo de la rubia, la cual lloraba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. David estaba por el mismo camino, salvo que él le acariciaba las orejas a la peli naranja, provocando que esta ronroneara, apoyara su cuerpo contra el suyo y sus colas se liaran suavemente en su brazo y cintura.

-"Joder. Quien piense que esto no es erótico es que es un eunuco." – pensaba la mar de complacido el mayor.

Una vez que la película termino, Issei fue llevado por David hasta su habitación. Por su parte, el castaño fue hasta la suya para encontrarse a sus tres parejas oficiales durmiendo en la gigantesca cama. Sonrió y se metió en ella. Unos cuantos minutos después pudo notar como un cuerpo femenino se apoyaba en su pecho. Gracias a su olfato pudo saber de quien se trataba. Y pudo confirmarlo perfectamente cuando noto dos colas liarse en sus muñecas. Levanto una mano y acaricio la cabeza de la nekomata, provocando que ronroneara mientras se hacía un ovillo encima del dragón.

-Parece que está feliz. – susurro Anawiel, la cual estaba a su derecha – Ha sufrido mucho.

-¿Me lo contaras?

-Mañana. Lo mejor ahora será descansar.

-Callaos ya. Quiero dormir. – se quejó Ray.

-Cierto. Silencio, por favor. – secundo la castaña.

-Jejeje. – se rieron levemente antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

Cabe decir que un par de minutos después, cierta vampira atractiva también se metió en la cama, quedando los seis juntitos.

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeno. Ahora todas las chicas de David ya están presentadas. Para quien quiera saber toda su información he de decir que podéis verla en mi perfil. Ahí se encuentran la edad, apariencia, poderes, etc. No creo meter a otra más. Sinceramente, más de cinco me parece demasie. Pero quien sabe que pasara en el futuro jejeje.<p>

Ambos barcos se pueden comunicar entre ellos. David e Issei también pueden comunicarse con el barco del otro.

Queda ya poco para empezar con la Novela Ligera, pero esta tendrá cambios gracias a lo sufrido en estos primeros capítulos.


	9. Contacto - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

J. Dead: cierto, poco original, pero mola. En cuanto al de Issei, pregunte y me dijeron ese. En el final del capítulo 6 (creo), Issei está en Kuoh y ha investigado al sequito de Rias, por lo que sabe sobre Koneko. Lo de Irina y Asia era por e-mail. Fallo mío XD.

caballerooscuro117: al principio Issei no será pervertido, pero recordemos a quien tiene de parejas (Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, etc.). Será normal que poco a poco vaya a su personalidad original (pero no sé si será tanto). El harem será el de la novela, y no sé si Kuroka esta. Yo me he leído hasta el tomo 17. Pero creo que la meterá en el 18 o 19, no sé.

EdiisOn 'Ottaki-DiiZfeL: me alegra que te guste. De dos en dos jejeje.

Zafir09: na, se puede suponer por lo que dicen David e Issei y por las acciones. A mí me gusta así. Normal que se pusiera furioso. Imagina que te rompen algo que quieres mucho XD.

acnologia Issei: todo a su tiempo, compañero. A Ophis no le contradice nadie XD. Al principio Issei será ignorante en cuanto a relaciones sexuales. Me gusta eso. Pero con el tiempo será el Issei de la novela. Solo hay que recordar a sus parejas (Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, etc.).

Victor Cumbia Liga792: jejeje, compañero, tendrás que esperar para leerlo XD.

issei derulo: el lemon pondré tantos como dedos en las manos tengo, osease pocos. No me termina de convencer el escribirlos. Pondré insinuaciones o lime. El lemon lo dejare para sus momentos clave (ya lo veras). En cuanto a tu petición. Me lo pensare, pero si lo hago no la meteré hasta más tarde, antes Rias y compañía.

Ophis forever: actualizo cuando puedo. No puedo dejar los demás fics de lado porque también hay gente que los lee.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Espadas sacras]

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

-["Pensamientos de Ddraig, Albion, etc."]

* * *

><p><strong>Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8:<p>

**CONTACTO – PARTE 01**

(Primavera 2014 – actualidad)

Bueno. Pues ahora sabéis lo que ha ocurrido en todos estos largos años. Ciertamente han sido muy divertidos. Issei se ha vuelto muy poderoso, aunque dicen que el blanco es más fuerte. ¡Ja! ¡Tengo ganas de ver quien es más fuerte! ¡Mi hermanito le pateara el trasero! En fin. Tengo cinco hermosas mujeres conmigo, mi poder dragonslayer está muy avanzado según me dijo Eldelbar. Mis chicas también son muy poderosas. La Perla es uno de los barcos más poderosos que hay, así como Ryu. Issei ha avanzado a pasos agigantados. No me extrañaría que dentro de poco me supere en poder y demás. Bueno. Os digo esto para deciros que aquí es donde empieza la mayor de nuestras aventuras. Es en este momento donde las piezas empiezan a unirse.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ciudad de Kuoh – Mansión Dragón<strong>_

Issei se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo tan cómodamente. O eso era así hasta que el despertador empezó a sonar.

RING

RING

RING

El ahora pelinegro y oji azul intentaba apagar el aparato del demonio. Os preguntareis por qué ahora es un pelinegro de ojos azules. Sencillo. Todo comenzó hace un par de semanas.

(Flashback)

Nos encontramos en el territorio de Tannin, más concretamente en las casas de ambos dragones. Cada uno tenía la suya ya que la de Issei se había terminado de construir hace apenas unos meses. A pesar de tener su propia casa, el castaño menor solía pasar más tiempo en la de su hermano y hermanas-cuñadas porque en la suya se sentía solo. En fin. Los siete inquilinos de la casa se encontraban cenando tan tranquilamente, o al menos así era hasta que Raynare abrió la boca para hablar.

-Oye Issei, tú sueles pasar tiempo en Kuoh, ¿no? – el castaño menor asintió – Eso es bueno. Tenemos una misión.

-¿Una misión? ¿Tú y yo? – pregunto muy extrañado.

-Así es.

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Silvia.

-Veréis, al parecer ha habido asesinatos de portadores de Sacred Gears en esa ciudad y sus alrededores. Azazel me ha pedido que investigue el porqué de lo sucedido. Como Issei suele estar en esa ciudad, me ha parecido bien el pedirle que me eche una mano. Yo no puedo abarcar toda la región sola.

-Mmm. Bueno, es decisión suya. – hablo David mirando a Issei – No me extraña que Azazel tome cartas en el asunto. Es un jodio friki de los Sacred Gears. Que estén matando a sus portadores no debe sentarle nada bien.

-Así es. – volvió a hablar Raynare - ¿Entonces vienes?

-Sep. Además, así podemos estrenar la mansión.

-Pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál es, Ana-nee?

-¿No habéis pensado que podrían reconocerlo?

-Que yo sepa nadie, salvo Azazel y los Gremory nadie sabe qué cara tiene Issei. Es muy confidencial.

-Así es. Pero recordad que Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima si conocen su cara. Si supieran que uno de los Hermanos Dragones está en su territorio las cosas podrían ponerse serias.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Hagamos un hechizo de cambio de imagen. No sabrán reconocer que porta el [Boosted Gear]. Sabrán que tiene un poderoso Sacred Gear, pero no cual. Eso es una gran ventaja. – explico la elfa – Conseguiremos que los demonios no descubran su verdadera identidad.

-Entonces también habrá que cambiar su nombre. – hablo Cristina – Yo voto por Filemón García.

-¿?

Todos la miraron raro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es que nunca habéis leído Mortadelo y Filemón?!

-¿De ahí as sacado el nombre?

-Pues sí. Además, Issei tiene aspecto de occidental. ¿Por qué no ponerle un nombre así?

-¿Issei?

-Me da igual.

-Pos ale. Ya tienes nombre de camuflaje. El cambio de imagen os lo dejo a vosotras, chicas.

-¿A dónde vas, hermano?

-Me voy a Asgard a instalarle los nuevos circuitos mágicos a los paneles de Ryu y Perla. Tú tienes cosas que hacer. Eso sí. Quiero que me informes diariamente sobre lo que ocurra en Kuoh. ¿De acuerdo?

Issei asintió para ver como su hermano se despedía y salía de la casa. Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la columna al portador de Ddraig. Giro su cara para mirar a sus hermanos-cuñadas y ver como tenían una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-[Socio]

-"¿Si?"

-[Corre]

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! – grito de terror de Issei mientras huida de las mujeres.

Desde su barco, David solo se reía por la suerte de su hermano mientras veía a este correr por el suelo mientras las demás usaban unas cadenas para capturarlo y llevarlo de vuelta al interior de la casa.

[-]

-No creo que le pase nada Ryu. En todo caso solo unas interminables horas de cambio de look.

[-]

-Te prometo que no morirá.

[-]

-¿Tú también piensas lo mismo, Perla?

[-]

-Ahhh. A veces creo que os parecéis más que Issei y yo.

(Fin flashback)

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en la ciudad de Kuoh, Issei y Raynare se encontraban en frente de la que sería su nueva casa, que en realidad era una mansión, en esa ciudad. La mansión occidental era digna de ese nombre. Tenía un jardín delantero en el que se podría hacer un campo de fútbol reglamentario. La mansión era de dos pisos, pero cada una superaba los quinientos metros cuadrados. En la primera planta se encontraban un gigantesco salón-cocina, baños con todo equipado, habitaciones de juegos, etc. En la superior los dormitorios con sus respectivos baños y otras habitaciones. En el jardín trasero había una pista de baloncesto, otra de futbol siete, otra de tenis y junto a la casa una piscina olímpica, la cual se podía cerrar para disfrutarla en días fríos o si llovía. Además tenía un sótano de dos pisos. El primero era una biblioteca gigantesco, con todo tipo de libros. El segundo era una sala de entrenamiento especial. Sus muros, techo y suelo estaban protegidos con las mejores barreras defensivas para evitar que destrozaran el lugar en el entrenamiento o en caso de que la mansión sufriera un ataque y tuvieran algo o a alguien que proteger. También había un enorme garaje, a pie de suelo, por supuesto, donde había varios vehículos de alta gama, como Ferraris, Mercedes, etc. Cada uno pertenecía, o a su hermano o a su hermanas-cuñadas. Por ultimo<p>

Issei también tenía su propio vehículo, pero por motivos de las leyes del país, el pobre no podía conducirlo por no alcanzar la edad. Eso lo frustraba un poco. Toda la mansión se encontraba rodeada por una enorme vaya electrificada. También había un escudo mágico, casi indetectable, que protegía la mansión de casi cualquier ataque. Además contaba con Ryu, el cual había vuelto de Asgard una vez terminada la instalación. El [Skíðblaðnir] se encontraba en una grieta, vigilando en todo momento la mansión y la ciudad. Nada entraba o salía sin que él lo supiera.

Issei y Raynare entraron por la enorme puerta principal, poniendo un pie en la mansión. Avanzaron a través del jardín delantero, observando cuidadosamente cada lugar.

-Fiu. – silbo Issei – He de admitir que han hecho un trabajo excelente.

-Cierto. Espero que por dentro sea igual de bonito. – hablo Raynare.

Para suerte de alguien, la casa gusto a la pelinegra. Sinceramente, Issei no tenía ganas de ver a su hermana-cuñada enfadada. Después de dejar sus maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos se reunieron en el salón-cocina.

-Bien Issei, como ya sabrás a partir de ahora asistirás a la Academia de Kuoh.

-¿? – Issei se quedó pensativo.

-Sabes que nos da igual lo que digas. David quiere que disfrutes de este tiempo y aproveches para hacer cosas que harían los chicos de tu edad.

-Pero yo no sé qué hacen los chicos de mi edad. Te recuerdo que siempre he estado con vosotros.

-Por eso mismo. Además, - una sonrisa pícara apareció en la boca de la caída – así podrás estar más cerca de esas demonios.

Issei se sonrojo levemente ante ese pensamiento.

-Hombre. Viéndolo así. – susurro.

-Genial. Anawiel ha hecho los papeles. Empezaras mañana, Filemón García.

Issei solo suspiro ante ese llamado.

-Sinceramente no me acostumbro a ese nombre. Ni a mi nuevo aspecto. – susurro al recordar su cambio de look - ¿Qué pasara cuando acabe la misión?

-No adelantemos los hechos, Issei. Lo solucionaremos cuando ocurra. Pero algo me dice que dentro de poco podrás ir por esta ciudad con tu verdadero aspecto y nombre. Ninguno de tus compañeros humanos te recordara con esas pintas.

-¿?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Academia de Kuoh<strong>_

Al día siguiente Raynare se despidió del joven castaño (ahora pelinegro) explicándole que no podía estar mucho tiempo allí porque en cuanto entrara dentro de la barrera que cubre Kuoh, seria detectada por las guardianes de la ciudad, y no quería eso. Issei se puso el uniforme de la Academia de Kuoh y empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el insti. Según caminaba por las calles solía observar los distintos lugares, memorizándolos, y estar atento a los posibles usuarios de Sacred Gear y/o a seres sobrenaturales. Durante todo el trayecto no distinguió ni lo uno ni lo otro. Todo era normal, o al menos lo fue hasta que llego a la Academia. Incluso antes de llegar a la entrada pudo sentir la presencia de varios demonios. Todos ellos eran conocidos por el castaño. El grupo Gremory y el grupo Sitri. Durante más de un año se había dedicado a investigar a ambos grupos. Sabia de sobra que ambos grupos lo estarían observando nada más entrara por la puerta. Sinceramente no le interesaba. Ninguno de ellos sería capaz de vencerle. Dejando de lado a los demonios, Issei atravesó por primera vez las puertas de una Academia. Los alumnos se le quedaban mirando, incomodándolo bastante. Gracias a sus sentidos de dragón podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían los adolescentes.

-¿Habéis visto a ese chico?

-¿Sera nuevo?

-Es bastante guapo.

-¿Tendrá novia?

-Parece occidental.

-¿Sera americano o europeo?

Esos y otros más eran los cuchicheos entre estudiantes. La incomodidad iba en aumento. Toda la vida la había pasado con su hermano, hermanas-cuñadas y dragones. Apenas había mantenido contacto con los humanos. Y aun menos con tantos. Una vez que entro al edificio, estuvo preguntando sobre donde estaba el despacho del director. Una vez que llego a esa sala, dos mujeres lo estaban esperando. Ambas eran mujeres que rondaban los treinta años. Ambas eran castañas y de altura media. Una tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello hasta los hombros, su mirada era muy seria, y la otra tenía los ojos castaños y el cabello castaño más oscuro hasta la espalda, y sonreía levemente.

-Tú debes de ser Filemón García. ¿No? – pregunto la oji castaña.

-Así es. Un gusto conocerlas. – dijo Issei mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-El gusto es nuestro. La verdad es que no solemos aceptar estudiantes una vez empezado el curos, pero alguien nos recomendó que asistieras.

-"Gracias Ana-nee."

-Mi nombre es Eri Hikari. Soy la directora de esta Academia. Y ella – señalo a la oji verde – es mi secretaria, Asuka Clive.

La oji verde se acercó hasta el castaño y le entrego un papel.

-Aquí tienes el horario de las clases y los clubes que aún tienen espacio para alguien más. Si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en preguntar. – le dijo con un tono neutro.

Issei asintió y pregunto dónde estaba su clase. Después de las indicaciones, camino por los pasillos, ahora desiertos, hasta llegar a su nueva aula. La incomodidad había sido cambiada por el nerviosismo. En la puerta del aula había un hombre de unos cuarenta años, pelinegro con una cola de caballo (pelo atado en coleta) de constitución delgada, alto, con barba mal afeitada.

-Oh, hola. Tú debes de ser Filemón García. ¿No? – pregunto alegre el hombre.

-Un gusto.

-El gusto es mío. Me llamo Ryuko Kaji, pero puedes decirme Kaji. Ahora escúchame, entrare y hablare con los demás. Cuando oigas que te llame entras, escribe tu nombre y te presentas. ¿Ok? – Issei asintió – Perfecto. – abrió la puerta y entro al aula.

Durante un par de minutos, Issei estuvo escuchando como el profesor explicaba sobre su entrada en el instituto. Cuando escucho como lo llamaba abrió la puerta y entro. Escribió su nombre y miro a sus compañeros, los cuales tenían la vista muy fija en él. El nerviosismo que tenía aumento bastante. Pudo notar a varios que lo miraban muuuy fijamente. Uno era un chico con gafas y el otro tenía el pelo rapado. También vio a una chica con coletas y gafas, la cual le estaba mirando de arriba abajo.

-H-hola. Mi nombre es Filemón García. Un gusto conoceros. – hizo una leve reverencia.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? – pregunto Kaji al alumnado.

Prácticamente todos los alumnos levantaron la mano, provocando una gota de sudor a Kaji e Issei.

-V-vale. A ver. Nagisa. – señalo el profesor.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Soy de España. – respondió Issei.

-Omamori.

-¿Tienes novia? – pregunto curiosa una alumna.

-N-no.

Los cuchicheos femeninos no tardaron en empezar.

-¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad? – pregunto uno.

-Si. Hace un par de días que me mude.

-La última pregunta. – anuncio Kaji – A ver. Matsumada.

-Ok. ¿Qué cojones hace un bishonen en esta escuela? – pregunto / grito.

-¡Matsumada! ¡Cállese y siéntese! – grito el profesor, arrepentido por haberle elegido, luego miro a Issei – Por favor, siéntate allí. – señalo a un asiento al lado de la ventana.

Issei asintió y se sentó en su nuevo pupitre. Las clases pasaron con normalidad, aunque el joven pelinegro seguía sintiendo alguna que otra mirada. Una vez que llego el recreo salió bastante apurado ya que prácticamente casi todos los del aula tenían intenciones de saltarle encima para que respondiera a sus preguntas. Una vez que salió del edificio estuvo buscando un lugar en el que pudiera estar tranquilo. En casi todos lados estaban los típicos grupos, por lo que decidió apartarse un poco. Fue entonces que encontró el sitio adecuado. Estaba cerca del viejo edificio de la escuela. Era un árbol bastante grande. Sus ramas eran gruesas y su tronco muy ancho. Miro a todos lados antes de dar un salto y sentarse tranquilamente en una rama. Abrió su maletín y saco su almuerzo. Después de acabárselo se acomodó y se puso a hablar con Ddraig mientras cerraba los ojos.

-[¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo te sientes?]

-"Me siento extraño. Nunca antes había estado rodeado de tanta gente de este modo. Pero es agradable."

-[Bueno. siempre has estado con tu hermano y tu especie. Es normal que estar rodeado de humanos te sea algo extraño.]

-"Puede ser."

-[Por cierto. ¿Te has dado cuenta?]

-"Sep."

-[¿Crees que se acerquen a ti?]

-"Lo dudo. Lo más posible es que solo me observen. Y puede que quizás mande a Koneko a vigilarme. Tanto Rias como Sona no son tontas. Seguramente piensen que no sé qué tengo y no sepa nada del mundo sobrenatural."

-[Cierto. Será divertido cuando sepan quién eres realmente.]

-"¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿Mi especie, mi reputación…?"

-[Prácticamente a todo, compañero. Seguro intentaran que te unas a sus clanes.]

-"Menos mal que eso es imposible."

-[Sep. Son su poder actual no podrían ni intentarlo. Jajajaja]

-"Me pregunto si sería por tu poder o por el mío."

-[Por el mío. Obviamente. El tuyo no esta tan desarrollado. El mío es mucho mayor, por ahora. Llegará el momento en el que tu propio poder sobrepase al mío y ya no me necesites]

-"Sabes que eso no es cierto, Ddraig. Siempre te necesitare. Por algo eres mi amigo."

-[Jejeje. Sin duda eres el mejor Sekiryuutei que ha habido.]

-"No digas eso, que me sonrojo."

Una sonrías aprecio en la boca del castaño. Desde una sala llena de extrañas pinturas y donde habían cuatro individuos, cierta pelirroja de gran pechonalidad observaba al durmiente pelinegro. Una extraña sensación sacudía a la pelirroja. Había algo extraño que la llamaba, y no era solo porque supiera que ese chico portaba un Sacred Gear. Tenía la sensación de conocerlo.

-Koneko.

-Hai, Buchou.

-Quiero que vigiles al nuevo chico. Hay algo extraño en él.

-Ara ara. No me digas que has tenido un flechazo. – sonrió Akeno.

-No es eso. ¿No sientes que ya lo habías visto?

La pelinegra se acercó hasta la ventana y observo al durmiente pelinegro.

-Ahora que lo dices. Tienes razón. Hay algo extraño.

-¿Lo ves?

Ambas chicas siguieron observando al pelinegro hasta que se terminó el recreo. Durante el resto de las clases, Issei se lo paso prestando atención, ya que lo que explicaban le interesaba, aunque ya lo supiera.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mansión Dragón<strong>_

Una vez que las clases terminaron, Issei volvió caminando hasta la mansión, donde Raynare ya lo estaba esperando con la comida hecha.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-La verdad es que ha ido bastante bien. Son muy amables. Aunque no sé porque los chicos parece que me odian. – dijo desanimado.

-Bah. No les hagas caso. El problema con ellos es que están celosos.

-¿Celosos?

-Exacto. Respóndeme a una pregunta. ¿Las chicas se han acercado mucho a ti o han estado muy pendiente de ti? – Ante la pregunta de la caída, Issei asintió – Por ese motivo te odian. Creen que tu presencia les puede arrebatar la atención de las chicas.

-"Lo mismo que con Yuuto." Pero eso a mí no me interesa.

-Puede ser. Pero es algo natural en una bola de idiotas sobreexcitados. – hablo con repugnancia – Y créeme cuando te digo que la cosa ira a peor.

Ante las palabras de la pelinegra, Issei trago saliva.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Respóndeme a una cosa, Issei. – Raynare sonrió con malicia - ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando tus intentos te ganen y oficialices una relación formal con las dos demonios?

Esa pregunta produjo un enorme temor en el ahora pelinegro. Durante las clases había escuchado que Rias y Akeno eran las dos Onee-samas del instituto. Las dos chicas más populares. Y luego estaban Sona y Tsubaki, la [Reina] Sitri. Para colmo suyo, las dos primeras eran parejas del dragón, aunque ninguna de las dos lo supiera. El saber cómo sería su vida si algún día oficializara sus noviazgos estaría realmente jodido.

-Oh mierda. – susurro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la enorme mesa.

-Jejeje. No sé porque te pones así. Ninguno de esos idiotas podría acerté algo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que use mi poder para patearles el trasero? – pregunto incrédulo mirando a su hermana-cuñada.

-Nop. David seguramente se enfadaría contigo… y conmigo por darte la idea. Pero amenazar un poco o hacerte respetar no es malo. Eso evita que te pisoteen.

-Ahhh.

La caída puso los dos platos en la mesa y empezaron a comer.

-Por cierto Ray-nee. ¿Has descubierto algo?

La oji violeta negó.

-Nada de nada. Pensaba que por lo menos encontraría algo. Pero no ha sido así. Vi el cuerpo del último muerto, que fue poco antes de que llegáramos aquí. Por la herida sé que es un caído, pero no sé quién podría ser. Tendré que investigar un poco más. ¿Tú has encontrado algo?

-Nop. No he notado nada extraño. Lo único son los demonios, pero ya está. Es como si supieran que veníamos. Es extraño.

-Yo creo que simplemente no hemos tenido suerte. Además, aquí no se concentran todos los portadores de Sacred Gear. Deberás emitir un poco de poder gradualmente para atraer a quien esté haciendo esto.

-¿Pero eso no llamara la atención de Gremory y Sitri?

-¿Acaso no lo has hecho ya?

-… cierto.

-Pues ya está.

-Mmm.

Por la tarde Raynare volvió a salir a investigar mientras Issei hacia sus deberes y luego paseo por la ciudad.

/Durante un par de semanas fue la misma rutina. Raynare investigaba fuera de la ciudad de Kuoh mientras Issei lo hacía desde dentro. El joven pelinegro había notado la presencia de la joven ple platina, pero siempre conseguía darle esquinazo y llegar a la mansión sin que lo viera. También había notado como en la Academia, los demonios habían estado observándolo más de lo que había esperado.

En cuanto a las clases y demás, Issei había acabado uniéndose al club de kendo, ya que era el que más le había llamado la atención. Recodo la primera vez que llego al club.

(Flashback)

El pelinegro se encontraba en una enorme sala del gimnasio. Podía ver a un grupo de veinte chicas de todos los cursos con espadas de madera intercambiando golpes. Issei podía reconocer que el estilo de pelea era oriental, con katanas. Ese era el gran problema al que se enfrentaba. Él había sido entrenado en el uso de las armas élficas, por lo que su estilo se parecía más al de una espada occidental que al de una oriental. El joven pelinegro se acercó hasta el grupo. Un par de chicas, que parecían de primero por su estatura avisaron a la que parecía ser la capitana del club.

-Ah. Tú debes de ser el nuevo estudiante.

Una chica de unos diecisiete años de cabello negro, ojos azules y un cuerpo normal se acercó hasta el castaño.

-Así es.

-¿Y qué haces en mi club?

-Bueno. La verdad es que este club me ha llamado la atención y tenía pensado entrar. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero el problema es que no se quedó. Lo que se de lucha con espadas es mas de estilo occidental con armas de doble filo.

-¿Sabes pelear con espadas? – pregunto asombrada.

Issei sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Bueno. Eso me gustaría probarlo. Akani, trae una espada. – llamo a la sub capitana.

-Hai.

-Sígueme. Por cierto, mi nombre es Hikari Scarlet.

-Un gusto.

La pelinegra guio a Issei hasta el centro del cuadrado donde se organizaban los combates. La sub capitana, una chica de segundo año de pelo castaño y ojos azules se acercó hasta Issei y le entrego una espada de madera.

El pelinegro la reviso, poniendo una pequeña mueca.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto

-Como ya he dicho, estoy acostumbrado a las espadas occidentales, por lo que tener una oriental me es un poco extraño.

-No pasa nada. Esto es una prueba. Dices que sabes manejar una espada. Eso quiero comprobarlo. – dijo mientras se ponía en una pose extraña para Issei.

La capitana "enfundo" su espada de madera. El pie izquierdo estaba más atrasado que el derecho. El cuerpo lo agacho y la mano izquierda la uso como si fuera una funda.

Issei, por experiencia, imito la postura pero sujetando la espada con ambas manos y apuntando con la punta a la pelinegra.

Estuvieron así un par de segundos. El resto del club pudo sentir el ambiente de batalla. Hikari "desenfundo" la espada a gran velocidad para las demás, pero para Issei la cosa no era para tanto. Con un simple movimiento, el castaño bloqueo el golpe.

-Vaya. No está mal. No muchos tienen esa velocidad para ver mis movimientos.

-Supongo que eso es un halago. – dijo serio.

Esta vez fue el turno de atacar para Issei. El joven dragón no usaba sus verdaderas habilidades porque quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar la capitana del club. Los movimientos de Issei eran precisos, dirigidos hacia puntos vitales.

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

Hikari se sorprendió enormemente al ver la gran velocidad del pelinegro y el cómo sabía perfectamente donde atacar. Éste parecía ver siempre sus aperturas, pero ella nunca conseguía ver ninguna. Tenía que admitir que ese chico estaba a su nivel o incluso por encima.

En un movimiento que no se esperó, Issei le dio la vuelta a la espada, poniéndola boca abajo mientras desviaba el golpe de la pelinegra para luego girar sobre ella y poner la espada sobre su cuello.

Ese movimiento dejo sin aliento a la capitana y las demás integrantes del club.

-He perdido. – susurro asombrada.

-Sí y no. – dijo Issei mientras apartaba la espada del cuello – Has perdido, pero porque yo he usado mi estilo de pelea. Si tuviera que usar el vuestro dudo que pudiera ganarte. – sonrió.

-Aun así me has ganado. Debería ser capaz de vencer a cualquier otro tipo de estilo de lucha de espada, pero parece que no es así.

-¿Entonces puedo unirme?

-Filemón García. – hablo seria mientras miraba a Issei a los ojos para luego sonreír – Bienvenido al club.

A partir de ese momento, Issei se ganó una gran reputación al haber vencido a la ex invencible Hikari Scarlet en un combate. Pero al igual que le llevo fama, también aumento la curiosidad de los demonios. A pesar de ser humana, estos sabían que Hikari era una experta espadachín en el kendo, por lo que su atención sobre el joven dragón se hizo más profunda.

(Fin flashback)

-Buenas tardes. – saludo Issei al entrar por la puerta del club de kendo.

-Buenas tardes, Issei-san. – saludo la sub capitana.

-¿Dónde está la capitana?

-Al parecer está enferma y no ha podido venir.

-¿Entonces tu nos darás la clase?

-Así es. – sonrió orgullosa.

-Po vale.

-¡Bien! ¡Escuchadme todas! ¡Poneros a practicar!

-¡Si vice capitana!

-Issei, tu entrenaras conmigo.

-Entendido.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Parque de Kuoh <strong>_

Esa misma tarde, Issei caminaba tranquilamente por el parque de la ciudad. La noche estaba empezando a notarse y las luces de las farolas se encendían. Para la extrañez de Issei, no había pasado nada en esas dos semanas que llevaba en la ciudad de Kuoh. En ese tiempo Raynare había investigado la muerte de otros dos portadores de Sacred Gear en Japón, pero en ninguno consiguió saber quién era el causante. Esto provocaba un gran enojo en la caída. Issei había aumentado levemente su aura para así atraer al causante de las muertes. Pero también atraía a los demonios. Se había dado cuenta de que no solo Koneko había estado siguiéndolo, sino que también lo había estado siguiendo Momo Anakai, [Alfil] de Sona Sitri. Como siempre, el joven dragón había conseguido quitárselas de encima, por lo que ahora podía pasear tranquilamente por la ciudad.

Todo iba normal, hasta que sintió una presencia. No había hecho ningún movimiento. Esa presencia estaba cerca y le observaba. Según el instinto de Issei, era el responsable de las muertes. Como si no estuviera ahí, Issei saco el móvil y llamo a Raynare.

-Hola.

-*¿Qué ocurre?* - pregunto Ray.

-Veras estoy en el parque y me ha apetecido comer algo. ¿Vienes?

-*Ahora mismo.*

Para suerte del dragón, Raynare había entendido el mensaje. El castaño siguió caminando hasta que llego a la fuente del parque. Fue ahí donde sintió como se creaba una barrera. Su cara dejo de reflejar alguna emoción y se dio la vuelta. En el aire pudo ver a una mujer alta y de grandes pechos con el pelo largo de color azul marino. Sus ojos eran marrones. Su atuendo consistía en una gabardina violeta una minifalda a juego y unos zapatos de tacón negro. La parte superior de la gabardina estaba abierta en su pecho, dando una gran vista de estos. También llevaba un collar de oro alrededor del cuello.

-Así que eras tú. – susurro Issei – "¿Por qué tiene que mostrar tanto pecho? Me pregunto porque puñetas las mujeres se ponen un escote del copón y luego te golpean, se enfadan o te gritan si lo mirar. Si es que son raras."

-Buenas noches, chico. Me presentaría, pero desgraciadamente he de eliminarte. – hablo la mujer mientras le apuntaba con su lanza.

-Eso quiero verlo. – reto Issei.

FIUM

BOOOM

La mujer lanzo su lanza contra Issei, pero este se apartó levemente y la lanza choco contra el suelo, provocando una explosión. A pesar de eso, Issei no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¿Eso es todo? – se burló.

-Tsk.

La mujer volvió a crear otra lanza de luz, pero esta vez voló rápido hacia Issei, el cual sonreía levemente. El caído intento empalarlo con la lanza, pero fallo. Issei lo había esquivado como si nada. Eso enfureció a la mujer, la cual intento volver a empalarlo. Empala, esquiva, empala, esquiva. Durante varios minutos estuvieron así. La mujer intentaba empalar pero Issei lo esquivaba como si nada.

-¡¿Quieres estarte quieto de una puta vez?! – grito más que harta la mujer.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me empales como a un pavo en la fiesta esta de cuyo nombre no consigo acordarme? No estoy tan loco.

-¡Muérete de una vez!

La caído creo diez lanzas de luz azules, las cuales las lanzo contra el dragón.

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

FIUM

Cuando estaban por empalarlo como al EVA 02 de Evangelion, Issei convoco a su espada élfica y, con un simple movimiento, destruyo todas las lanzas.

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

El caído vio con los ojos como platos como el chico había destruido todas sus lanzas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-¿C-cómo?

-¿Eso es todo? No recordaba que mi hermana fuera tan débil cuando tenía un par de alas.

-Eso me ofende, Issei.

El caído se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Raynare. Vestía unas botas negras de tacón, un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta negra.

-Así que eras tú el causante, Kalarwarner.

-Raynare. Maldita zorra. – escupió el caído.

Lo que este no se espero era que Raynare creara una poderosa lanza de luz violeta y se la lanzara, atravesándole la pierna. Había sido tan rápido que ni lo había visto.

-¡Arg! – grito mientras se sujetaba la pierna.

-No te esperaba tan pronto. – saludo el dragón.

-Siento el retraso. Estaba un poco lejos.

-¿Conoces a este enano? – pregunto entre dientes el caído.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Se me ha enviado para investigar la muerte de los portadores de Sacred Gear. ¿Y qué me encuentro? A una idiota.

-Maldita. Me importa una mierda que seas la protegida de Azazel. ¡Te voy a matar!

Raynare sonrió con superioridad.

-Inténtalo. Un imbécil como tú no podrá ganarme.

-¡Ahhh!

Kalarwarner creo un par de lanzas de luz y se las lanzo a Raynare.

FIUM

FIUM

CLAK

CLAK

BOOOM

BOOOM

Esta miro aburrida las lanzas, creo una y desvió las otras dos.

-Débil.

La pelinegra lanzo la que tenía a la otra pierna del caído. Luego creo otras dos y se las clavo en ambos hombros.

-Azazel me mando a investigar, por lo que no puedo matarte. Pero me agrada saber que serás castigada por eso.

Ante la mención del Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, la mujer peli azul se alteró enormemente.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No me envíes allí!

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de atacar a esos portadores.

Raynare creo un círculo mágico de transporte debajo de la caído.

-¡Nooooo!

Grito antes de desaparecer en el círculo mágico. Issei guardo su espada y Raynare hizo desaparecer su lanza. Luego la barrera desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Una menos. – hablo Ray.

-¿Por qué dices una menos?

-Es sencillo. Ella ha eliminado a portadores de Sacred Gear, y conociéndola, no estará sola. Alguien más está metido en esto. Lo que no se es el porqué. ¿Por qué matan a los portadores? – se preguntó mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

-Parece que debemos investigar más. – olfateo el aire – Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya. Puedo oler a la [Torre] Gremory y a la [Alfil] Sitri muy cerca de aquí.

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo. Vámonos.

Raynare e Issei salieron rápidamente del parque. Poco después Koneko y Momo llegaron al parque.

-Koneko-chan. – saludo Momo.

-Momo-sempai.

-¿has descubierto algo sobre García?

La peli platina negó con la cabeza.

-Ha vuelto a desaparecer.

-Vaya. Kaichou no estará contenta.

-Momo-sempai, huelo algo.

Eso llamo la atención de la [Alfil] Sitri. Ambas demonios buscaron por el lugar donde, sin saberlo, había tenido lugar la pelea entre Issei, Raynare y Kalarwarner. Lo único que pudieron encontrar eran unos pequeños rastros de sangre.

-Sangre. ¿De quién crees que es, Koneko-chan?

-No lo sé. Será mejor que informe a Buchou.

-Yo haré lo mismo con Kaichou. Esto es demasiado extraño. ¿Quién es realmente Filemón García?

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, en la Mansión Dragón, Issei y Raynare se encontraban hablando con David a través de un holograma.<p>

-*¿Un caído?* - pregunto el castaño mayor.

-Así es. Tengo la seguridad de que no actuaba sola. Tendremos que investiga para saber quiénes son los otros. – informo Raynare.

-*Entiendo. ¿Qué ha dicho Azazel sobre esto?*

-Al parecer se siente decepcionado. Dice que aplicara un castigo ejemplar por tal falta.

-*Eso espero. Ese maldito de Azazel. No controla a su hombres.*

-Bueno, ni siquiera los Serafines o los Maous son capaces de controlar a los suyos.

-*Buen punto, hermanito.*

-Pero ahora hay un problema. – volvió a hablar Raynare.

-*¿Cuál?*

-Estoy más que segura de que esas dos demonios que nos seguían han descubierto o encontrado algo.

-*En ese caso será mejor que mantengas el perfil bajo, Issei. Aun no es el momento para que sepan quién eres realmente.*

-Entiendo.

-*Por cierto, - una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en la boca de David – he oído que eres un Don Juan, Issei.*

La cara del castaño menor se volvió roja. Miro a Raynare, la cual estaba mirando a otro lado mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-¡Ray-nee!

-¡Jajajaja! – estallo en carcajadas la caída.

-*Ole por ti, hermanito. Pero recuerda que Rias y Akeno te estarán observando. Si fuera tu tendría cuidado.* - siguió burlándose.

-¡Queréis dejarme tranquilo!

-¡Jajaja!

-*¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya verás cuando le cuente a las demás! ¡Jajajaja!*

-¡Hermanoooooooo!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>_

Issei caminaba por los pasillos de la Academia con un humor de perros. No solo David y Raynare se habían burlado de él, sino que Anawiel y las demás habían hecho lo mismo. Si eso no era poco, ahora Yuuto Kiba, [Caballo] de Rias Gremory, lo había llamado en el cambio de clases porque su dueña, Rias Gremory, lo había mandado a llamar. Eso afirmaba que tanto la Gremory como la Sitri sospechaban de él.

Ambos, rubio y pelinegro, caminaron hasta llegar al viejo edificio de la Academia. Issei pudo ver desde la distancia su tan amado árbol. Aquel en el que almorzaba en todos los recreos. Aquel lugar donde podía estar tranquilo y pensar sin ser molestado.

TOC

TOC

Kiba dio dos toques a la puerta.

-Adelante. – se escuchó una voz femenina.

El rubio abrió la puerta y dejo espacio para que Issei entrara. El dragón se encontraba nerviosos, pero no iba a demostrarlo. A pesar de estar vigilando a la Gremory durante tanto tiempo, era la segunda vez que hablaban cara a cara, y esta vez tenía que mantener su identidad oculta.

Cuando entro a la sala pudo observarla bien por primera vez. Tenía dibujos demoniacos en paredes, techo y suelo. Grandes estanterías llenas de libros. Un par de grandes ventanas a la derecha. En el centro había una mesa con dos sofás. Uno de espaldas a las ventanas y otro en frente. Al fondo había un enorme escritorio con un sillón. Rias Gremory estaba sentada en ese sillón con la típica pose de Gendo Ikari. Akeno Himejima se encontraba de pie al lado de la pelirroja. Koneko Tojo estaba sentada en el sofá de espaldas a las ventanas comiendo un dulce.

-Así que tú eres Filemón García. ¿Me equivoco? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-Así es. – afirmo Issei mientras avanzaba hasta estar cerca de la mesa - ¿Puedo saber porque he sido llamado?

-Veras. Resulta que desde hace tiempo he notado algo raro en ti.

-¿Algo raro? – pregunto Issei levantando una ceja.

-Así es. Veras, he estado pensándolo y me gustaría que te unieras a mi club.

-Lamento rechazar tu oferta, pero me es imposible. – se fijó en que los demonios entrecerraban los ojos – Pertenezco al Club de Kendo, por lo que me es imposible unirme a otro.

-Ya veo. Es una lástima. Antes de irte, ¿podrías responderme una pregunta?

Issei afirmo lentamente mientras miraba desconfiado a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sabes del mundo sobrenatural?

Issei entrecerró los ojos. El duelo de miradas entre Rias e Issei era fuerte.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?

-Veras. Koneko estaba paseando por el parque, ayer por la noche, y encontró un poco de sangre. Cuando la analizamos supimos que era de algo no humano. También supimos que tú pasaste por ahí. ¿Has visto algo extraño?

Issei se mantuvo cayado durante un tiempo, hasta que hablo.

-Me temo que no, Gremory. Paso por ahí para ir y venir de la escuela, al igual que mucha otra gente.

-Ya veo. Entonces ya está todo hablado.

Issei se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la Sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

-[Sospechan compañero. Es más, me atrevería a decir que saben algo]

-"Yo creo que no han encontrado nada que me relacione. Solamente suposiciones y su curiosidad."

-[¿Qué piensas hacer?]

-"Por ahora nada. Seguiré investigando quienes son los que están con la caído."

-[Bien]

En la sala del Club, Rias pensaba detenidamente sobre el pelinegro.

-Esconde algo. – hablo Kiba.

-Así es. Sabe más de lo que nos quiere hacer creer. Quiero que esta vez la vigilancia sea mayor. Kiba, acompañaras a Koneko. Avisare a Sona para que envié a alguien.

-Entendido Buchou.

Kiba y Koneko salieron de la sala, dejando solas a Rias y Akeno.

-Ara ara. Ese chico es interesante. ¿No lo crees? – Akeno miro a su amiga, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa – Creo que sé que estás pensando.

-Si crees que estoy pensando en unirlo a mi sequito, entonces estas en lo correcto. Pero debo ser más rápida que Sona.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Con Issei y Raynare<strong>_

El joven pelinegro había llegado a su casa con su mal humor. Cuando la pelinegra lo vio entrar no se extrañó cuando lo vio con esa cara. Tenía una sospecha de que había pasado.

-¿Gremory?

Issei asintió.

-Parece que están atando cabos sueltos. Parece ser que la [Torre] Koneko Tojo y la [Alfil] Sitri encontraron sangre de esa caída cuando llegaron después de que nosotros dos nos fuéramos. Parece ser que me han relacionado por el aura que sientes en mí y porque ese lugar suele ser muy frecuentado por mí persona.

-Pero aún no saben nada.

-Pero me han puesto más vigilancia. – suspiro cansado – Ahora no solo tengo que librarme de la [Torre] Gremory y [Alfil] Sitri, sino que tengo que sumarle al [Caballo] Gremory y a la [Torre] Sitri. No veas lo que me ha costado despistarlos para llegar aquí.

-Y yo me pregunto, ¿Por qué no buscan la información en la escuela? Supongo que en las fichas debería de aparecer donde vives y demás. – razono Raynare.

-No es tan fácil. Únicamente los delegados de la clase saben esa información, pero con un requisito. Solo lo puede saber cuándo uno de sus compañeros no ha asistido por algún motivo a la clase. Y tiene que tener permiso del profesor para ello. Ni siquiera la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil puede disponer de esa información sin un buen motivo.

-Eso es bueno. Lo último que queremos es tener a un montón de gente en nuestras puertas. Además de que se darían cuenta de varias cosas.

-Así es. Bueno, me voy a ducharme. Estoy cansado.

-Ok. Informare a David sobre los cambios que ha habido.

-Cierto. Ayer no le informamos. Debe estar un poco intranquilo. Por cierto, ¿has averiguado algo más sobre los compañeros de esa caído?

Raynare negó.

-No he descubierto nada. O bien se han escondido al no saber nada sobre su compañera o bien lo saben y están planeando atacar este lugar.

-¿Azazel no ha conseguido información sobre ello?

-Nop. No lo ha conseguido. Es raro que Kalarwarner no haya dicho nada. A lo mejor aún no ha sido castigada.

-Da igual. Ya pensaremos en eso mañana.

-Bien. Por cierto, esta noche llegare tarde. Al parecer Baraqiel ha reclamado mi presencia.

-¿Por su hija?

-Creo que sí. Sabe que soy cercana a ti y que puede conseguir información a través de mí. Ya sabes que tu hermano no le tiene permitido acercarse.

-Sigo sin creer que David pueda hacer eso.

-Recuerda que es por Azazel. Baraqiel le es fiel, por lo que no desobedecería. Claro que no se puede decir lo mismo de Kokabiel.

-Cierto. Ese cuervo está planeando algo muy gordo. Me tiene un poco preocupado.

-No te marees la cabeza con eso ahora. Ve a ducharte, cenas y te vas a la cama.

-¡Si mama! – hablo burlón.

-No me cabrees enano. – sonrió la pelinegra.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues ya hemos empezado la novela. Como ya se supone, esta tendrá cambios. Algunos más grandes que otros. Como sabréis, los capítulos anteriores contaban la historia de ambos hermanos. A partir de este empezaría el presente, por así decirlo.<p> 


End file.
